How the Flames of hell dance
by N.V Ember
Summary: Yuske gets assigned a new case, and along with it a new spirit detective to help the gang. Yami Kurogasa has been through many tough situations in her life, but can she handle being a Spirit detective on top of everything else?
1. Chapter 1

Title: How the Flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Summary: Yuske gets assigned a new case, and as well a new partner besides Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Hiei/OC, and Yuske/Keiko

Disclaimer: Hiei's eyes are red

Touya's hair is blue

I don't own anything (except my character)

So don't sue.

Chapter 1

"Come on you guys! How slow can you be!?" Yuske exclaimed running down the hallway to Koenma's office. Hiei growled slightly at his comment and sped up, getting way ahead of Yuske and to Koenma's door. Yuske stopped at Koenma's office door, as Kurama opened it, Kuwabara finally catching up to them. "Good afternoon, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." The toddler spoke standing on his desk, Botan was at his side, smiling cheerfully. "Salutations Koenma." Kurama responded. "Hey Koenma." Kuwabara responded, and Hiei responded with his traditional "Hn." "So what's up?" Yuske asked. "We have a new case for you." Koenma said. "And a new spirit detective." He added. He turned to Botan and asked "Can you retrieve the new spirit detective for me please?" he asked. Botan nodded and walked out of the room for a moment, and returned with a person with a long black hooded cloak on, that was about Hiei's size. Koenma looked to the person and said "This, is the new spirit detective, her name is Yami Kurogasa." The cloaked figure pulled their hood down, revealing a girl with fiery red hair, pulled back in a braid, with Icy blue eyes. Her face was pale, and petite, not a single fault along her face except for a scar that went along her left cheek. She glared at all of them, cold heartedly.

Hiei took one look at her, and an odd feeling filled his stomach and his heart. "I must be sick or something." Hiei thought to himself. He tore his eyes from their new team mate. Kuwabara walked up to her and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kuwabara!" he said, in a flirty like way. "You dunce you have Yukina!" Yuske yelled. Kuwabara sweat dropped. "Oh yeah!" he said. Hiei glared a the idiot, and looked back to Koenma. "What's the case now?" he asked. "It seems a Demon has made a hole in the Makai barrier, allowing demons to slip out into the living world. Demons from all over Makai are uniting with this demon so that they can go through the barrier and hopefully destroy the living world. We don't have much information about the person who opened the rip, all we know is that he is a very powerful demon, and his name is Suhi. He's an extreme danger to you all, a class A demon." "He's stronger than Togoro?!" Yuske gaped. Koenma nodded. "He will be very hard to defeat, you all have to work together, you all are dismissed, you'll be going into Makai tomorrow after school, to Bakemano castle, that is where Suhi is supposedly supposed to live, so we are sending you all to fight Suhi, and his army in the castle."

"Oh joy." Yuske spoke sarcasticly. "Yuske, you're going to have to take Yami to school, just like you showed Hiei around when he started going, you're going to have to do the same with Yami." Koenma spoke. "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Yuske said. "You all are dismissed now." Koenma said. Yuske and Kuwabara and the others headed out. Yami tailed behind them.

In Ningenkai

Yuske and Kuwabara were arguing over something in the front, Kurama laughing slightly behind them, with Hiei standing next to Kurama, not saying a word, and Yami in the back in deep thought. They came to an intersection in the street, and Yami took a left, while the others took a right. "Bye yami." Kurama said. "Hn." Was all she said as she walked away. "That Yami is creepy...she's almost as silent as Hiei." Kuwabara said. Hiei ignored the comment. "Yeah, we don't even know if she can fight...we'll probably end up saving her half the time!" Yuske laughed as they walked down the street.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Disclaimer: Hiei's eyes are red

                   Touya's hair is blue

                   I don't own anything

                   So kindly don't sue

Chapter 2

The next morning

Yami walked down the street, in back of Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "Hey, you sure you wanna wear that to school? Old Takanaka is gonna nag you about your uniform." "Hey, it's not like you or the shrimp are wearing the right uniform either." Kuwabara added. "Hn. Whatever." Hiei said. He was wearing the same style uniform as Yuske and Kuwabara, only it was black, and as for Yuske, well, you know, his green. Yami was wearing the same type of uniform that the girls had to wear, only hers was black. Yuske began to beat on Kuwabara, but hey, what's new. The two of them were fighting on the sidewalk, while Yami waited for them to finish their little fight. She looked at her watch, and seeing it was 10 minutes away from the bell ringing she pulled them away from each other and said. "BOTH of you stop it or I'll make sure both of you get an ass kicking you'll never forget." Her voice was a bit high pitched and girly like. (Like Anna from Shaman King, if you've never seen it then I guess you don't know.) Yuske and Kuwabara did stop, but grumbled all the way to school, Hiei smirked; he liked this new girl's attitude. The feeling he got yesterday when he looked at her for the first time returned, he pushed the feeling away, thinking of it nothing more than an illness or something.

They got onto school grounds; Takanaka was standing in the school courtyard. As Yami walked on school grounds and past him, he caught hold of her hand and said "Young lady you're not wearing uniform." "Yeah, what of it?" she said pulling away. Takanaka sweat dropped thinking "Great, a female Yuske." Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei followed her. "Hey wait up! You don't expect to get around without a schedule do you?!" Yuske said running up behind her. He handed her a piece of paper which had her schedule written down on it, you have some of my classes, and some classes all of us will have together." Yuske heaved from chasing after her. Yami looked at her schedule. "Where's Mr. Akashi's reading class?" Yami asked. "I'll show you when the bell rings, I have him first period." Yuske said. "Aren't you gonna skip Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "Not this time." Yuske said. The bell rang and Yuske walked off in some direction, followed by Yami and Hiei. They walked up to his class, and Yuske sat in the back, Hiei next to him in the back corner, Yami sat in front of Hiei. "Good morning class." Said Mr. Akashi, the rat faced teacher that both Yuske, and Hiei despised. (At least I think he's the rat faced one...) Yami put her head down on the desk and waited for the lesson to begin, to see if she knew it already or not. All they were doing today was reading from The Pearl. "Kurogasa, why don't you start us off?" Mr. Akashi said eyeing Yami suspiciously. She glared at him and began to read chapter 6. When she was done, Mr. Akashi called on someone else to read, and it went on like that for a while. The bell rang, siglanlling the end of class. "I have Math next..." Yami mumbled grabbing her bag and heading out the door, she didn't wait for Yuske. She used her psychic abilities to find her Math class instead. I don't know why I didn't do that first. Yami thought heading toward her math class. She walked in and sat down, there was a test today.

"A new student, I see." Said a teacher that closely resembled Frakenstein, Mr. Iwamoto. "We have a test today, you'll still have to do it, since you probably have learned this already in your other school, you'll still have to take the test Ms. Kurogasa." Mr. Iwamoto said as the bell rang and all the students sat down. She grumbled on how these teacher's were stupid and she looked for a spot to sit, there was only one seat which was next to Hiei in the far back. I don't like this new student...she could be another Urameshi from the looks of it, I'll fail her on her first day. Mr. Iwamoto thought as he passed the tests out, eyeing Yami every now and again. Hiei glanced at Yami every now and again, when she caught him looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she whispered in a hushed angry voice. "Hn. Nothing." Hiei whispered back and he continued his test. Yami finished within a few minutes and flipped her test over. Mr. Iwamoto grinned thinking She most likely guessed all of them, she's supposed to be in seventh grade, this is math above her level, eighth. How she skipped a grade I'll never know, the little punk probably cheated. (It's true, she's supposed to be in seventh grade, but she jumped ahead and went into eighth, I think that's what grade Yuske's in...if not oh well.)

At the end of class they turned in their tests and Yami headed out the door as soon as the bell rang. "Oh, and I didn't cheat to get into the eighth grade I'll have you know, Mr. Iwamoto." Yami said before walking out of the classroom, grinning to herself. She checked her schedule, and skipped the next two classes, History, and Science. She decided to go to gym, they were basically hanging out in the actual gym today, climbing ropes, working on the balance beams, even the guys were. Yami changed into the white shirt and black shorts that were given to her. Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara had the class with her as well. Yuske had to pick up some barbells, while Hiei was stuck in a wrestling match against Kuwabara, who lost, pitifully. (Ok, so I don't know exactly what goes on in gym, but hey! I haven't had gym in three years! Muahahahahaha thank you ability to pick my own elective.) Yami was going to climb the rope, against another female student, who looked like one of those stuck up girls. Yami stood in front of the rope, as did the other female student named Mai. "Get ready to lose, I'm the best rope climbing student this school has ever seen." Mai said. "Not anymore." Yami muttered. The coach signaled for them to start and Yami immidiantly jumped on the rope. By the time Mai got to the middle of the rope, Yami was at the top ringing the bell. Some kids clapped, while other scowled and muttered "Show off..." Yami jumped down and said "Hn." While walking off to the side, she glanced at Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei, who were gaping at her, except Hiei who just smirked. Mai glared at her and walked off to the side to her friends. "How...did she do that?" Yuske asked. Kuwabara shrugged.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Chapter 3

After school that day

Yuske, Kuwabara, Yami, Hiei, and Kurama decided to meet up in the alley near the school, so Koenma could open a portal. "Good day all!" Botan said cheerfully. She swooped in on her oar from above. "Koenma should be opening the portal shortly for you all, so please be careful in Makai, you're going to Bakemano castle, which you'll be transported to the outside of it." Botan continued. "Hey, can he make a portal to my house real quick?" Yami asked. Koenma appeared (in his teen form) and looked at Yami. "Did you hear me binky boy?" Yami asked standing up. "Yes I heard you, but you'll have to deal." Yami glared at him. "I can't just go into MAKAI weaponless." She protested. "You didn't bring your weapon?!" Koenma exclaimed. "Well what do you expect me to take the damn thing to school!" Yami yelled. "This is the most she's talked since we met her..." Kuwabara whispered to Yuske, Yuske nodded. "And you shut up, don't think I can't hear you." Yami added glaring at Kuwabara. Koenma sighed "Very well." He opened a portal and Yami jumped through. 15 minutes later she walked back out with her cloak on, the hood down, and a katana at her side. Koenma snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared. "Now, I advise you all to be careful...especially you Yami." Koenma said as another portal appeared. Yami merely nodded pulling the hood over her head as they stepped through the portal. The sky was dark, and in front of them was a large castle. They entered the castle, only to be met by a booming voice "Welcome to Bakemano Castle, Hiei, Kurama, and humans." The voice said.

In front of them was a door, a large wooden door. And the protecting begins Yuske thought looking at Yami as he Kurama opened the doors. Behind the doors was a demon that looked like a mix of a wolf and a dragon with spikes on it's back. (Imagine it yourself Dragon tail, dragon ears, fangs and fur.) "Ah, I see you have decided to become the companions of humans?" The demon said looking at Kurama. "Hello, Suta." Kurama said calmly. "So, which one of you weaklings wants to die first?" Suta asked laughing. Kurama took out his rose whip and stepped up. "Ah, I see, it was nice seeing you again Kurama." Suta said, he took a deep breath and blew out purple fire. Kurama dodged it and jumped high into the air. He sent is rose whip in the demons direction, but Suta jumped out of the way at the very last moment and sucked in air. He blew up like a puffer fish and the spikes in his back were sent flying in Kurama's direction. Kurama dodged the first three, but the fourth slightly hit his arm. Kurama only winced a but, but lashed out at him with his rose whip. The whip hit Suta this time, cutting him into pieces, he dropped to the floor as purple blood splattered everywhere.

Kurama turned his rose whip back into a rose and put it away for safe keeping, he began to step over the chunks of demon guts and pools of purple demon blood. Yuske and the others followed. As soon as they got out of that room, and into the hallway they were met by another door. Yuske flung open the doors and in the middle of the room was a girl (they assumed) that looked a human with a cheetah face and cheetah pattern on her skin. "Greetings humans, Kurama, Hiei." She said grinning at them like mad. "Hello, Dita." Kurama said giving her a steady glare, "Hn." Was all Hiei said as he looked at her. Kuwabara stepped up. "I'll take this one, she doesn't look too tough." Kuwabara said making his spirit sword appear. Yami rolled her eyes from under the hood, Hiei stared at him, frowning, and Yuske was yelling things like "Go get her!" or "Kick her ass!" "Ah, puuuuurfect." Dita purred. She flexed her hands and fingers and claws grew from them. Her tail swayed as she got into a stance that looked like she was going to pounce on Kuwabara. "Prepare to die, my tasty little treat." She said jumping at Kuwabara. He dodged her jump, clumsily and fell, but he got right back up and ran at her with his spirit sword. She jumped out of the way, and scratched him across the chest as she did. She licked the blood off her claw and giggled. "Mmm, your blood is yummy." She said. Kuwabara growled in frustration and ran at her again "Spirit sword get long!" He yelled, and his sword grew, it stabbed her in the stomach, green blood flowed from the wound when his sword disappeared. She fell face down on the floor, her mouth agape from surprise. Dita was dead, and so they continued on. "I can't believe an "all powerful demon" has these weak excuses for body guards." Yuske whispered to Kuwabara as they continued walking. He nodded.

They walked down the hallway, and at the end was (guess what!) another door. Yuske sighed. "What's up with this dude and doors?" Yuske sighed, he opened the door and inside was a creature with blue fur, blue hair, and claws coming from his knuckles. (Think of a cross between Wolverine and Night crawler from X men) "Greetings humans, and Hiei." He said in a deep voice. "You may have been able to get through the other two, but you will not get through me." He spoke. "Hn. Kageromaru." Hiei said looking at him. "Yeah yeah, shut it." Yuske said. "I'll take this guy since he thinks he's so tough." Yuske said stepping up. (Yes...he does usually fight last but deal.) Kageromaru slashed out at Yuske, Yuske dodged it and jumped into the air. Kageromaru slashed his leg as Yuske was jumping, Yuske fell to the ground but stood up again. He glared at Kageromaru as he started laughing. "Laugh at this asshole!" Yuske said firing a spirit gun into Kageromaru's mouth, making him explode from the inside. Blue splattered everywhere. Yuske grinned. "Well at least I killed him." Yuske said. They continued walking, into another hallway and at the end was...(guess what again.) a gate. (HA! You thought I would say door wouldn't you?! Huh! Huh! Huh!?) They stepped through the gate, and in the room was a green creature that sort of looked like the cabbage head humans. (Like the ones from the castle...and the gate of betrayl and Biako and Suzaku and stuff, heh.) "Ah, hello hiei, and humans." It said looking particularly at hiei. "Miko. Hn." Was all hiei said. (what else is new?) He looked at Yami for a second before stepping up. He threw his cloak off and unsheathed his katana. "Let's get this over with." Hiei said standing in a fighting stance. "Indeed." Said Miko. He put his hands together and pulled them apart, in between his hands was a green like slime ball that gave off a horrible odor. Ymai wrinkled up her nose from underneath her hood and tried not to breathe through her nose. Hiei winced a bit, but that was the only reaction. Yuske was grabbing at his nose screaming "GOD! IT SMELLS LIKE ROTTON EGGS AND GARBAGE!" Kuwabara was doing the same except he was just screaming "GOD THAT STINKS!" Kurama just held his nose like a normal person.

Miko threw the slime ball in Hiei's direction, it hit behind him, near Kurama who jumped away. The ball made a large explosion, Yami didn't move, so Hiei grabbed her as he was dodging Miko's attack. He placed her near the group and glared at her. "Baka Ningen." He said. (Idiot Human) Just at that moment Miko came behind him and slashed his arm, creating a gash on his shoulder and back. He staggered forward, and glared at Yami for another second before turning around and running at Miko with his Katana. Shit that looks bad! Whoa, hold up, why do I even care if the moron is hurt?! Yami thought looking at the wound on his back, it was bleeding profusely. Within a second he was behind Miko who had a shocked expression on his face. He fell to pieces on the floor, Green blood and guts splattered everywhere. Yami covered her face just in time to avoid getting green blood and guts on her face, but her cloak was ruined, drenched in bright green blood. "Nice going asshole." Yami said glaring at him. He glared back at her, but inwardly he smirked at her attitude. He threw his cloak back on. Yuske and the others continued on, covered in green slime. They walked up to a large door, which looked like the one on the outside of the castle. "Uh, guys, this is where the guy, Suhi is." Kuwabara said as he started to get the chills. "Yeah, whatever I'll take him." Yuske said kicking the door open. The room was dark as they entered. "Ah, welcome Spirit Detectives, it seems I have underestimated you all, you may have gotten past my other guards, but here, your lives end." Said a voice from the shadows. Torches lit among the walls, and in the middle of the room was a man, he was tall and had black hair. It was spiked, but short, and his eyes were black, pitch black. He had a katana at his side, and he was wearing black sweat pants, and no shirt. He looked at them, grinning, showing two gleaming fangs of his. "Ah, and what's this? Koenma seems to have brought me a peace offering." He said looking toward Yami, her hood was still up. Yami's breath caught in her throat, as she recognized Suhi.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Chapter 4

"Come here, sweetie." Suhi said extending a finger toward Yami. "No need to hide behind that hood of yours." he continued in a low dangerous voice as he looked at her. "I'll take this wise guy-" Yuske began to say, but before he could continued Yami piped up. "No, Urameshi, this guy is mine, I have a score to settle with this cock sucking bastard." She said stepping up. She threw her hood back, and then threw her cloak off. She glared at him dangerously. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black spaghetti strap tank top, and black sneakers, her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail at the base of her neck. "How do we even know you'll be able to beat this guy!? He's a class A demon for gods sake!" Yuske yelled. Yami turned to him. "Shut up Urameshi, I already told you, I have a score to settle." She said turning back to Suhi. What kind of score? Hiei thought watching her turn back to face Suhi. "When you said you had a score to settle, could you possibly mean that you plan to get your revenge here and now for when I raped you?" Suhi asked slyly, grinning like mad as he stared at her.

Everyone stared in shock at Yami. "Shut your fuckin mouth before I shut it for you..." Yami hissed, her eyes turned a dangerous shade of red. "You don't think a mixed breed such as you can defeat me, do you?" Suhi asked. "I said shut your fuckin mouth, they don't need to know any more shit about me!" Yami yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the room. "I was weak then..." she whispered. "And you still are." Suhi added. "Yeah, well we'll see about that when your face is slammed against the floor, unattatched to your body." Yami whispered dangerously as she reached for her katana. "Have you forgotten I can make your entire body paralyzed?" Suhi asked taking a few steps forward. His eyes now were a light blue. The blue of his eyes shot out and hit Yami and the rest of the group. He walked up to her and held a piece of her hair in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. "You're still as beautiful as ever..." he breathed. His face was close to hers. Hiei's eyes flashed angrily at Suhi. He touched her. he thought secretly in his head. Wait, what did I say? God dammit, what do I care if she was raped by this guy and he was touching her again? Hiei thought again. _Admit it...you do care...because you like her... _said a voice in the back of his mind. I do most certainly not! Hiei thought back. _Do too...if you didn't you could care less what happened to her...like back there where you saved her from the explosion. _Hn. That was just because Koenma probably needs her for some important mission or something.

_Sure Hiei, Sure. _Shut it. _You'll see...sooner or later you'll see that you truly do like her. _Hiei ignored the last comment and tried to move, he couldn't, nor could the others. Yami struggled and tried to move as well, she couldn't move an inch. Yami was frantic, and beginning to freak out now, he was touching her in ways she did not like, like back then, when he had had his way with her. She hissed at him as he grinded his hips against hers. "What it would be like to have you again..." he whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her spine, "I'd rather die than re-live what you did to me..." she whispered. He got lost in his fun, from fondling her with her clothes still on, so his eyes had turned back to their pitch black. The spell was broken for the moment and she jumped back. "You're gonna pay for that you cock sucking bastard." She hissed glaring at him, her eyes were pitch black now, and a dark aura was surrounding her. He took a few steps back and said. "Let's see what you got, let's see if you really got any stronger, I mean, after all, I won't mind fucking your dead body." He said grinning looking at her. Yami screamed as the dark aura was sent out all over the place. Here goes nothing... She thought _Yeah, exactly, that's what goes, NOTHING, just like you...you're nothing, you let anyone have their way with you, you whore... _thought the voice in her head.

The dark aura surrounded her, she was unable to be seen through the aura. When it spread out again her hair was pitch black and her clothes had changed to a black ankle length dress, with no sleeves and a V neck, that had a fire like design that went up to her knees, her eyes were still black. "You will pay..." she hissed in a different like voice, it sounded like how a snake would talk, if they could. Yuske's eyes widened looking at her, as did Kurama's, Kuwabara's and even Hiei's. "What the hell happened to her and what the hell is she?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. She smiled evilly at Suhi, showing fangs. "Ah, this part I have no seen of you...this should be interesting." Suhi said, he drew his katana, as did Yami. She ran at him with incredible speed, even faster than hiei, their swords clashed. The fight was so fast that all you could see was the sparks made from their katana's clashing together. "Heh, you're pretty good now, I'll admit." Suhi said as he pushed his katana against hers, they stood there in plain sight for the time being. She pushed him back and he dug his feet into the ground so that he wouldn't fly very far.

He charged at her again, and this time, his sword broke her sword in half. "No..." she whispered. She looked at the half on the ground and picked it up gingerly. She slipped it back in it's case and then the other part. The only hint, the only clue as to what her mother was, and where she was, was now broken in two. She would never find her mother now. Rage engulfed her as she looked back up at him. Her bangs covered her eyes. "You will pay...trust me...you will pay as of now..." she hissed. "He brought the sword to her shoulder and cut a clear slit across her shoulder. The strap of her dress was cut in half, and fell forward, while the back one fell back revealing a bunch of scars on her back. It didn't fall down enough to expose her chest though, just that corner of her back. She glared at him and stood up. Tears of fury were in her eyes. She took her index fingers to her face and chanted something. A wall of fire circled them. Hiei and the others had trouble seeing through the flames, but still could see none the less. She put her hand out and a black version of Kuwabara's spirit sword appeared. She ran towards Suhi and slashed out, cutting across his chest.

His sword slashed across her chest as well. She didn't wince in pain or anything, she was past the ability to feel pain, she was enraged. His katana came down at her and she caught it in between her hands, blood dripped down from the palms of her hands and down her arms. He tried to pull his katana back but found he couldn't. "Let it go..." he whispered dangerously. "Never..." she hissed in the snake like voice. She grabbed the blade from him and grabbed it by the hilt, turning the sword toward him. "I would throw you into the pits of hell right now, but now I'm thinking along the lines of, you're not worthy." She hissed stabbing the sword through his heart, it went out through his back and she whipped it out blood splattered everywhere, it sprayed on her especially. The circle of fire ceased and she fell to the ground on her knees, her hair was changing back to red, and her eyes were aquamarine again, she grabbed her head, getting blood all over her hair, though it was already drenched in blood as it was, she fell over in a fetal position and blacked out. "What...was that?" Yuske asked walking over the scorch marks where the fire ring had been. He walked over to her body. "Hiei, you carry her, just in case she wakes up, you can deal with her." Yuske said. "Hn." Was all Hiei said as he walked over to her and slung her bleeding body over his back. Together they walked out of the castle, Kuwabara and the others a bit freaked out by their new team mate.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Chapter 5

Yami awoke in darkness and sat up. She looked around, she was in her apartment, in her bedroom. How did I get here? she wondered. She stood up and looked around her black room, there wasn't much in here, but an art easil, a desk, a TV with a VCR/DVD player, a play station 2, a night stand, and a book shelf. She stepped out of her room and into the living room, which was pretty large, and connected to the dining room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She looked at the date on the TV guide channel. It's the 4th?! I've been asleep for 2 damn days?! she thought jumping up. She looked at the time as well, it was 9:24 p.m. There was a knock on the door, she got up and walked down the hallway and looked through the peephole in the door. Yuske was looking back at her, she sighed and opened the door.

"How did you get my address?" Yami asked glaring up at him. (Remember, she's just a bit shorter than Hiei.) "Botan gave it to us when we had to drop you off because you were hurt and unconscious…" Yuske said rubbing the back of his head uneasily, hoping she wouldn't decide to kick his ass. "What do you want with me?" she snapped, glaring up at him again. "Well…I came to check up on you, ya know, you WERE unconscious and hurt badly…still are probably…aaaand I'm locked out of my house, my mom is put drinking and probably won't be home for a LONG while, and Keiko is out, sooo…can I crash here for the night?" Yuske asked. Yami sighed dropping her head. "Yeah, Yeah whatever." She said walking the other way. "Close the door behind you." She said. Yuske blinked awkwardly. _Woah, she's actually letting me stay… I thought she was gonna kick my ass. _he thought standing in the doorway. "Did I stutter? Come in, and shut the door behind you." Yami said peeking her head around the corner. He nodded and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

He looked at the wall as he walked down the hall way, on it were paintings, and sketches and drawings of people, places, and things. (Ha, the noun wall!) He stopped at the end of the hall and looked at a picture of himself and Keiko, it was just a sketch but it was very good. Keiko and him were holding hands in front of the school with Mr. Akashi yelling at the both of them from the step of the school. "Uhhh I take it you like drawing?" He said attempting at making conversation, and blushing from the picture. "Heh, I see you found that picture quickly…you and Keiko are girlfriend and boyfriend though, right?" Yami asked peeking around the edge of the wall from the kitchen again. "Uhhh well…I like her, I just don't think she likes me though, she likes to yell at me a lot…" Yuske said. "She only yells because she cares." Yami said. "Yeah yeah…" Yuske said. _Damn…she seems…normal…now…I guess she's not all that bad. _Yuske thought. "No, I'm not." Yami said aloud. "Wha?!" Yuske exclaimed. "No, I'm not all that bad." Yami said again. "How did you-did you-you read my mind?!" Yuske exclaimed. She nodded smiling a bit. "Sorry, had to see what was going on in that mind of yours." Yami said. She walked into the kitchen.

"Want anything, I know it's after nine, but you hungry?" Yami asked. She looked at the fridge and picked a note off the fridge. It was hard to read but she could make it out, she read it.

**Dear Mr. & Mrs. Kurogasa,**

**Yami got into a really bad fight, so we took her home and fixed her up, we hope you don't mind, anyway, she'll be fine, a week's worth of bed rest and she'll be good as new.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yami's friends. **

"Who wrote this?" Yami asked holding the note up for Yuske to see. "Botan, I think, her, or Kurama." Yuske said. "And uhhh to tell you the truth I am a little hungry…" he continued to answer her question. She nodded, and continued. "And the note they wrote was pointless, there are no Mr. and Mrs. Kurogasa." Yami said crumbling the note up and throwing it in the garbage can. "So you live here alone?" Yuske asked sitting at the counter. She nodded as she reached into the cabinet and pulled out 2 packages of ramen. She some water in a pot and sat on the counter while she waited for it to boil. "My mom is a stinkin drunkard…" Yuske said as Yami sighed swinging her legs. "At least you have parents…" she sighed sadly. She jumped off the counter and threw two packages of Ramen in the pot as it started to boil. "What happened to your family?" he asked. "My father was killed brutally in Makai when he went to return from here, so he could witness the birth of me, while my Mother, after his death went back to Makai when I was seven, and left me with a foster family, She erased all memories of her in my mind…" Yami said sadly. "Then how do you know about her?" Yuske asked putting his head on his arms on the counter. "I've had dreams of her face, memories coming back to me, she was an assassin for hire in Makai before she met my father…and I'm still trying to find her to this day, I fled from my foster home when I started to remember, and here I am today." She said. "One more question…" Yuske said casusiouly. "Yeah?" Yami asked. "Why are you all of the sudden being so nice to me?" he asked.

"Because…I suppose I needed a friend to talk to, and you can consider yourself my friend now…" she said. She took the pot off the stove and poured the ramen into two bowls. (Gaaa now I'm hungry…::looks at stomach that's growling loudly:: Oh come on…I have to wait till 3'oclock to eat! It's thanksgiving today…) Yami sat down at the counter on a barstool next to him and gave him a bowl and chopsticks. They both ate in silence.

End chapter 5

I will update soon! And this is not the end of his visit by the way…anyway, till next time! Have a happy turkey day!

Ja ne

-Insane Otaku Neko Samantha!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Chapter 6

They finished eating, and Yami stood up and took their bowls, gently putting them in the sink. "So…does Hiei happen to hold some unknown grudge against me or something?" Yami asked sitting on the couch as Yuske followed. "No, he acts like that with everyone." He said sitting on the recliner chair. "You really like to paint don't you…?" Yuske said looking at the art easel in the living room in the corner. "Yeah, it's the only thing I'm good at besides poetry." Yami said. She yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower, and trust me open the door while I'm in there and your trust goes zap and I kick you outta the house literally." Yami said standing up. Yuske nodded and stayed on the couch flicking through the channels on direct TV, seeing if there was anything good on. He let the channel rest on a movie called Blade 2. (He's soooo awesome dude!)

Yami walked into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of pajamas before she went in; she threw it on the toilet and turned the water all the way to hot. She turned on her CD player and threw in Good Charlottes new CD, the chronicles of life and Death. She clicked the mix button, and shed her clothes stepping into the shower. The music to "The world is black" filled the bathroom. And she got into the shower and sang along

_Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight_

_You see the same damn thing it's just a different day_

_And no one really knows why this is happening (But it's happening)_

_And everywhere you go it's just a different place_

_You've got the same dark feelings, see the same sad faces_

_And no one really cares that this is happening_

_We come into this world_

_And we are all the same_

_And in that moment there's no one to blame_

_But the world is black_

_And hearts are cold_

_And there's no hope_

_That's what we're told_

_And we can't go back_

_It won't be the same_

_Forever changed by the things we've seen_

_Living in this place it's always been this way_

_There's no one doing nothing, so there's nothing changed_

_And I can't live when this world keeps dying (It's dying)_

_People always tell me this is part of the plan_

_That god got everybody in his hands_

_But I can only pray that god is listening (is he listening?)_

_But Living in this world_

_Growing colder every day_

_Nothing can stay perfect now I see_

_Cause the world is black_

_And hearts are cold_

_And there's no hope_

_That's what we're told_

_And we can't go back_

_We won't be the same_

_Forever changed by the things we've seen_

_We come into this world_

_And we all are the same_

_And in that moment there is no one to blame_

_But we're living in this world _

_Growing colder everyday_

_Nothing can stay perfect _

_now I see_

_the world is black _

_and hearts are cold _

_and there's no hope _

_that's what we're told _

_and we can't go back _

_we won't be the same _

_forever changed by the things we've seen _

_Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight _

_The same damn thing it's just a different day _

_And no one really knows why this is happening _

Yami stepped out of the shower and threw on her pajamas, which consisted of Black boxers and a grey shirt that said "I'm begging you…please…SHUT UP!" It was sleeveless and the collar was navy blue. Her hair was lose, and wet, she walked into the living room, where she found Yuske passed out on the couch. She grinned and shook her head, sighing. She pulled the blanket on the couch over him, put a pillow under his head, and turned the TV and light off. She left the living room and walked into her own room. She sat at the desk next to the window and opened her sketch book. She decided to sketch some outside scenery or something that would interest her. She focused on the vase with 3 black roses in it on her desk. But as hard as she tried she couldn't focus on drawing the flowers. She sighed and gave up on trying to draw them. She thought deep in her mind, trying to figure out what she wanted, or what she could draw. Pictures of Hiei kept popping into her mind. "Fine…" she grumbled. She picked up her pencil again, and started to sketch a drawing of Hiei.

She spent the night drawing pictures, One of Yuske shooting his Spirit gun, 2 of Kurama, one with his rose, and the other with his rose whip, one of Kuwabara with his spirit sword, and 10 of Hiei in different positions with his sword. One with the cloak on and his arms crossed. Another with his sword pointed at whomever was looking at it at the time, and so on. She sighed in defeat. Sooo...you DO have a crush on the little fire demon, dontcha? said a voice in the back of her mind. Shut up… she said in her mind. Well you do…according to the last picture. the voice taunted. Her face turned a bright red with both anger and embaressment. The last picture was a picture of when Hiei had saved her from the explosion of the slime ball in the castle. Except Yami's hood was back, this time, and Hiei was actually looking at her with a smirk, instead of concentrating on the fight like he had when he saved her. "So what if I have a _little _crush on Hiei?" Yami said aloud. "We all know that I have a snowball's chance in hell of him liking me back." She continued aloud. "HA! I knew it! You DO like Hiei!" Yuske said in Triumph from the doorway. "What?! I thought you were asleep!" Yami exclaimed falling out of her seat.

Yuske snickered. "I was, but I heard you talking to yourself in here and saw the light on so I thought I'd see what you were doing." Yuske said walking over to her and helping her up. "You tell ANYONE, and I WILL KILL you! Got it?!" Yami exclaimed dusting herself off and sitting on her bed in a huff. "Got it." Yuske said sitting next to her. "I knew it, it's the way you look at him when you do look at him." Yuske continued explaining how it was so obvious to him. "Hn. Well you don't have to rub it in my face." Yami said crossing her arms. "Did I lose your trust?" Yuske asked. She shook her head. "You just caught me in a cranky mood from lack of sleep." Yami said. "Then why don't you go to sleep?" Yuske asked. "I was too busy drawing…" Yami said. "Can I see what you drew?" Yukse asked. "They're all on the desk, in the sketch book." Yami said. Yuske nodded and reached for the sketch book from the bed. (The desk is right next to the bed) He flipped through the book. On the first page there was a picture of a simple sunset, the second page was a vase filled with red roses, the third was a picture of kids playing together on a playground, the next one was a picture of himself and Keiko, holding hands on top of the school building's roof. After that there was a picture of himself firing his spirit gun, after that a picture of Kuwabara with his spirit sword in a fighting position, after that one was a picture of Kurama holding the rose up, and the one after that Kurama had the rose whip twirled around him. After that were many pictures of Hiei (Like the ones I said.) "These are incredible, the details it's awesome!" Yuske said. He reached the last sketch, the picture of Hiei holding her when he had saved her. "Awww, how sweet, remembering the time her held you to save your life?" Yuske said in a taunting tone. Yami blushed a deep crimson. "Awwww, she's blushing." He said in a taunting tone again. They spent the rest of the night/morning talking about themselves and other random facts, by the time they fell asleep in the living room her on the couch and him in the recliner chair, they thought of each other as brother and sister.

End chapter 6

Awww how sappy…oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

A/N: Umm…just in case any of you were wondering…There's noooo lemons….heeeeelllllllllllll no…1. cuz I said so 2. Cuz I don't want 1 and 3. Even if their waz it would black out.

Chapter 7

Yami woke up on the couch, she stretched and looked over to the recliner, where Yuske had been sleeping. There was a note there instead. She stood up and walked over to the recliner and picked it up.

Hey Yami,

I went to go check if my mom is at home, most likely she will be, but if not I'll be out and about (most likely kicking people's asses.) , see you around, Maybe I'll visit again tonight or something, Anyway, See ya

Yuske Urameshi.

She shook her head laughing slightly. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, throwing the note into the trash can. She looked at the clock. It was 12noon. "Shit I'm late for work!" She exclaimed. She threw open the fridge, grabbed a can of Coke and went into her room to throw on another outfit. She decided on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that was loose around her frame. She grabbed a bag at the front door what was hers, opened the door, thrust it closed, locked it, and ran down the stairs, and down the street. "Shit, shit shit! I'm late! Ms. Fukushima is gonna kill me!!!" She made a sharp turn and started to run toward the grocery store. (Ok. Let's call it Publix because that's what I'm used to.) She ran through the doors, and into the backroom so she could get her uniform on, she hated the uniform they chose here. She threw on her cap, grey polo shirt tucked into her black jeans. She sighed and fixed the cap on her head.

"You're late." Said a lady with a clipboard and glasses, the glasses were attatched to those beaded necklaces. "I know, I'm sorry Ms. Fukushima." Yami said bowing slightly. Ms. Fukushima sighed. "Very well, you can keep your job, but if you're late one more time you're fired." She said. "Arigato." Yami said quickly, she bowed and walked off to go bag groceries. (Which will soon be my job since today is my b-day)

Later that day after work

Yami walked down the street. Thunder roared across the sky, and lightning flashed, rain began to pour down. She didn't mind the rain, and she actually found it refreshing from working so hard moving boxes in Publix. She had headphones on her ears, and Linkin Park's Crawling was blasting loudly in her headphones. She muttered the words to the song under her breath as she walked down the street, it was November, and it was getting cold, she could see her breath in front of her face. "Crawling in my skin…these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real…" She muttered under her breath. She was carrying a bag of groceries in one hand. "Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me, distracting…reacting, against my will I stand beside my own reflection, it's haunting, how I can't seem…to find myself again, my walls are closing in, without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take, I've felt this way before, So insecure." She hummed the chorus as she walked up the steps to her apartment. She got to the front door, and opened the door.

She flipped on the switch as she walked in, and threw her keys on the hook as she entered the house. She dropped her book bag on the floor in the kitchen, and put the groceries on the counter. She turned off her CD player, and took the CD player from her pocket, pulling the headphones from her ears. She heard a knock at the door, _Maybe Yuske's back and he just went out to do a few things and his mom isn't home. _She walked through the kitchen doorway, and stood in front of the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw………………………

End Chapter 7

Short yes…But I wanna save suspense…n.n;


	8. Chapter 8

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha14433

Chapter 8

At the door was Hiei, standing in the rain, his hair soaked through. Yami opened the door and stood in the door way. "What?" she asked. "…Hn." Hiei said. "What do you want with me?" Yami asked. "…Hn. Kurama isn't home, and it's pouring outside, otherwise I'd find a nice tree to sleep in." Hiei said. "Suuuure…" Yami said rolling her eyes. Hiei glared at her. Yami sighed. "Fine, get in here." She said. Hiei stepped in, and Yami closed the door after him. "You're dripping wet all over the place…stay here for a second." Yami said. She ran off down the hallway, she returned shortly with clothing in her hands. (…She wears guys clothes too so don't think Hiei's gonna be wearing girl clothes.) "Here, put these on." Yami said. She pushed him down the hallway and toward the guest bathroom. "Hn…whatever." He said. He walked into the bathroom and changed. While he did so, Yami walked back into the kitchen to unload her groceries. She put the milk in the fridge, along with the eggs, she put the jello pudding mixes in the cabinet and the granny smith apples in the drawer in the fridge. Hiei walked out in a pair of black jeans and a White undershirt. His hair was spiked up again. (Even though I think if you throw water on his hair it'll just keep on standin.)

She pulled out a can of soup, and without even looking toward him said "I see you're dressed now." She opened the can and poured it in a pot, turning the stove on. She was still soaking wet from walking home in the rain, she shivered as the air came on full blast. She placed the pot on the stove and set the timer for 20 minutes. "I'm going to take a shower…don't get any ideas for one thing, and for two, feel free to watch TV but keep out of everything else." She said walking toward the other hallway that lead to her room. She walked in and closed, and locked the door behind her. She walked past her bed and into the bathroom where she closed and locked the door as well. She turned on the water, all the way up, and watched the steam rise from the shower. She turned on her radio again and placed Breaking Benjamin's We are not alone CD in the CD player part. And pressed play and shuffle, Breaking Benjamin's "Sooner or later." Filled the room.

_I want a normal life_

_Just like a newborn child_

_I am a lover hater_

_I am an instigator_

_You are an oversight_

_Don't try to compromise _

_I love to love to hate it_

_I am not integrated_

_Just call my name_

_You'll be okay_

_You're scream is burning through my veins_

_Sooner or Later, you're gonna hate it_

_Go ahead and throw your life away_

_Driving me under_

_Leaving me out there_

_Go ahead and throw your life away_

_You're like an infantile_

_I knew it all the while_

_You sit and try to play me_

_Just like you seen on TV_

_I am an oversight_

_Just like a parasite_

_Why am I so pathetic?_

_I know you won't forget it_

_Just call my name _

_You'll be okay_

_Your scream is burning through my veins_

_Sooner or Later _

_You're gonna hate it_

_Go ahead and throw my life away_

_Driving me under_

_Leaving me out there_

_Go ahead and throw my life away. _

_Sooner or Later_

_You're gonna hate it_

_Go ahead and throw our life away_

_Driving me under_

_Leaving me out there_

_Go ahead and throw our life away_

_Throw our life away_

_Throw our life away_

Outside in the living room

Hiei's POV

I looked at the TV set in bordem, the news was on and it was the same damn thing, deaths, devastation, maulestations, and all of the above. I stood up, and walked over to the kitchen table, where a black notebook was. Feeling curious, I picked it up and opened it. On the first page was a simple sunset, it looked like it had been drawn from the point of looking off a balcony with a large tree in front of it. The next was a vase of three red roses, on a table in front of an empty portrait next to a window. On the third was of human children playing on a playground, running around the blacktop, and hanging from the jungle gym. The next was a picture of Yuske, and that human girl I had captured when I was after the dark treasures. They were holding hands on the roof of the school. Yami did have an eye for drawing, and she was pretty good at it. The next was of Kuwabara with his Spirit sword out and pointed at the ground, as if he were running at the person who was looking at the picture. There was one of Yuske firing his Spirit gun in mid air, and the next was Kurama holding his rose to his face. She had only known us for a while, yet she could draw us as if she'd known us for years, or from what I've seen so far. The next was of Kurama with his rose whip around him, with rose petals flying around in the air.

The next bunch were of me, in various positions, I raised my eyebrow in response to her obvious obsession of drawing me. I actually smiled looking at the last picture, it was a picture of the time I had saved her from the blast of that demon Miko. I had got to hold her, and in my own personal opinion, it seemed as if she was made to fit in my arms. Woah woah woah…what the hell was I thinking? _Admit it, you like her! I just caught you in the act! _Said a voice in the back of my head. "I do NOT!" I angrily thought back. _You just thought that she was made to fit in your arms…so you do like her. _"Hn." I thought. (end hiei POV) The war raged between the voice and Hiei in his head. (No he is no Schizo…lol and it sounds like it's an epic battle between Hiei and the voice in his head, don't it? lol)

In Yami's room

Yami stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her frail form. She walked out of the bathroom, and turned on the TV set to fuse. The music video for A perfect Circle's "Weak and Powerless was on" And she got dressed as she listened to it. (…Yes I must include lyrics I am bored and want more to type alrighky dokie…)

_Tilling my own grave to keep me level_

_Drag another dragon down the hole_

_Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren_

_One that pushes me along and leaves me so…_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_So weak and powerless_

_Over you_

_Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China_

_White as Dracula as I approach the bottom_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_So weak and powerless_

_Over you_

_Pale angel go away_

_Come again some other day_

_The devil has my ear today _

_I'll never hear a word you say_

_He promised I would find a little solace and some peace of mind _

_Whatever just as long as I don't feel so_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_So weak and Powerless_

_Over you_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_So weak and Powerless_

_Over you_

_Over you _

Yami was finished dressing by the end of the music video, she was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a black undershirt that guys would usually wear. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran a brush through her hair, she left it down this time and walked outside her bedroom door.

Hiei was on standing near the kitchen table, the notebook was still on the table. Placed in the same spot it had been before. (He placed it back) She eyed him suspiciously for a second. Hiei stared at her in an aw fashion, (..not with his jaw dropped…just like….staring…ya know?...but without the hatred.) Yami didn't notice it, and walked past him and into the kitchen. The timer went off as she reached the stove, she turned it off and pulled the pot from the burner. "Hungry?" she asked. "Hn. I don't eat ningen food." Hiei responded. (Ningen- Human.) "It's not bad…and I'm sure it would make you feel a lot warmer from being out in the cold rain." She said pouring it in two bowls. "Hn." He said. She sighed in defeat. "Is that all you ever say?" she asked placing a bowl near him where he was standing at the table. "Hn. Maybe." He said sitting down in front of it. She smiled slightly and sat down across from him. She put her bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of her and sat down. They ate in silence.

When they were finished eating, she took their bowls and placed them in the sink. Hiei went to sit on the couch and flipped through the channels, letting it rest on the Blade movie. Yami took a seat at her art Easil next to the couch. She looked back at him and picked up the paint brush, drawing an outline of something that looked like him. "What is it with your obsession and drawing me?" he asked. "Y-y-you saw my sketch book?" she stuttered. He nodded. She blushed a bright crimson. "…I-It's something to draw." She said lying. She wouldn't actually tell him that she had a little crush on him and that he was all she could think about for the time being. She continued her painting, and it soon became to look like Hiei sitting on a stool, giving a cold glare in some other direction. A few minutes of silence passed before Hiei asked the question that had been bugging him since two days ago. "How do you know Suhi? And how did he come to…..violate you?" He choked out the last words with pure hatred. She looked at him for a second, and peered into his eyes. Her eyes showed nothing but sorrow, and were dark blue rather than icy blue. "…I used to live in Makai…but that was when I was searching for my mother…which is a different story…I had gotten into a fight with a band of demons…and I was injured…one day he found me walking down the road…and he took me into his castle and helped me regain full health...before it he was…sweet…and kind…but when I became healthy again, he said I had to pay him back…and I had to live at his castle and act as if his slave…he raped me because to him I was his "slave"……" she whispered the last part and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry…" he said.

A tear streaked down her face, and fell to the floor as a light blue gem. Hiei didn't notice, she looked back at him, with a fake smile on, but the sorrow could be seen clear as day in her eyes. "It's alright." She said. "…why the sudden change of character?" Hiei asked. "I only act cold and mean to people I don't know, or people I hate…people who aren't my friends." Yami said. "Than I suppose you consider me a friend?" he asked. She nodded. "Hey, did you ever get that cut treated for on your back?" Yami asked changing the subject. He shook his head. She waved her finger at him as if reprimanding him. He stared at her finger, going cross eyed. She put it down and said. "You should have treated it as soon as we got out of the castle, is it still there?" Hiei nodded. "Still looks like it was made yesterday." He added. She stood up and grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the kitchen. "Off with the shirt, I'm treating that wound weather you like it or not."

He complied, unwillingly, but none the less took his shirt off. She pulled out a first aid kit, and cleaned the dry blood from the wound with a white washcloth. "This may sting a bit…" she said putting peroxide on the cut on his back. He clenched his jaw. It was like some hell juice or something. "Here…bite on this." She said handing him a clean wash cloth to bite on. He did as she began to bandage the wound on his back. She handed his shirt back to him as he released the washcloth from his mouth. "Thanks." He mumbled. She nodded as a welcome and walked back over to her art easil. She began to work on the painting again. Hiei sat on the couch. "So…where's your family?" he asked. "…I don't think I have one. My mom is an assassin in Makai and I haven't found her…my father is dead…and I'm supposed to have a sister somewhere in Makai as well." Yami looked down. "Oh." Was his response. She picked up her paintbrush and finished the painting, when she finished she stood up and stretched, she put the paintbrush down, closed her paints, and waved a goodnight at Hiei, with that she walked out of the room and into her own, the bedroom door was right in front of the living room, so she didn't need to walk far.

When she got inside her room she grabbed for her CD player, she could feel the overwhelming sorrow well up in her chest cavity, she hated it, she wanted to cry, to scream, she began to remember things that had bothered her only when she was alone. She threw chevelle "This type of thinking could do us in." CD in her CD player, and blasted "Vitamen R". (Yes I include lyrics…but I'll interrupt the lyrics to show what she's doing.)

_Some will learn, many do_

_Cover up or spread it out_

_Turn around, had enough_

_Pick and chose or pass it on_

_Buying in, heading for _

_Suffer now or suffer then_

_It's bad enough_

_I want the fear, Need the fear_

_Cause he's alone_

_He has become_

_He's alone_

_He has become_

Yami looked at her desk, she knew she shouldn't get back into her old habit…but the voice of reason wasn't exactly working right now. She got up slowly, tears streaming down her face and opened the drawer in her desk. She pulled out a box, and opened it, inside lay a piece of glass, a paperclip, a razor, a few staples, a safety pin, and a knife. (Can you tell what her old habit was?) A few more tears streaked down her face, falling to the floor as light blue gems. She picked up the knife, inspecting it in the darkness. "I'm sorry daddy…" she whispered as she held her arm out and pressed the knife to her arm.

_Well if they're making it_

_Then they're pushing it_

_And they'reLeading us along_

_The hastle of_

_All the screaming fits_

_The panic makes remorse_

_After all what's the point?_

_Course levitation is possible_

_If you're a fly Achieved and gone_

_There's time for this and so much more_

_It's difficult create a world_

_A special place of my designs _

_to never cope or never care _

_just use the key _

_cause he's alone_

_he has become_

_he's alone he has become_

She looked at her arm, blood dripping to the floor from the many cuts and gashes on both of her arms. She dropped her head, letting her hair fall in her face. She held her head, as another voice awakened within her head, she stifled a scream as she heard the voice pick at the soft spots and fears in her brain. (No she's not skitzo…) Finally she couldn't hold it in any more and let a small scream escape her lips as she grasped her head, blood dripping down her arms and into her hair since her arms were pressed up against her head.

_Well if they're making it_

_Then they're pushing it_

_And they're leading us along_

_The hastle of all the screaming fits_

_The panic makes remorse_

_Over and over a slave_

_Became over and over a slave_

_Became over and over a slave_

_Became over and over a slave_

_Well if they're making it_

_Then they're pushing it_

_And they're leading us along_

_The hastle of all the screaming fits_

_The panic helped before_

_Well if they're making it _

_then they're pushing it _

_and they're leading us along_

_like a cancer caused_

_all the screaming fits_

_the panic makes remorse _

Their was a knock at her bedroom door. The voice had subsided, she stood up, and threw on her sweat shirt which was the closest thing that had long sleeves. She opened her door, and Hiei was standing there. "Hn…are you ok?" he asked. He looked at her eyes they were slightly red. She nodded and looked at the ground. "Why are your eyes red?" he asked. "…I just rubbed my eyes from sleep?" she said in an unsure voice. He rolled his eyes. "You were crying weren't you?" he asked. She looked away, a drop of blood fell to the floor from out of her sleeve. "You're bleeding…" he said. "So?" she asked. "He grabbed her arm and rolled her sweat shirt sleeve up. He stared at the cuts that could barley be seen among the mess of blood that was on her arm. "You moron…" he muttered. He pulled her out of the room and dragged her into the kitchen.

He sat her down and looked at the first aid kit that was still out. He pulled her sweat shirt off, he knew she wouldn't comply. "How could you do this to yourself?" he asked as he mimicked what she did to him early. She could see the concern in his eyes that he had been hiding for a while now. He cleaned the blood off her arms, but the cuts kept bleeding. He sighed and sprayed her arms with the baccine. She bit her lower lip as it started to sting. He grabbed the bandages that looked like white duck tape, and wrapped it around both of her arms. "Don't ever do that again, if you do one of these days you might die from bloodloss." He said. He glared at her. She winced under his glaring stare. "…Who cares if I die?" she asked. "…I would care." He said. "And Yuske would too." He added quickly so he didn't sound like he was the only one.

She looked away and stood up. She began to walk toward her room, he followed. "Oh no…I'm not trusting you alone again." He said. She ignored him and walked through her bedroom door, he followed inside and spotted light blue gems on the floor and on the bed. He peeked into her mind for a second. "You're a koorime." He said, it was a statement, not a question. She nodded gathering the gems and putting them in another drawer. "And you're half fire demon, half koorime, you have a jigon eye in the middle of your forehead and you have a sister." She said. "How did you know that?" he asked. "I kinda read your mind…sorry…" she said lightly. "Well stay out of my mind." He snapped. She nodded. "I would like to get some sleep now." she said. He nodded and left the room "No cutting…or I'll cut you myself with my katana which will hurt more than those." He said as he closed the door. She nodded and crawled under the covers, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Outside, in the living room, he sat down on the sofa and sighed. "_see that wasn't so hard now, was it? You let her know you care." _The annoying voice in the back of his head said. _"Shut it." _He thought back. The voice complied and he closed his eyes, and fell asleep on the couch sitting up, as Blade 2 began on the TV.

end chapter 8

Bloody hell that was long!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Note to the readers

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time…just that I've been having a lot of problems with my home life and junk like that, sorry…anyway, here's the next chapter…Oh yeah and plus I've had to work on my novels…

Disclaimer- Here is some places to hide if the original author or creator comes after you for not putting a disclaimer…

H- Hell. I mean come on,unless the author is REALLY intent on killing you he won't go after you there! …Plus Hell makes a yummy bagel…

I- Isla Sorna 207 miles off the coast of Costa Rica…I know wrong movie but hey…the dinosaurs are cool…plus while there you can build a dinosaur army against the original creator.

E- Eagles Nest. Just act like one of the eagles young. Eagles are known to protect their children against angry man eating writers…

I- In a hole…just don't cover yourself in petroleum and light yourself aflame like Hitler…like Eddie iizard says…it isn't THAT romantic…

Chapter 9

Yami woke up hearing her door open. She didn't really wake up, but she did come into a conscious state. She rolled over pulling the covers over her head. She felt someone nudge her lightly and groaned. "Five more minutes…" Another nudge, she opened her eyes and sat up yawning. She looked to the person who had nudged her. It was Hiei. He stood there staring at her. "What are you looking at…?" she asked blinking. She then noticed and turned bright red as she pulled her tank top strap up more, it had almost showed her chest. Hiei shook his head, turning a dark crimson color quickly. "Hn…. everyone's in the living room…they wanted to spend the day together with you…" Hiei said. "I was just warning you…" he continued and he walked out. Yami blinked, and then laid back, she sighed and stared at the ceiling.

In the living room

"You get her up?" Yuske asked. Hiei nodded, he still had a faint pink tint to his cheeks. Kurama blinked at the color on his cheeks, wondering what happened. "AND SHE DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hn No baka, she isn't that bad." Hiei said. Kuwabara paused his surprise and nudged Hiei. "You liiiiiiike her don't you…?" he said. "I do not like that-that…that demonic thing in there!" Hiei protested, he glared at Kuwabara with a heated glare. He didn't mean what he said, but Kuwabara didn't know that, or the others. "Okay okay…jeez…touchy touchy…" Kuwabara spoke. "Okay both of you shut up!" Yuske shouted. "Sooo…if you don't like her, than why were you here last night?" Kuwabara asked continuing to pester Hiei. "Hn. It was raining and there was nowhere to go since Kurama had been out last night…" he said. "Suuuuuuuure!" Kuwabara said teasing him. Hiei grabbed his Katana "If you don't shut the fuck up I swear I'm going to cut your tounge off!" Hiei yelled. Kuwabara shut up real fast.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yami walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Her hair was down and dry, allowing people to see how long her hair really was. It was waist length; she turned to look at all of them. She was wearing a knee length witch like ripped black skirt, and a black and white striped long sleeved top. She wore stockings that were also striped black and white, and shin length boots. She made a nervous smile.

"…You're in a skirt…" Kuwabara said in awe. "Naw, ya think?" Yami said rolling her eyes. Hiei stared at her. Yuske smiled, seeing Hiei stare at her, but didn't say anything. Yuske thought of Yami as a sister, who wouldn't tell anyone the secrets he told her. Botan suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Well are you all ready!" She spoke cheerfully. Everyone nodded. Keiko was there too, Yami wondered if she had seen the drawing of her and Yuske. "Okay, first I thought about going to the movies and then the mall…we can catch lunch there, and then go to the park and hang out there, after that we can go to the carnival and after the carnival we can go out partying in the latest clubs!" Botan spoke cheerfully. Yami blinked. She had never done so much in a day. "Whaddo ya say!" Botan spoke. "It sounds so much fun!" Keiko spoke. Yukina giggled. "Sure…" she said. Yuske shrugged. "I'd love to!" Kuwabara said, but that was probably only due to the fact Yukina wanted to go. Kurama smiled and said. "I don't see why not…" Hiei shrugged. Everyone turned to Yami. She shrugged. "I don't care." She said. "Okay! Off the movies then first!" Botan said as she marched out the door, Keiko and the others following. Yami shook her head watching them, wondering what would happen today.

End chapter 9

Okay, I'll update when I can but right now I'm sooooooo tired…I went to sleep at 5:15 AM playing Kingdom hearts which I have no just gotten the hang of…I am in Aladdin! Yessssssssssss!…Hi…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Disclaimer- I don't own it…nope…don't own it…here are excuses if the original writer comes after you wanted revenge…

Y- your aunt's cousin's uncle's wife's daughter's son's third cousin's former roommate made you do it…

A- Admit to it. Maybe if you admit to it and say you're sorry and give candy to the writer he'll forgive you and go away…

M- Move. Move out of the state, move out of the country, hey! While you're at it move out of the world! Move to mars and help them plan their attack on Earth while you're at it…

I- Igloo. Yes…hide in an igloo with a computer to continue writing…they'll never find you in the igloo…plus all the free ice cream you want that'll never melt…

Chapter 10

"What movie…what movie what movie…" Botan said looking at the listings. The movies that were out were Batman begins, Bewitched, Charlie and the Chocolate factory, Cinderella Man, Fantastic Four, Herbie: Fully loaded, Dark Water, The longest yard, Madagascar, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Rebound, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the sith, War of the Worlds, and Wedding crashers. "Let's go see Madagascar! It has cute animals in it…" Yukina suggested with a small smile. Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Keiko pulled on Yuske's arm, "Come on Yuske…" she pleaded. Yuske sighed. "Fine…" Kurama shrugged, he didn't care which movie. "There is NO way in hell you're getting me into a movie like that…" Yami and Hiei said in unison, which creeped everyone out. "Okay then…you two can see your owwwwn movie…" Botan said snickering. Yami turned pink and crossed her arms. "Fine…" she grumbled. Hiei turned pink, crossed his arms and looked at the wall. Botan sighed and looked at Yami. "Will it make you happyyyy if I buy you caaaaaaaandy?" Botan spoke. Yami's eyes lit up.

A few minutes later, after buying their tickets and buying their food they sat at in the back row together, Yami in the far corner, Hiei next to her, Botan next to Hiei, Yuske next to Botan, Keiko next to Yuske, Kuwabara next to Yukina, and Yukina next to Kurama. No one was in the movie theater so Yuske put his feet up on the seat. "Yuske!" Keiko spoke, shocked as if he was doing it. (Yami is going to scare you all while on a sugar high…) Yami slid down the bars in the isle, a bag of sour patch kids in her hands. "Me likey candy me likey caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandy!" She jittered happily; her eyes seemed to dilate when she said "Caaaaaaaaaaandy" for a long time. Hiei blinked. Botan laughed. "I like her better on sugar!" Botan said. Yuske blinked. Yami's eyes shifted back and forth as she licked the back of a sour patch kids and threw it at Botan. Botan's eyes went wide as the sticky gummy got stuck to her hair. "I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR I WAS DEAD AT THE TIME I WAS DEAD AT THE TIME!" Yami yelled in the empty movie theater. It would probably remain empty due to the fact that everyone had seen the movie and it was amazingly still in theaters. Botan got up and went to tackle Yami who ran through the maze of seats saying "I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS ON THE MOON WITH STEVE!" she climbed back up the stairs and hid in the corner like no one could see her.

"You cannot see me…I be invisible foo'…" Yami said from the corner. "Yami…are you okay…?" Yuske asked getting up and walking over to her. "I be fine foo'…what is up dawg?" she asked. Yuske blinked. "I think she's on a sugar high…" Keiko said from behind him. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Hiei tell me what has the lady won?" Yami said looking to Hiei. Hiei blinked. "I'm stayin out of this…" he said sitting back in his chair. Botan snickered, now that she had gotten the sour patch kid out from her hair.

Yami popped up behind Botan, how no one was sure. "Why's your hair blue?" She asked, she popped up behind her other shoulder. "How'd you get it to be blue?" she asked as she popped up on the side of Botan. "What if I died my hair blue?" she said popping up on the opposite side of Botan. "Would I just walk around being blue daba dee daba die?" she asked as she popped up over Botan's head. Botan blinked. The movie began to start, and no one else was in the movie theater. Yami settled down and sat in her seat next to Hiei and ate her candy. Without her noticing, Hiei took some of her candy and ate it. He watched the screen.

About an hour into the movie, when the Lemurs were on the TV, they were singing, "I like to move it move it." Yami jumped up and grabbed Hiei and danced. Hiei blinked. "Come on Hieeeeeeei!" Yami said she gave him this puppy dog eyed look that could melt his heart, amazingly. He danced a bit…but not much. Yuske laughed, and just so Yami and Hiei wouldn't look like idiots in the movie theater, grabbed Keiko and danced with her. Kuwabara blinked at the sudden movement of everyone. Botan got up and danced herself. They all cheered, "Move it!" when the group of Lemurs would. When the "New York Giants" interrupted the song, Yami jumped up and down happily and threw her arms around Hiei. Hiei turned five different shades of red. Yami unlatched herself from him and sat down in her seat to watch the rest of the movie. Hiei sat down next to her, a bit surprised, and happy. Everyone else sat down.

_What did I tell you! Huh! Huh! You like the fact that she hugged you! _The voice said in the back of his head. Hiei made a small smile in the dark. _Yeah, I did. So what? I like her…she doesn't know that. _Hiei thought back. He looked at Yami who was watching the movie intently, popping a candy into her mouth every now and again. Yuske peered at Hiei from over Botan and smiled, he thought he knew that Hiei liked her. He was glad, maybe Hiei would tell her and she would be able to tell him. He wanted her to be happy, I mean, her life so far didn't sound like a pretty happy life. He turned his head again to look at the screen and was taken by surprise when Keiko kissed him on the cheek. "Wh-what was that for?" he whispered to her. Keiko smiled. "For taking me to see this movie…I know you didn't want to…but thank you." Keiko said. Yami glanced at Hiei a few times, when he wasn't looking at her. She smiled and continued watching the movie. Secretly, she hadn't hugged him on accident, or due to hyper-ness. She had wanted to hug him because she liked him a lot. Her smile grew bigger; this day was beginning very well for her. She wondered what other good things the day would bring about.

End Chapter 10

Yes…I know I update like an hour later…but so what…don't complain. And yes I know it was a gay movie to pick, but it's the only movie I could chose that I've seen in theaters besides War of the Worlds which I didn't want to have to put into it, plus it was better making Yami hyper to Madagascar. I know you're probably ticked that I'm cutting up the day in chapters…but come on…it builds suspense…anyway…yeah…I'll write the next chapter tomorrow.

Ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Note to all my readers:

Guys thank you so much for leaving me reviews, I feel important, and loved because you guys keep telling me to write, which I will, now that I have time. And again, I apologize for not updating in the longest, I had a lot of home issues, so I apologize. I know the Lyrics thing got annoying, but I got bored and I wanted to keep my fingers busy by typing, I probably won't use any more lyrics, and will try to write the best of my ability. Yet again, I must say, I'm not writing a lemon, sorry to disappoint anyone if so, but I really don't want to be writing those things, plus if I did it would fade out with a kiss. That's it…. anyway…Sorry if it bothers anyone how Yami changes through the story, or how Hiei acts through the story but I am having issues pin pointing Hiei's attitude due to the fact that Yu Yu hakusho has been taken off the air…:sniffle: I can no longer see my man in action…hi…:shifty eyes: No one read that…anyway thank you guys so much for reviewing and not leaving any flames or bad reviews.

Disclaimer: Here are some things to do if your getting chased by the original author of the story…

Y- Yet again…blame the evil monkey in your closet.

U- Urameshi. The actual Yuske appeared in your room one night and told you to do it.

S- Sew buttons onto the original author's face…sure it'll get you in more trouble but he or she will be deathly afraid of buttons, thread, and needles for the rest of his or her life…

K- Kill…Kill the original author and resume his or her life pretending to be him or her…if that doesn't work…hide in the witness protection program

E- Elope…but skip the marriage part…just run away and hide in a hole in the ground…hey it worked for Osama…but Osama's probably sitting down in Florida in Miami all shaven and shorn drinking a Pinia' Coolada and laughing his ass off as we all try to find him…gr…

Chapter 11

Yami was standing outside of the movie theater. Her hyperness had gone away a bit, but she was still cheery, she just wasn't jumping up and down saying "Me likey candy…". Botan jumped up and down happily. "Now the best part of today!" She cheered. Keiko and Yukina smiled as well. Yami blinked. "Which would be…?" she asked. "SHOPPING!" Yukina, Botan, and Keiko all declared. Yuske sighed and shrugged; he knew he had no way out of it, so why fight. Kuwabara of course agreed due to the fact Yukina wanted to shop. Kurama shrugged, he didn't care. "Besides, I do have some shopping I need to do for mother…" Kurama spoke quietly. Hiei "Hn-ed" and didn't say any thing else. "Noooooooooooooo!" Yami said. "NO SHOPPING! SHOPPING BAAAD…!" she yelled. "Kino don't leaaaave me in the car while you go shop in the CVS for hours…" Yami said, as her eyes shifted around. "Oh come on! It's not that bad, you're a girl! You'll get used to it!" Botan said grabbing Yami and beginning to drag her off as the guys followed. "Noooo! Don't let them taaaaake me!" she said. Botan approached a Claires. "DEFIDANTLY DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME INTO THE DEVIL'S WORKSHOP!" (No offense to anyone who likes claires…but I'm scared of it due to the fact my best friend's mom gets lost in there and leaves us in there to do nothing but run around the store looking at shiny jewelry…) Hiei smirked at Yami's reaction. "O! O! O! I have an idea!" Keiko called out. "What is it!" Botan exclaimed she smiled while holding onto Yami who was whining. "We can give Yami an entire make over!" she called out.

"WHAT!" Yami yelled, making a few heads turn in her direction. She went silent again. Botan smiled. "What a great idea! We can get her out of this…phase…" she said pointing to the black clothes Yami was wearing. "It's not a phase it's MY style…' Yami said defensively. They dragged her inside the claires, the guys waited outside refusing to budge inside the pink store. Botan went over to a corner that had pink things in it. Yami wasn't paying attention anymore, she sighed near the window and looked out the window, looking at Hiei who was staring into space. Keiko popped up behind her. "You like him…don't you…?" she asked. Yami jumped "N-no!" Yami stuttered. Yukina and Botan came over too. "Don't denyyyyyy what's insiiiiiiiiiiide" said a girl who had just walked into the store. Her hair was a light blonde with streaks of Red and dark brown here or there. Her eyes were bright green and she smiled at Yami. "ALICIA!" Yami yelled she jumped from behind the swarm of other girls and hid behind the new girl. The new girl was dressed in a pair of blackjeans, a chain hanging off of them,and ablack shirt that had Sirius black on it that said, "Have you seen this wizard?" Yami popped up behind Alicia's shoulder, which was kind of hard to do since Alicia was taller than her. "What's all the ruckus?" Yuske asked walking into the store for the first time. "Eeeee! Aliciaaaa!" Yami declared hugging Alicia. "Okay…not in public…" Alicia said pushing her off. Yuske blinked. "Who's the new girl?" Yuske asked looking at Alicia. "This is my best friend Alicia…whom I haven't seen in a long time because I thought she moved to Georgia in the United States…" Yami spoke. "Nope. Biblical Red necks-vile got on my nerves, I decided to come back here…I got sick of living there…I mean…it's okay when you visit and all…but when you live there it's torture…" She said.

"Yaaaay!" Yami said. "So…who're you?" Alicia asked looking at Yuske. "Name's Yuske…" he said. "Yuske, the famous Spirit detective? I've heard of you when I used to visit Makai every now and again…" Alicia said. "You're a demon?" he whispered to her. She nodded. "Half Wolf, Half Elemental." She spoke. Yuske shrugged, she didn't seem like a threat so she was okay. Botan started to fume, she was getting very impatient and grabbed Yami again. "Come onnnn!…I found a lot of cute things for you in here, and I just bought them…so let's go to Rave girl!" she exclaimed. Yami whined. "Aliciaaaaa saaaave meh…" she said. "Hey…if I wanted to I could take you bra shopping again…with all the boys…" Alicia said. "No thank you." Yami said. Hiei was observing the scene. Yami's eyes shifted as she thought up a plan as Botan dragged her out of Claires, the group following, all except Kurama who had gone to JC Penny to buy things for his mother. "Come on Alicia…you can't be that meeeean!" Yami whined as Botan dragged her toward Rave girl. "This is my evil deed." Alicia responded. "MY EVIL DEED!" She yelled out in the mall, making a few heads turn. Botan grabbed Hiei and made him come in the store as well. Botan shoved an outfit into Yami's hands and made her go to the dressing room. "Come back out when you're done." Botan said.

Hiei looked around the store oddly; he didn't like it here either. Keiko was looking through clothes and asking Yuske what he thought, Yukina the same only Kuwabara commented on the clothes willingly. Alicia stood outside the dressing room with Botan, Hiei outside of the dressing room area. Yami inside the dressing room was whining as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You aren't really going to make me walk out of the dressing room like this…are you?" she asked. "Of course! Let's see how cute you look!" Botan said. Yami opened the door, stepping out in a shirt jean skirt, and a pink tank top that showed her belly button. "So that's what your skin looks like under all that black…" Alicia said looking at Yami's paper white pale legs. "Girl, you need to get out more! Hey, maybe tomorrow we can all go to the beach!" Botan exclaimed. "And what's up with the bandages?" Botan continued. "We have school tomorrow…and it's my style…you know how fighters do the wrap around…stuff…well…it looks cool…" Yami said. "Okay then, next weekend! We can spend the entire weekend there on the beach…and okaaayyy…whatever floats your boat" Botan said cheerfully. Alicia didn't look convinced, and would talk to her about it later, but right now she decided to let her be happy. Yami whined yet again. "But we'll have to go shopping after school on Thursday and Friday to get you beach stuff…" Botan continued. "I am NOT wearing any of this crap to the beach!" Yami said pointing to the outfit she was wearing. She was still wearing her boots, which didn't go with the outfit all too much. "Go show Keiko and Yukina!" Botan said shoving her out of the dressing room area. Alicia snickered. "I look like a prep…" Yami whined as she walked out of the dressing room area. Keiko spotted her. "Yami! You look so adorable in that outfit!" she said. Yami shook her head sadly thinking that Keiko had no taste what so ever. Hiei snickered seeing Yami in the outfit, she did look cute, but it just somehow didn't seem to fit her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Yami demanded looking at Hiei. "So what if I was?" Hiei asked. Yami paused for a long moment. "…Damn you." She said after the long pause. "You look beautiful." Yukina said walking over. Yuske stifled a laugh looking at her. Kuwabara went out on a full laugh fest. She hit him upside the head. "That's it! I'm changing and getting out of this prep store!" Yami declared, making a few of the "preps" heads turn to glare at her. Yami walked back into the dressing room and changed into her regular clothes. Alicia was laughing outside. "I can't believe you actually got dressed in it!…I can't believe you actually TOUCHED it!" Alicia laughed. "Yeah yeah shut up…" Yami said walking out of the dressing room. "That's it…I'm going to MY store now…" Yami declared walking out of the dressing room area. "Yeah I'm there with ya." Alicia said. "Hot Topic here we come…" Yami said happily, she walked out of Rave girl with Alicia. Botan and the others followed. "Hot what?" Botan asked. Yami and Alicia paused in the crowd. "…You don't know hot topic…?" Yami and Alicia said in Unison. "I do." Hiei said. "Thank you…at least SOMEONE is smart…" Yami said. "I know it too…" Yuske said. "Another smart one." Alicia agreed. "Come everyone…we fly." Alicia spoke. "After this can we get something to eat?" Kuwabara asked from behind them. "Sure." Botan said.

Yami walked in front of Hot Topic, the music blaring. Botan blinked. "And you called claries the devil's work shop?" Botan asked. "Actually it is because in truth the devil is preppy…I mean…you should meet Scarlet…working for her and her husband in hell gets on my nerves…having to stand outside the gates of hell and guard the place…man it's good to stretch…" Alicia said. Botan blinked. "You guarded the gates of hell?" she asked. "Yeah, she did, she was the wolf I would summon in Makai to help me fight…" Yami said walking into Hot Topic with Alicia. Yami had a flashback…

_An 8-year-old Yami gulped as she looked at the band of thieves that had just surrounded her. "WOLF OF HELL I COMMAND YOU TO ARISE!" Yami yelled. But no one came; Yami was beginning to be cornered. "WOLF OF HELL ARISE!" She yelled again. "ARISE!" She said. "ARISE! ARISE! ARISE! ARISE!" She yelled. The thieves laughed at her as they cornered her. They tied her up and robbed her, and were about to kick her around when a much different looking Alicia appeared, her hair was black her ears silver, her tail silver, and her eyes silver. She yawned and said. "What do you want now?" not noticing the thieves. "Help me!" Yami said looking down at the ropes she was tied in. "Help you with what? You're just playing with your friends…" Alicia said blinking. "THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS!" Yami yelled. "…Really?" Alicia asked. "YES REALLY!" Yami yelled. "…Ohhhhhhhh…" Alicia said. "Then who are they?" she continued. "I don't know! Thieves that decided to rob me!" Yami yelled. "…Ohhhhhhhhhhh…" Alicia said again. She looked at the head thief and walked over to him. The head thief had spiked black hair, and dark crimson red eyes. He had on a black on Black pin striped suit, and was wearing a black frank Sinatra gangster hat. "You…yes you…" Alicia said pointing to the head thief. "Not you…" she said pointing at a lower thief. "You." She said pointing back at the head thief. "I have a bone to pick with you…" Alicia continued. "…But first what's your name so I can stop calling you "You"" Alicia asked. The head bandit rolled his eyes. "Kageromaru." He said. (No not the one from Inuyasha…) "Okay…what if I give you………a very rare stone that I happen to carry with me…Will you let the Inari go?" Alicia asked. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" Yami yelled wriggling about on the ground. "Lemme see it…" Kageromaru said. Alicia pulled it from her pocket and showed a blood red stone. Kageromaru's eyes sparkled, and got an odd gleam in his eye. "Guys, drop the Inari's junk…we're goin to have fuuuuuuun tonight!" Kageromaru said, he took the stone as all the other thieves dropped Yami's stuff, the fled the area and Kageromaru tipped his gangster/frank sinatra/feathered hat, and ran off. Alicia went over to Yami and untied her. "You didn't really give him the real Stone of Illusions…did you?" Yami asked. "No…that happened to be a stone I found in my brother's backyard that looked like the stone of Illusions…" Alicia said blinking. Yami sighed in relief and grabbed her stuff. Yami began to walk off, Alicia following. _

Yami's eyes shifted around Hot Topic, and then she looked at Alicia. "…You found that stone in your brother's back yard…" She said. "Sure did." Alicia said. "He kicked me out though." She continued. "It's hard to live with a half Elemental, Half Velociraptor brother." Alicia continued. Botan looked around uncomfortably, while Hiei was looking at shirts. Yami went to look at pants on the guys' section. She practically drooled over a pair of black pants with handcuffs hanging off them with all sorts of chains. Alicia was drooling over a pair of baggy pants that had green chains hanging off of them and green stitching all over them. "I waaaaaaant it…I neeeeeeeeed it…it's myyyyyyyyyyyyyy-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…" she whined picking the pants up. "I'm sure." Yami said looking up and blinking. "I'm sure you want that shirt too…" Yami said pointing to a shirt that said "Azkaban Prisoner # 30291" it was black and white. Alicia dropped the pants and ran over to the shirt. "My-ine…" she said. "Hey guys…I'm gonna go look for Kurama so we can go get lunch…" Botan said, leaving the store. Keiko and Yukina followed, they didn't like this store much. Alicia bought the shirt and the pants and hugged the bag. While Yami bought the pants with a few shirts with sayings like "Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side and a dark side, and holds the universe together." "Silence is golden, but Duct tape is Silver", "From the Desk of Toto, Dear Dorothy, Took the shoes, hated Oz, Find your own way home", "Educated Idiot", "They don't pay me enough to be nice to you", "I see assholes, They're everywhere, They walk around like everyone else, They don't even know they're assholes" "I know you are but what am I?", "I'm your brain on drugs." and A shirt with Foamy the squirrel on it holding a French fry saying "Someone should stab you in the eye with a really hot French fry!" She also bought a few more chains, and necklaces. Alicia didn't complain, she already had all the shirts Yami had just bought.

"How did you get the money to buy all that!" Alicia gaped as they both walked out of the store, and walked toward Yuske and Kuwabara. "I work…I had a lot of money left over from paying the rent for my apartment…" Yami said blinking. "About that…you see…I got no home here…and well…eh heh…my brother isn't on the surface anymore…so…" Alicia said. Yami sighed. "Fine." She said. "YESSSS!" Alicia exclaimed. Hiei walked over to the two, holding a bag himself. "What did yoooooooou buy?" Alicia asked, she grabbed the bag and dumping the contents onto the bench Yami was sitting on. A pair of black baggy pants with red stitching and red stars on it fell out of the bag with a shirt that said "Were you always this stupid?" and another shirt that said "I'm surrounded by Idiots" and another shirt that said "Do I look like a fucking people person?", there was also a belt that fell out of the bag that had pyramid spikes on it, along with a bracelet like it. A chained necklace with a sword hanging off of it, and dragons on either side of the necklace, and a pair chained ball necklace. "Wow…the Munchkin is rich!" Alicia declared. "Munchkin!" Hiei exclaimed. "Yes…munchkin…and dude…how do you get your hair like that?" Alicia asked poking his hair. "You must get up very early in the morning…and use A LOT of hair spray…" Alicia said. She was about to say more when Botan, Keiko and Yukina returned with Kurama. Hiei stuffed his purchases into a bag and grumbled about being called a munchkin. "C'mon let's go eat lunch." Botan said. "I'm huuuuuuuuuungry!" Kuwabara whined. "That's why we're going to go eat…" Botan said. She began to walk off toward the food court, everyone following.

End chapter 11

There…don't worry…be happy…anyway…yeah…in case you all are wondering Yami will be changing because of the fact her best friend is back in town. This is how she used to be when Alicia was around…anyway…I'll update ASAP


	12. Chapter 12

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Thanks for all the reviews, really, thanks. You're awesome…and I know…the prep stores are so annoying…my aunt did it to me…and my cousin did it to me…:shivers: scarrrrrryyy…anyway…yes…thank you for the reviews…

Dear NewPortWriter,

I'm writing, I'm writing…be happy….don't worry…be happy…and yes…the biblical rednecks of Georgia…have fun in Georgia!

Ah yes, and I would like to thank my best friend Alicia for inspiring the character of Alicia in the fanfic...and for putting me in her fanfic as well...yes...

Disclaimer- Okay…here's some things to do if the original author comes after you…

K- Kill him…Okay, yeah, so it'll get you in more trouble and the actual series can never be continued…but look at the bright side…the original author is off your back…

U- Umbrella…Send the Green Umbrella army after him…yes…there actually is an army of umbrella's…just look in the world of Silvana…

R- put a red mark on your door with paint…he'll pass over your house then…

A- Threaten him with an A bomb…though you really don't have one and probably would never use one…it's worth a try…even though the cops'll be after you thinking you're a terrorist…

M- Call your mommy…and your lawyer…and your teddy bear…then give the teddy bear to him as a peace offering…if he chucks it or rips the head off, this is your signal to run far far away…

A- …Call my good old friend Anubis…he'll take care of him…

Chapter 12

Yami sat down next to Alicia, who was eating Orange chicken with Fried rice from Panda express. "What'd you get?" Botan asked looking up from her taco from the taco bell. Yami opened her Styrofoam container, showing she had Chinese food from Panda Express. She had Sweet and Sour pork, with Orange Chicken, and Fried rice. She ate with chopsticks. Hiei was eating Sweet and Sour pork and lo main. (Or however you spell it…) Kuwabara was eating a burger from the burger king, along with Yuske. Yukina was eating a sub from subway with Keiko. Kurama ate Chinese as well, orange chicken and fried rice. (Oh god now I'm getting hungry…I WANT IT!…hi…) Alicia finished first. "So…" she said leaning back in her chair. Botan finished her tacos and looked around. "You know, Alicia doesn't really know any of us…" Botan said. "So why don't we all get introduced?" she asked. "I'm Alicia Allicard, in the flesh and blood…yup. Best friend of Yami, guard of hell." She said. Kurama stared at her every now and again. He couldn't help it; she was beautiful to him, and hilarious. "Yuske Urameshi…Spirit detective…" Yuske said taking another bite out of his burger. "…You…yes you…" Alicia said pointing at Yuske. "Not you." She continued pointing at Yami. "You." She said again pointing at Yuske. "I shall call you……………… phone booth." Alicia said. "Why phone booth?" Yuske asked in confusion. Alicia shrugged. "First thing that popped into my head." She said. "It's better than being called Yummy…" Alicia said looking at Yami. Yami sighed, and continued eating. "Botan here! Ferry woman and grim reaper of the underworld." Botan said cheerfully. "…And you…" Alicia said pointing at Botan. "You are now BoBo…" Alicia declared. Botan blinked, then shrugged. "Hn. Hiei." Hiei said crossing his arms, he was finished. "…And you…you are vain little munchkin or frigget…" Alicia said pointing at Hiei.

"What the hell is a frigget!" he demanded. "A fricken midget…" Alicia and Yami said in unison. "She used to call me frigget all the time, but now she's taken a liking to Yummy Inari…" Yami said. "…Yummy Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. Yami nodded. "Evil Shrimp is more a like it…" Kuwabara muttered. Yami shot him a glare and continued eating. Hiei sat there growling. "Kuwabara!" Kuwabara declared pointing to himself. "…Yes…I shall name you Kookaburra…after that freaky bird in Australia…" Alicia spoke. Kuwabara did a face fault and fell over. "My name's Keiko." Keiko spoke politely smiling at Alicia. "Yes…hello cake…" Alicia said. Keiko blinked, but continued smiling. "I'm Yukina…" Yukina said quietly, smiling politely. "Yes…hello the green sea biscuit…" Alicia spoke. Yukina laughed politely. "I'm Suichi Minamino (I think that's his name…right?…Don't kill me Kurama fans if I get it wrong please don't kill meh!)…But mostly referred to as Kurama." Kurama spoke. He smiled politely. "I shall name you Lion…with your oh so mighty mane of red hair…and dude…no offense but you really look girly…" Alicia said. Kurama blinked, and sighed. He examined his hair. Hiei snickered. "Yeah…she tends to give people nicknames…" Yami said as she finished her meal.

Alicia cleared her throat. "Anyway…yes…I have the perfect plan…" Alicia said tapping her fingertips against each other like she was some type of evil genius. "I don't like that look…" Yami said backing away a bit. "MY EVIL DEED!" Alicia shouted, making some heads turn toward her. Yami sank in her seat a bit. Everyone was done eating. Yuske took all the trash to the garbage can and sat back down with them. "Yes…come everyone…we fly." Alicia said standing up and walking out of the food court and in the direction of the Target in the mall. "…Oh no…Alicia you aren't gonna do what I think you're gonna do…are you?" Yami said gulping. "Of course I am." Alicia said happily. "What exactly are we doing?" Botan asked. "Come BoBo…and Cake…and Green Sea Biscuit…we fly…over there…" Alicia said pointing to a spot away from Yami and the guys. They walked over to the spot. "We are going to force Yami bra shopping with the guys." Alicia said. "I did it once to her in fifth grade…" she said snickering. "Why?" Botan asked. "Because…1. It'll embarrass her. 2. It'll embarrass the vain little munchkin because I'm going to make him choose something for her. And 3. Because it's fun…" Alicia spoke. Botan blinked. "Oh my…" Keiko said. Then she paused. "So she DOES like him?" she asked. "No. She likes the King of French cheese." Alicia said. "Really?" Keiko asked. "Actually, I'm not sure…but they seem to act a lot like each other…so that's probably who it will end up…MY FORESIGHT… THESE EYES DO NOT LIE!" She said. Botan and the other girls blinked. "Anyway…yes…we shall force her bra shopping…" Alicia spoke.

End chapter 12

Annnnnyway…yes…the next chapter with the bra shopping is of my own experience…my best friend tried to do that to me once with our other best friend who happened to be a guy. Anyway…yes…tune in for the next chapter…I'll update as soon as possible…like tomorrow probably…


	13. Chapter 13

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Thanks for complimenting me…and saying it was funny…thanks for being a constant reviewer!

Dear NewPortWriter,

Yes…we fly…

Warning, this chapter has boob content and bra content.

Disclaimer- People to blame if you get caught without a disclaimer.

B- Bob the builder…let's see him fix this one…

O- Osama Bin Laden…say he stole the story…get him in even more trouble than he already is…the bastard deserves it…

T- Mr. T, …this time I pity da foo' who took this story…Mr. T…shame on you…

A- A random hobo on the street…hey it might work…you never know until you try

N- Nader. Ralph Nader…Nader Nader Nader I made him out of clay…and when he's dry and ready oh Nader I will send to run for president………………and lose…………and steal this story…………………….as a last resort…

Chapter 13

Alicia dragged Yami into target, as the others followed. "What in all the hells are we doing!" Yuske demanded. "This…" Alicia said dragging Yami over to the bra section. Yami was changing five million different colors at a time. "Come on Aliiiicia…you can't be this meaaaan…" Yami whined. "Of course I am." Alicia said. Botan snickered. Keiko stayed out of it, but didn't interfere. "Ohhhhhhhh vain little munchkiiiiiiin…" Alicia said turning to Hiei. She grabbed him and shoved him toward the bras. "Why don't you pick one out for her especially…" she said, snickering. Yami shifty eyed and started to tip toe away. "Ohhhhhh no you don't!" Alicia said grabbing Yami. "And I want you to model it for me." Alicia continued. "But-But-But…" Yami stuttered trying to get away. "You…look…now…before…I find something to blackmail you with…" Alicia said pointing at Hiei. Hiei crossed his arms. "…Oh yeah…and you're looking for a C32…" Alicia continued. Yami stopped her struggling, giving up, and turned a deep crimson, standing there. "DUDE!" Kuwabara said. Yuske hit him upside the head. "Don't even think about it." Yuske said. "Wow…you got some big torpedo's there girl…" said a man who had just walked up to the group. His hair was red, short, and was spiked up. His eyes were a dark green, he was tall, very tall, possibly 6ft 11in.

He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, a dark black jacket thrown over his shoulders. He smirked at them. Yami turned redder now, especially because a complete stranger had heard her bra size. "…Hellooooo…" Alicia said sticking a hand in the air and waving it slightly. The man smiled, and held out his hand to Alicia and Yami. "The names Jageromaru." He spoke. "Yes…it is very nice to meet you Jabba the hut…" Alicia spoke shaking his hand. Jageromaru laughed. "I got to admit, I never heard that one before." He said. Alicia smiled. "And you two lovely ladies might be…?" Jageromaru asked looking from Yami to Alicia. "Oh. I'm Alicia, and this is Yami." Alicia said pointing to Yami who she was still holding onto. "…May I flee?" Yami asked. She didn't like this "Jageromaru" he gave her the heebee jeebee's for some reason. "No. No you may not flee." Alicia said. Hiei had walked back over. "May I join in the festivities?" Jageromaru asked. "Sure. The more the Merrier!" Alicia and Botan said. Just then another man walked up beside Jageromaru. "Hey Jag…who's your new friends?" he asked looking at them all. Yuske blinked, Kuwabara the same. Kurama kinda twitched, he felt as if Jageromaru was aiming in on his kill…Alicia. In his mind, he threw a fit saying "She's mine! She's mine! I saw her first! Sure I haven't made a move but leave me alooooone! She's miiiiiiiiiiiine!"

The new man who had just walked over to them had black spiked hair with red streaks here or there, his eyes were a cloudy gray/blue color, he was tall, not as tall as Jageromaru though, about only 6ft 3in. He smiled warmly at them, a piercing in his ear could be seen, and it was a silver hoop. He was wearing a black shirt that said, "Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." He was wearing baggy black jeans that had various chains hanging off of them. "Name's blade." He said holding his hand out to Yami. "Eh heh…yeah…" Yami said nervously shaking his hand. "Yami…" she said. Blade smiled. Alicia dragged Yami to the side. "Why are the hot guys swarming youuuuuuuu?" she asked. Yami blinked and backed away, accidentally bumping into Hiei. "Sorry…" Yami muttered. "Anyway…A BRA SHOPPING WE WILL GO!" Alicia yelled. Yami hid behind a rack of clothes. "Please no…I mean come on…" "How about this?" Jageromaru asked holding up a black lacy one. Yami sank to the ground and crawled inside the rack of clothes. Hiei twitched at Jageromaru, thinking that he was going to kill him. Blade stood off to the side, politely, not wanting to embaress the poor girl.

"Yes…I like that one…" Alicia said, she spotted Yami in the rack of clothes and pulled her out. "Yes…now go model it…" Alicia said giving her the bra and shoving her toward the dressing rooms. "…You aren't really going to make me walk out in just a bra are you?" Yami asked. "No…you'll be wearing your skirt…and stockings…" Alicia said. "Isn't it illegal though!" Yami said. "Not if you stay near the dressing room and let us all see…" Alicia said. Yami whined, and hit herself in the head. "Come on you can't be serious…" Yami said. "You know, you're embarrassing the poor girl." Blade said looking at Alicia and Yami from behind a pair of dark shades that he had just put on. Hiei glared at Blade. It was bothering him that this…Blade…person seemed to care so much. "…Yes. I know I'm embarrassing her…that's the whole point…" Alicia said shooing her off to the dressing room. Yami reluctantly put it on, but walked out with her shirt on. "…Dude that bra makes your boobs look bigger." Alicia said. Yami crossed her arms. Botan popped onto the scene. "Actually it does…" Botan said. "Can you stop talking about my boobs!" Yami yelled. Hiei and the other guys were standing there. Kuwabara was snickering. Yami glared at him. "We have a winner…now go change so I can buy that bra for you…" Alicia said. "But I don't want a bra!" Yami said.

Yami walked back into the dressing room and changed, she walked out and threw the bra at Alicia who caught it and dangled it in front of Hiei. "See the pretty bra that your oh so fair maiden wore…" she said. "…That Jabba the hut picked out…" Alicia continued. Hiei twitched. "Can you just be quiet, buy the thing, and leave!" Yami demanded. "Yes…anyway…after this what are we doing…?" Alicia asked. "We're gonna go home and change, then we're gonna meet up at Yami's house then go to the carnival…" Botan said as Alicia went to the register and bought it. The person at the register blinked at the group of people who had went bra shopping with Alicia. He took her money, and threw it in a bag. Alicia thanked him and gave Yami the bag afterwards. Yami shoved it in her hot topic bag. "Can we go now?" Yami asked still changing different shades of red. "Yes…" Alicia said. "Okay, so we'll all meet up at your house." Botan said looking at Yami, and then she turned to Jageromaru and Blade. "You two coming as well?" Botan asked. Jageromaru nodded, Blade nodded as well. They all split apart, to go to each other's homes. Kurama and Hiei went to Kurama's house, Alicia and Yami to Yami's house, Keiko, Botan and Yukina to Keiko's house, and Yuske and Kuwabara went to their own houses.

End chapter 13

I went through the very same in this chapter….only I ran away and solved it like that…I actually got away……weee…anyway…I will update as soon as possible…see ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Yes I know it was mean…but I mean…come on…it was a good chapter…plus It happened to me…

Dear NewPortWriter,

Yes I know okay, happy? I know that Luis ran away, but I tried to…and I did…but then you caught me again…dude I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out…and thanks…I'm listening to Elton John while I write this because of you…..niii…goodbye yellow brick road…oh well…

Disclaimer- Places to hide if the coppers come after ya

Y- your third cousin's jail cell…………………………………sure he got locked in there for mass murder…and is proven criminally insane…I'm sure he won't bother ya…

U- Underground. While you're at it join the weasels' underground.

Y- your bed…hide under your bed…with the dead body…

U- Under a rock…who knows…maybe they'll never find you there…

H- Hiei's hair…Hey…their could be room within all that hair…

A- Alleyway…just blend in with the hobo's…

K- Kangaroo pouch. It's warm and squishy. Can't go wrong with that

S- Somewhere over the rainbow, hey it's possible…if Dorothy could do it then anyone can…just beware the munchkins I think they went berserk since last time we saw them on TV…

H- Hell. Yes, I know I've said it before, but I mean…come on….seriously…unless the author is REALLY intent on killing you he won't go there…I mean I don't think he'd want to go to hell and back just for you…

O- Olive tree…maybe they won't look up…and hey…all the free olives you want…

Chapter 14

Yami sighed and walked through the door of her home, Alicia following. "Wow. Spiffy place you got…" Yami blinked. "Yeah…I guess…" she said. "So…this…Hiei…" Alicia said jumping onto the couch and slouching on it. "You like 'em?" she continued. Yami only nodded from the kitchen, she was washing dishes currently. "I see…" she said. "said the blind man to the deaf man…" Yami finished for her, wiping her hands off on a towel. "Well…why do you like him? I mean it seems as if he doesn't even like you…he hasn't even said he cares yet, has he?" Alicia asked picking her fingernails on the couch. "Actually he did…" Yami said putting her arms behind her back. "When?" Alicia asked. "Last night…" Yami said. Alicia shot up. "He was over last night! Yami you dawwwwwwg!" She said. "Nonononononnono nothing happened! I swear nothing happened!" Yami said quickly. "I'm sure." Alicia said. Yami sighed. "Why did he say he cared anyway?" Alicia asked sitting up straight. "Well…um…you remember the bandages?" Yami asked. Alicia nodded, giving her this motherly look. "I know already…and about that later young lady you and me are going to have a chat about that…anyway…he said he cared because of those?" she asked pointing to Yami's arms. "He dragged me into the kitchen to dress my wounds…" she said. "Ah…" Alicia said. "But still, he really hasn't made a "move"." Alicia said. Yami sighed. "I think that Blade character is interested in you though…" Alicia continued. "He's hot…he's tall…what else could you want?" Alicia asked. Yami sighed again. "Okay, can we just drop the subject so I can go and change?" Yami asked. Alicia shrugged. "And…don't you have stuff of your own?" Yami asked eyeing Alicia. Alicia snapped and a bunch of suitcases appeared in the room. "I am not moving those…" Yami said. "Did I say you had to?" Alicia asked, she snapped and they all floated toward the guest bedroom. "You've gotten better at your magic…" Yami said. "Yup. Been practicing at dear bro's house, and in the swamps of Georgia." Alicia said.

"How is Xarles anyway?" (Xarles is pronounced Charles…we recently found out that Charles can be spelt with an X…) Yami asked from her bedroom. "Eh he's good." Alicia said from the living room. "And Zephyr?" She continued. "He's good too." Alicia said. "So…we're gonna end up coming back to your house after the carnival, huh?" Alicia asked standing up and walking into Yami's room. She was still in the closet. "I suppose…I mean…to go clubbing you gotta change and be in different types of clothes…so…yeah…anyway…" She said. She pulled out a short black skirt that had chains hanging off of it. "Is this okay?" She asked holding it out. Alicia shrugged. "Hey, it's your body it's goin on, I wouldn't know." Alicia said. She got up and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna go change." She said. A few minutes later Both Alicia and Yami walked out of their rooms. Yami was dressed in the short black shirt with chains hanging off of it, instead of black and white stockings she was wearing black and purple stripes, she was wearing a black tank top that had Emily cat on it and above it, it said "Beware". She was wearing black and purple striped gloves on her hands, that went up to her elbows, they covered the bandages. She wore her knee length boots that laced up. Alicia was wearing a simple black pair of jeans, and a black tank top that had a picture of cartman on it in a circle, around the circle, it said "Screw you guys, I'm goin home." Alicia sat back down on the couch, and put her feet on the table, making them make a "thunk" due to the fact that she was wearing heavy boots. "So my fine Scaly friend…" Alicia spoke. "Yes my fine fluffy friend?" Yami said as she sat down at the art easel. "You're gonna paint?" Alicia asked. "Yeah…why not?" Yami asked. "You could get paint all over yourself." Alicia said. Yami shrugged and started to draw on the easel first with a black crayon, sketching the outline of another picture.

"Anyway…" Alicia said. "What have you been up to the past…oh…. let's say…two years, since I've been gone?" Alicia asked. "You first." Yami said sketching a sunset. "Oh…well…I visited my parents in Georgia for the first year, I got bored there though, so I went to Makai to live with my brothers, I thought I'd see you there, but it turns out I didn't…do you realize what you made me do? I lived with my half elemental half-velociraptor brother for a year! The most annoying thing on the planet!" Alicia said. "I don't see why you think he's so bad…" Yami said. "He just does what he does to get a rise out of you." She continued. "And it works! Do you have any idea what he did to my favorite boots!" Alicia demanded. "Chewed them up?" Yami guessed. "Yes!" Alicia said. "Was he on an eating binge again?" Yami asked. "No…he wanted to piss me off." Alicia said. "And it seemed to have worked…" Yami said. "Besides living with him…I was stuck with Zephyr! …I mean…come on you have to at least feel sorry for that part of living there!" Alicia said. "Okay, yeah I do feel sorry about that part…even Zephyr freaks me out." Yami said sketching the body of a person. "Exaaaaaactly!" Alicia said. "I mean…the kid collects chips in the shape of stars from the 70's! …Is an obsessive compulsive freak…and acts like he just came out of the mental institute!" Alicia said. "And he's obsessed with me…" Yami said sighing as she sketched the person, it came to look like Kurama. "Exactly! …I mean come on you should see the kids room now…it's covered in pictures of you! COVERED! …There isn't a bare spot on the wall that doesn't have a picture of you!" Alicia said. Yami shivered, but continued drawing. "Anyway…you?" Alicia asked. "Well…for a year I was in Makai…and then I decided to surface and live in this world." "Why?" Alicia asked.

"Well…I gave up looking for my mother, or my sister…and I was getting into a lot of trouble…" Yami said. "Ah…" Alicia said. She leaned back in the chair. She looked over to Yami. "Why are you drawing Lion oh so mighty?" Alicia asked. "Just a feeling…I usually draw when I feel like something's gonna happen with the person…" Yami said. She shrugged again. "Well…anyway…guess there's nothing to do except watch TV." Alicia said picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Kurama's house

Hiei watched as Kurama laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong with you?" He asked nudging Kurama. Kurama sighed. "Nothing." He said sitting up. Hiei was dressed in the Hot Topic clothes he had bought today, the red pants, and the shirt that said "Do I LOOK like a fucking people person?" he was wearing the belt as well, and a chained ball necklace. Kurama was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white shirt, a brown jacket on his shoulders. "It's that…that…that Alicia isn't it?" Hiei asked. "She isn't a that." Kurama said. "She called me a vain munchkin!" Hiei said. "She was just trying to be humorous and make everyone laugh…" Kurama said lightly while smiling. "Oh god…no…I've lost you Kurama!" Hiei said. Kurama made a small laugh and shook his head. "We should get going." He said standing up, he looked at the clock, and it was 6:30pm. Hiei "Hn-ed" and stood up. He walked out of the room, followed by Kurama who was still in a slight daze. They began to walk in the direction of Yami's house. "…Wait! I have an idea…" Kurama said, he paused at a flower station and bought 3 tulips, 2 were red, one black. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't go complaining Hiei, I know that you like Yami." Kurama said. Hiei remained silent, even though his cheeks were blushing a bit. They approached Yami's apartment shortly.

Inside Yami's apartment

Yami had finished painting; Alicia was hypnotized by the television. "Whatcha think?" Yami said standing back and admiring her painting of Kurama and Alicia in front of the sunset. They were holding hands. "Why did you draw me with Lion oh so mighty!" Alicia demanded. "Because." Yami said. There was a knock on the door; Yami went to go get it. She looked through the peephole; she saw Kurama and Hiei standing out there. She called to Alicia "Hey, Alicia, take the sheet on the floor and hook it onto the hook that's hanging over the art easel, so he can't see it." Alicia did so, and sat back down. Yami unlocked the door and gestured them both inside. "Come on in." She said. Kurama walked down the hallway and saw Alicia on the couch. He gulped, turning pink a bit and approached her. She looked up. "Hello Lion with your main oh so mighty." She said. Kurama smiled. "Umm…these…you are for…for are you…" Kurama stuttered, holding out the tulips. (Ha! He pulled a Charles…) "You mean, these are for me?" Alicia asked. He nodded. Alicia smiled. "Thank you Lion oh so mighty." She said she took them, and smiled. He smiled as well. Hiei rolled his eyes. Yami leaned against the wall. "So you two are the first to arrive…" Yami said. "Yes…yes they are…" Alicia said getting up and putting the tulips in a vase.

There was another knock on the door; Yami went to go get it. This time she saw Botan, Keiko, and Yukina standing there. She opened the door and let them in. "Hello." She said as they walked in. "Hey!" Botan said. "I gave Jageromaru and Blade your address if you don't mind…" Botan said. "It would have been nice if you asked me before!" Yami said, sighing. "Oh come on, they're not that bad." Botan said. Keiko agreed. Yuske and Kuwabara arrived shortly after; all that were left were Jageromaru and Blade. The doorbell rang.

End chapter 14

Okay, anyway…next chapter coming soon…I stopped it there for suspense, and so I could go take a nap…man I'm tired…anyway…see ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Read your fic, good work. Sorry I didn't read the Inuyasha one, but I'm not that big on reading Inuyasha fics as I am on writing them, anyway…thanks for being a constant reviewer of my story, and I don't even notice the bad grammar if there is any, anyway…thanks for the review.

Dear all readers,

This chapter is to be uploaded today, or early tomorrow, mainly to keep people at bay because I've been trying to write a chapter a day to keep you people happy…anyway…yes…I would like more readers though…but anyway…I'm content with the two constant readers I have…

Disclaimer- Places to hide…yes…Alicia be happy…it is your name-eth…

A- A monkey in the zoo…they're smarter than you think…I mean…sure they smell…but they have English accents…and the one that can't talk can read…hahaha…hi…

L- Lumus. A lot of people may not know him, but it's very highly possible that A LOT of law officials will believe you if you blame him. This time…he really didn't do it! …And I'm just kidding…don't really blame him…he'll kill me…:shifty eyes: Don't kill me for even putting your name there Lumus! I mean come on…your name starts with an L!

I- Ishbu. Yes…blame Ishbu…Hi…………..yes he is a Hindu dude…. played by Keenan Thompson on All that…the old all that at least…

C- Cheney. Dick Cheney…get him thrown in jail!…Hiiiiissssssssssss bad bush Cheney…

I- Iguana. Buy an Iguana…and then go to court, and tell everyone the Iguana told you to do it…

A- Aaron Carter…yes…I do not like him much…so why not? …Okay…anyway…

Chapter 15

Yami looked through the peephole and saw Jageromaru standing there, Blade behind him. Blade was looking down. She unlocked the door and allowed them in. Jageromaru pranced in, followed by Blade. Blade didn't look that happy, but none the less put a smile on. He turned his attention to Yami who was closing the door. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, he held out a bouquet of red and black roses. Yami smiled weakly and took them. "Thank you…" she said, trying to be sweet. Blade was sweet, but there was something about him that kept her on her toes. Like…somehow he could just snap for no reason at all. Yami put the flowers in a vase, Hiei twitched, and slightly growled. He gave Blade an evil look as Blade entered the living room. "Who'd you get the flowers from?" Alicia asked. "Blade." Yami spoke. Blade turned pink. His hair was still spiked, he wasn't wearing his shades, and he had put them in his pocket. You could tell he was blushing, who couldn't? The poor man was almost as white as paper, but more of an ivory. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that said, "I'm a well paid retard".

"So, let's get going!" Botan said cheerfully. Everyone nodded in agreement, and they walked outside. Alicia followed "Lion oh so mighty" and Yami followed Hiei, Blade behind her. Jageromaru was near Alicia.

They shortly arrived at the carnival. There were people of all ages there. Yami looked around, she had never been to a carnival before. There was a roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, and other attractions. (Okay yeah…I know I'm probably gonna get it wrong, but…I've never been to a carnival in my life…so don't get mad at me…) Blade kept staring at Yami every now and again, blushing as he did so. Alicia pulled Yami aside. "I say you spend the night with Blade…make Hiei jealous," she said. Botan popped out of nowhere, and agreed. "That's using him though…and plus there's something about him that seems…strange." Yami said. "OoOo…even better, he's mysterious, sweet, AND hot! Yami what is wrong with you? Have you lost all your sanity? Go get 'em!" She said pushing Yami into Blade. Blade blinked down at her. Yami looked down. Hiei growled at the sight. He hated Alicia oh so much more right now. "Sorry." Yami muttered taking a step back. "It's alright." Blade said rubbing the back of his head nervously, he smiled. Yami forced a smile. "So…um…" he said. "Hey Yami! We're going on the roller coaster! Wanna come?" Alicia asked. Yami nodded her head reluctantly; she hated roller coasters. "You sure you wanna go…?" Blade asked looking down at her. Hiei walked over to them. "Hn. You know you don't have to go…" Hiei said.

Yami nodded, she began chasing after Alicia and the others. Hiei followed, Blade as well. Yami was freaked, she was terrified of roller coasters, and she had never been on one before. She was scared, but she hoped she didn't get a seat next to Blade, that would only make her freak more. It was a wooden roller coaster, it didn't have any upside down loops; it just went up and down and had sharp turns. "Oh come on Yami, its not that bad." Alicia said. Yami gulped as they got in the line, the line was surprisingly short. Botan was standing near Yami, Hiei, and Blade. The line moved quickly, and finally they could sit. It was two to a row. Hiei quickly stood behind Yami, Blade sighed in defeat and sat next to Botan, he didn't look that happy, but smiled. Jageromaru was sitting by himself, Yuske with Keiko, and Kurama was with Alicia. Yami and Hiei were in the second seat, Kurama and Alicia in front of them. They pulled the bars down. (This is the only roller coaster I have ever been on…I never want to be on another roller coaster again…I hate roller coasters…) Yami whined sitting there. "It'll be okay Yami. It'll be over before you know it." Blade said from behind her. "Yeah." Botan agreed. The car (or whatever the blast they call those things) started to move out. Yami closed her eyes tightly. "I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…god don't kill me please I'm too young to die…" Yami said quickly. "Calm down Yami…" Hiei said. Yami opened an eye. "I can't calm, I've never been on a roller coaster before and I'm sure I won't like the feeling of my stomach being thrown out of my body and through my mouth…" Yami said. Hiei sighed slightly, and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here…okay?" he said. Yami seemed to calm just the tiniest bit.

Blade saw it; a tinge of sorrow could be seen in his face. (Poor Blade…) The roller coaster started going up…Yami started freaking slightly again and buried her head near Hiei's shoulder. Yet again muttering curses and prayers under her breath. "Oh come on Yami it's just a roller coaster!" Alicia said form in front. Kurama didn't seem that calm either…He was a bit freaked out. "Your oh so mighty mane will fly in the wind behind you…" Alicia said looking at Kurama. Kurama made a small laugh as the roller coaster shot down. Yami screamed, not looking at anything, just feeling the G-force, and getting sick. She didn't puke though, but she did feel sick. There was a sharp turn and a few other surprises, like going up again and flying down again. Then the ride stopped. Yami opened her eyes; they were back where they started. "You can step out now…" said one of the men working at the roller coaster. She did so; she was shaking violently. "There now…that wasn't so bad, was it?" Alicia said. "Not…so…bad…?" Yami said shaking. "THAT WAS HORRIBLE! IF YOU EVER BRING ME ON ONE OF THESE THINGS AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. She was still shaking and almost collapsed. Hiei caught her. Blade got out of the roller coaster, solemnly and silently. Botan walked over to Yami. She pulled Yami aside, with Alicia. Hiei stood where he was, looking a bit agitated. "You know, you should really feel bad…" Botan said. "Blade really does like you…and look what you're doing! You're passing up a once in a lifetime offer to be with a sweet loving, caring, tall, hot guy!" Botan continued. "He looked so sad when he saw you and Hiei holding hands…" Botan said. Yami sighed. "That doesn't mean I should play with his heart, make him think I like him, and hurt Hiei in the process…" Yami said. "Good point." Alicia said. Botan sighed. "I'm just sayin." She said. Alicia helped Yami back over. "Okay then…what's next?" Alicia asked. "How about we split up into groups and play some games around the carnival?" Botan suggested within the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll meet up at where the food stands are at…8:00, okay?" Botan said. Everyone nodded again. "Hey…guys I'm gonna go, okay?" Blade said. He made a small smile, it was forced, but no one could really tell. "Okay…" Botan said. Blade walked off. Yami felt a bit sorry, but she shouldn't let it ruin her mood, or her night. They all split up into different groups to go play games.

End chapter 15

Okay, this time I ended it there because my timer's almost out of time…anyway….enjoy it…I will update ASAP….and if not tomorrow…consider this chapter tomorrow's chapter. Anyway…yes…


	16. Chapter 16

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Thanks for saying I'm funny n.n, and thanks. I don't plan to reveal my future plans, but I do have to say that I have up to chapter 30 planned, and I plan on writing a chapter or more a day. I would like to get as much done as possible before school starts. Anyway, thanks for the review.

-Samantha

Dear Mason the crazy,

Thank you, I'm glad you love my story, and a thanks for saying it's funny. Believe it or not, in the beginning I was actually going to make it more dramatic, but I like the comedy more though, don't you? Drama gets boring, no offense to drama fans, but I get enough drama in my own novels. Oh, and don't feel bad, and yes, yes I do feel better for your review so thank you very much. I will keep updating, I have up to chapter 30 planned, anyway, yes…and no thank you…roller coaster scary and bad…. and yes…I agree…Bush and Cheney burn in hell::shifty eyes: Please don't let the government come after me…

-Samantha

Dear NewPortWriter/Chansalar,

Oookay…badger song # 2 to my fanfic…. from you…fine I shall make one up for you…Sidda Sidda Sidda Sidda Raven Shawn Sidda Sidda Sidda Sidda Raven Shawn Chansalar Chansalar…. yes…anyway…thanks for the review! Hey…you know I don't like roller coasters! Remember….G-force is not my friend...Anyway, peace my home skillet Bizkit with a side of gravy and home fires…:snickers:

-Samson

Dear Readers/Reviewers,

If you happen to like Jurassic Park, I would highly and totally recommend you read NewPortWriter's fanfic Jurassic Park 4 Depths and new troubles. Anyway, yes…don't worry, I will be truing to update a chapter a day or more before school starts August 8, I have up to chapter 30 planned by the way, anyway on with the fic!

-InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Disclaimer: Places to hide

J- Jurassic Park. Sure, the dinosaurs may eat you alive, but the author won't be after you anymore.

A- Antarctica. Who…in the halibut…can see…in a blizzard storm 24/7!

G- Great Britain…just blend in…change your name…change your looks…and you get to live in the most awesome place on earth…

E- Earth. Yup. Just any place on earth may do maybe in the molten core with the molten lava people? They can be your new friends…

R- Russia. Move there and tell them some fib like you're secretly one of Anastasia's relatives…or you are Anastasia…if you're a boy try Anastasio…

O- Ontario. Lake Ontario. Live underwater and start a colony down there, …then surface again, be recognized as the first person to make a colony under water…then you can bribe the original author with money…

M- Monstro. Yes…the whale from Pinocchio…sure…it'll be wet, smelly, and dark…but at least they won't look for ya…they'll think you're dead. Just remember…hide near the teeth if the whale eats a baha California starburst…do not be like the dancing Mexicans in the commercial and get swallowed….

A- Alabama…while you're there create your own redneck army…but be sure not to insult the bible around them…biblical rednecks…(No offense to anyone…)

R- Rhode Island. Go to a little place called Quahog and live with Peter Griffin…on 32-spooner street…I recommend not living with Quagmire…especially if you're a girl…

U- Underground…. JOIN THE BADGERS UNDERGROUND!

Chapter 16

Kurama and Alicia had went their own separate way. They decided to play games. "I…must…throw…ball…" Alicia said looking at a game where you had to throw balls at a monument of milk bottles. Kurama paid for both of them, and she threw the balls, knocking the entire monument down each time Kurama knocked them down as well, except for a few times when he would miss one or two. They got a prize for it though, Alicia got a giant stuffed lion, while Kurama got a small fox about as long as his arm, while Alicia's stuffed animal was about the size of her. "Lion oh so mighty…I give you your brethren." Alicia said handing him the giant lion. He made a goofy/embarrassed smile and gave her the fox. "I…eh heh…got this for you…" he spoke shyly. Alicia smiled "Thank you lion oh so mighty." Alicia said. "Welcome are you…are welcome you…" he shook his head quickly. "Heh…" he said, turning a shade of red that almost matched the color of his hair. "Ha! You're blushing girly man…" Alicia spoke. Kurama made a small sigh and looked at his hair that was in his face.

Hiei and Yami

Yami walked about looking at all the attractions, she didn't know where to go first. She paused and looked at the "strength-meter" (Or whatever you call it…the one you hit with a hammer and the thingy goes up…) She ran over to it, and paid for her own entrance. She waited behind Jageromaru and Botan who were there. Jageromaru hit the bell, and was given a stuffed Unicorn; he gave it to Botan who smiled. Hiei walked up behind Yami, he had obviously paid as well. Yami hit the meter with a hammer, and hit the bell. The guy who was manning the game looked at her with a startled look. Yami made a goofy smile. It was hard to believe that a girl so short and frail looking could have done that. "Uh…which one you want?" the guy asked, a bit nervous. "Umm…I want…that one." Yami said pointing to a stuffed Cerberus looking doll, the three headed guardian of hell supposedly. He handed it to her. "Thank you." She said walking to the side. Hiei hit the bell…pretty hard too; he accidentally made a crack in the bell. "Eh heh…what do you want…?" the guy asked nervously. Hiei pointed to a stuffed icy blue dragon, the man gave it to him. Hiei bought it only for one reason. The icy blue dragon reminded him of Yami's eyes. He held onto it, and walked away from the attraction with Yami.

"So…" Yami said a bit nervously. "…You don't really like that blade guy do you?" Hiei asked quietly. Yami shook her head. Hiei looked relieved. Yami blinked, wondering why. _Isn't it obvious? He likes you too…_ the voice said in the back of her mind. _Ha yeah right. _Yami thought back to the voice. _Fine don't listen to me…_ the voice said. _I won't. _Yami thought. Hiei looked at her. "Where you wanna go now?" he asked. "Umm…" Yami said looking around. "Hey there! Why dontcha take a shot at dumpin me in the tank lil lady? Like you'd ever get me in there but heh it's worth a try!" Said a guy in a tank. It was one of those dunking booths. "Ha…like you'd even be able to lift the ball!" the guy continued. "I bet your friend over there would have an even harder time seeing as he's probably gay…" the guy in the tank continued. Hiei growled, paid for a few shots, and tried to hit the target, but his anger was frustration was blinding him. Hiei growled. "Lemme try…" Yami said grabbing a ball. She threw it at the target, and hit it, right in the center. The guy got dumped into the tank. Hiei smirked. "COLD! AHHH I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GONNA BE THAT COLD!" The guy yelled in the tank. Hiei laughed at the guy's misfortune. Yami snickered. "So where you wanna go now?" Yami asked turning to Hiei again. Hiei thought for a few moments.

Yuske and Keiko

"Look Yuske! It's one of those photo booths!" Keiko said cheerfully, she was holding a stuffed giant white cat. Yuske looked at the booth. "Can we please get our pictures taken…?" Keiko asked innocently looking at Yuske. Yuske rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, he walked into the booth with Keiko, paid, and sat down. He clicked a few things on the screen, and the pictures started. The first one they both smiled. Second one, Keiko had hugged Yuske making him turn pink. Third one, Keiko had done a bunny sign behind Yuske's head, fourth Yuske kinda looked dumfounded for a second. And the fifth one, Keiko had kissed him on the cheek making him turn crimson. When the pictures were done, Yuske walked out of the booth, and took the pictures from a slip. He turned pink at the last one again. Keiko smiled and popped up behind him. "How'd they come out?" she asked. "Perfect." Yuske said. Keiko smiled.

Kuwabara and Yukina

Kuwabara was falling for the dunking booth's guys insults, and know was trying to dunk him into the booth. He kept missing, but Yukina giggled. Yukina took one of the balls and threw it in a girly way, it lightly tapped the target, but that's all it needed, was just a little tap, and he fell into the water below. Kuwabara gawked at her. Yukina looked at him. "Is there something on my face…?" she asked innocently. Kuwabara shook his head quickly. "No…of course not." Kuwabara said. He made a goofy smile and led her off to another attraction.

Botan and Jageromaru

Botan smiled as Jageromaru threw a dart at a balloon, he had hit all the balloons so far, and had won every game so far. Botan's arms were stuffed with treats, like stuffed animals, or fake flowers. Jageromaru turned to look at her and smiled. "You know…you're beautiful at night time…you can see you radiant beauty better at night…" Jageromaru said smiling at Botan. Botan turned red slightly and smiled. "Th-thank you…" she said. Jageromaru smiled and threw another dart, winning the game. "Which one do you want Botan?" Jageromaru asked looking at Botan. "Oh no, I'm good…" she said. Jageromaru shrugged, and got a blue rabbit plush. "You can keep that one…" Botan said lightly. Jageromaru looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "…It's blue…like my hair…maybe it'll make you think of me…" Botan said turning redder by the moment. Jageromaru smiled. "Okay…though I don't know why I'd need it for that reason…I'm always thinking about you…" Jageromaru said smiling at her. Botan smiled, turning red again.

Yami and Hiei

Yami looked at her watch, it was approaching 8pm, and she had a few prizes in her arms. Hiei walked over to her, she looked up. "This is for you…" he said lightly handing her three fake roses. One was black, one blue, and one red. "Thank you…" Yami said smiling. "It's approaching 8…so we should go meet up at the food stands…" Yami said. Hiei nodded. He walked with her as they approached the food stands; Kuwabara, Yukina, Yuske, Keiko, Kurama and Alicia were already there. Botan and Jageromaru were approaching as well.

End chapter 16

See ya…I'll try and update later but for now I gotta go try and beat crash…hi…anyway…yes…this is the new chapter…I'm gonna update again probably later…anyway…see ya.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha.

Dear Mason the Crazy,

Thank you…thank you very much…and I was checkin out your profile, and I found I am one of your favorite authors…I feel special:gives candy and treats and stuff…: anyway…yes…you're welcome for updating…it's what I do…and thanks for saying great chapter…anyway yes I agree…life is already too depressing as it is…

-Samantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

COME HOME! You being away is now taking my creativity! Niiiiiiiii! I'm dyin here of boredom! I need buddah to help meh…though really I shouldn't be complaining…since you're like in the middle of no where 40 minutes from civilization where when I walk outside it's right there…but still I have no life without Jo0! And so…? Tis my fanfic…and I know….

-Samson

Dear Readers,

Okay…I know you're probably gonna get pissed at me I have to put Lyrics in one of these chapters it's driving me mad and I love this new song by CKY just ignore it and yeah…hi…. oh…and if you see grammatical errors…It's because my sister is jerking my arm around while I type this as she sings to the rocky horror picture show…and she is only…3…:sigh:

Disclaimer- what to do on court day…Oh and I do not own lyrics in this story nor do I own the characters…with the exception of Yami and Alicia, Blade, and Jageromaru…

B- Badgers…when hiding underground…I hope you joined the badgers underground…because they will help you out on this one…they will either A. act as your lawyer…or B. run into the court and attack everyone by throwing mushrooms at them, and show that you have no connection to them.

L- Lure the judge and the jury into a very small box by using a hot dog…then lock that box up, put that box in another box, then mail that box yourself…then mail it to Antarctica…(Ha! You thought I was gonna say "and when it arrives, I'll smash it with a hammer!" Didn't you! Didn't you!…Hi…)

A- Acid. Dangle the Jury members and Judge over a huge tub of acid…

D- do weird things in court…like when you're talking…talk in a sweet voice and when you've finished say the name of a star in a demonic hiss/voice. Ex: I would like to plead…not guilty… :sweet smile:…..:demonic hiss: WALTER MATTHOW!

E- Eat. Yes…eat the judge, the jury, and whoever else witnessed you commit this horrid act…it'll give you indigestion, and if you get caught by the cops you'll be the next Hannibal lector…but look at the bright side…you can now say "Bysie Bysie See ya around" in a creepy voice…be in a clear jail cell where you cal fling yourself against the wall and yell at random people "FLY FLY!" and say "Clarice…" a lot of the time…or call people Clarice…oh…and you can possibly have superior intellect…or just act weird if you want…

Chapter 17

Kurama sat down on a bench and sighed. Keiko and Botan both walked over to him, Stuffed animal-less. "What's wrong?" Keiko asked worriedly. "Nothing." Kurama sighed. "…It's Alicia isn't it? You liiiiiiiike her…don't you?" Botan said. "How do you women know these things?" Kurama asked. "Well it IS obvious…you gave her tulips…gave her a stuffed fox…you stare at her almost always…defend her…" Botan said, Keiko agreed. "Now what's the problem with her?" Botan continued. "It's just…I don't think she likes me…I mean…she calls me girly man…it's all because of my hair…" he sighed. "And the way I dress…" he continued sighing, he stared at Alicia from the bench. "God…I'd do anything for her…" he said aloud. "Awww! That's so sweet!" Botan said happily. Kurama turned red. "Well…maybe we can help you with that? How about after we hang out here…you come meet up at my house…okay? We'll change your style and your hair…" Keiko said. Botan nodded in agreement. "I'm great at cutting hair!" Botan said. "Okay." Kurama said looking up at them. He made a weak smile.

"Sooo…lion oh so mighty…bobo…Phonebooth…cake…. green sea biscuit…Yummy inari…vain frigget…Kookaburra…Jabba the hut…where to now?" Alicia asked. Her stomach growled. "Does that answer your own question?" Botan asked. "…Yes…no…. maybe…what's the right answer?" Alicia said. Kurama made a small laugh and stood up. "Well…let's go eat what we can…" Kurama spoke. He bought a bag of popcorn for both himself and Alicia. Yami dived for the Cotton Candy; she demanded the blue, while Hiei got a cherry snow cone. Alicia got a snow cone as well, it was red, and she snuck up behind Kurama, after having a few bites of the snow cone, and stuck it down his shirt. He hopped about claiming it was cold, which it was. Alicia laughed as he got the snow cone ice out of his shirt. He looked a bit embarrassed. "Did I embarrass lion oh so mighty?" Alicia asked. Kurama didn't respond but he did look mighty embarrassed. "I is sorry foo'." Alicia said. Kurama made a small smile. "And now I shall not let you be alone in your embarrassment…" Alicia said taking ice cubes from her soda. "Yummmmmy Inarrrrrrrrrrrrrri…" she said. "NOOOO!" Yami said beginning to run away. Alicia caught her though and stuck the ice down her shirt.

Yami hopped about. "COLD! COLD! COLD!" She said hopping around trying to get the ice out of her shirt. "COLLLLLD!" She said. "Yes…stone cold Steve Austin…" Alicia said. Yami got the ice out of her shirt, which fell to the floor. "That was cold.." she said. "What did you expect it to be? Boiling hot?" Alicia asked. "No…" Yami spoke. "Anyway…now what to do?" Alicia asked. Everyone was eating something. Yuske was eating a hot dog, Kuwabara a hamburger, Keiko had Ice cream, Botan had Ice Cream, Yukina had Ice cream, Hiei had a snow cone, Alicia had had a snow cone, had ice cream and a bag of popcorn, while Yami had huge cotton candy stick. "I looooooove cotton candy…" Yami said happily. "Oh god that isn't going to make you hyper is it?" Hiei asked. Yami shrugged. "Might just make me cheery." Yami said. Hiei sighed and ate his snow cone. Yami finished the cotton candy. (AHHH! MUNCKIN ATTACKING! ALICIA SEE WHAT YOU LEFT ME WITH! OW…Hi other readers…don't mind this…eh heh…ow…) Alicia was done with all she had eaten. Kurama as well, everyone else too. "…Before we go can we go to the house of mirrors!" Alicia exclaimed. "I hate that place, why do you wanna go in there?" Yami exclaimed. "Oh come on you're such a chicken!" Alicia said. Yami sighed. "Fine…but if I get lost you're paying for the search and rescue team…" she said. "Okay." Alicia said. Hiei blinked, as did the others. They began to approach the house of mirrors. Alicia and Kurama went in first. "Yay!" Alicia said looking at all the mirrors. Yami looked from mirror to mirror, one of them happened to make her look like a little child, due to the fact it made her shorter. One made her look tall. "I like this mirror…" she said standing in front of her. "Hn…I like you better shorter…" Hiei said walking past her from behind. Yami blinked. She wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. She went to the next mirror and she looked wide. Then she walked into a crowd of mirrors, she got lost, not sure which way to go.

Alicia looked around…she looked at a mirror that made Kurama look short a fat. "AH! You hath become the vain little munchkin…" Alicia said pointing at the mirror. Kurama made a small laugh. He looked stared at Alicia as she stared at the mirrors. He sighed watching her. _Maybe if I change my appearance than she'll like me…_ he thought. He looked at himself in a mirror. _Yeah…maybe…and if not…then…I guess…it'll be okay…with a new look and everything…_He thought. He made a small smile and looked around at the mirrors.

"Eh…anyone?…Someone?…Help meh?" Yami said looking around. No one came. "HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. "I'll help you…" Jageromaru said walking toward her. "Where's Botan?" Yami asked. "Oh…she had to go to the ladies room…" Jageromaru spoke. Yami shifty eyed. "Eh…anyway…um…yes…I am lost…but…eh…I think…I can find…the way out…" she said running in a direction, she ran into a mirror. "Ow…" she muttered. "Hey Inari!" Kuwabara said. "…I have never been so happy to see you in my life and probably will never be this happy again to see you." Yami said jumping up and hiding behind him and Yukina. Yukina blinked "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing…" Yami said quickly. "Do you know how to get out of here?" she asked. Kuwabara nodded. "Okay lead me out!" Yami said. Kuwabara did so, leaving Jageromaru to grumble behind them.

They were the second to last ones to come out of the house of mirrors, when they got out Yami dropped to her knees. "FREEEEEEEDOM!" She said. Alicia blinked. "It's not that bad." She said. Botan walked over to them, Jageromaru as well. "Okay…now that that's over…why don't we all go home, rest for about two hours…and then get back together at 11?" Botan asked, everyone agreed. "Okay." Yami said. They all split up and walked in different directions, except this time, it was Hiei, Yami, and Alicia. Kurama, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. Jageromaru. And then Kuwabara and Yuske.

End chapter 17

Hey guys, sorry if it sucked...my mind isn't working very well right now...went to bed at 4am...I was playing the Sims bustin out...lost track of time...saw the clock was like oh crap and then decided to go to sleep...anyway...yes...hope you enjoyed it...ow...migrane...MOTRIN SAVE MEH!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear The Sqaubbit,

Blade went home…though I must tell you he will be popping up in the story eventually, so no, it's not just a one time appearance…anyway…I will…thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Samantha

Dear Mason the crazy,

I know…Jageromaru scares me…and yes he does hit on almost any girl he see's…you'll find out later in the story…anyway…and yes…trust me…I can at least tell you this…Hiei will be kicking Jageromaru's ass…

Yours sincerely,

Samantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

Oh thanks, so nice. Thanks for wanting to drag me into a house of mirrors just to see me get lost…wait…depends…would you go and find me? Alright Alright…I don't own YOU….okay? I'll put that in the disclaimer……don't worry…be happy…Yes I know you wanna come home…I want you home…save meh from meh grandmother AND the munchkin! Anyway…thanks for reviewing…

Peace mah home skillet bizkit with a side of gravy and home fries,

Samson

Disclaimer- Okay…I don't own Yu Yu hakusho, OR Alicia…my friend Alicia owns Alicia…happy Alicia! …Anyway…yes…I only own Blade, Jageromaru and Yami…what will happen on your court day…or what to do…and some ways to get you landed in the funny farm.

K- Kangaroos will come from no where…and attack everyone…giving them black eyes…and jumping on them…

U- Uncle Flappy Joe the clown will come bearing pancakes as a peace offering for you…if the people do not accept the away because Uncle Flappy will get very pissed…and go on a killing spree…and eat everyone…

W- Walk up to the judge…and ask if he will marry you to your hand before you are sentenced to jail or a fine…this will make him think you are insane…hopefully…and then you can be proven clinically insane and then live in a white padded room with all the sugar free jello you could want…

A- Ask the judge to go to the bathroom…then never come back…

B- Bear gifts such as fruit baskets and teddy bears…give them to everyone in the court in hope they will take your side on this…if this doesn't work…and they give the baskets back to you…now you have something to throw at the judge….fruit…

A- Ask if you could go to the bathroom…then while in the bathroom beat the hell out of yourself like Jim Carey in Liar Liar…then walk back into the courtroom claiming a giant flying pink gorilla attacked you…yet again…this will get you landed in the white padded room with the sugar free jello.

R- Run around in the courtroom naked claiming flying cheese stole your pants and clothes…another way to get yourself landed with the sugar free jello…

A- Allucard! Call for Allucard…it's worth a try…I mean…he always appears for Lady Hellsing…it might work for you…just come to court dressed up like her…(Yes the one from Hellsing...yes Alicia sexy man...)

Chapter 18

"Why is the vain munchkin following us?" Alicia asked. She looked at Yami. "Do you have that new car smell? …Guys like that new car smell…" Alicia spoke. "LET MEH SNIFF YOU!" Alicia said lunging at Yami. Yami blinked as Alicia sniffed her. "Nope. You smell like Axe…wait…why…and dude…isn't axe supposed to make chicks follow you?" Alicia asked. "I like the smell of it…" Yami grumbled. "…So you wear dudes deodorant…" Alicia said. "Yes! Happy! Now leave me alone!" Yami snapped. Alicia paused and turned to Hiei. "OH MY GOD HIEI! YOU'RE A CHICK AREN'T YOU!" she yelled. "That is why you are following Yami! You are attracted to the axe smell because you are a chick…" Alicia said. Hiei glared. "No. I am not a woman." He said, and then he "Hn-ed". Alicia turned her attention back to Yami. "What crawled up your butt and died? …A pineapple?" she asked. "No. I'm not Hitler in hell." Yami spoke. (Sorry…I'm watching Little Nicky…muahahaha…) Hiei walked over to them. "You. Vain munchkin thing… Go. Shoo. The women are talking-eth." Alicia said. Hiei "Hn-ed" and ignored her. He looked at Yami. Yami seemed to be a bit troubled, but he saw she quickly pushed it aside. "Hi Hiei." She said making a small smile. He made a small smile as well. "Awww the love birdies!" Alicia said. Yami turned really red and folded her arms in front of her chest and looked down, staring at the ground as they approached her apartment.

Yami walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. She walked inside; Hiei and Alicia following. "Now listen munchkin. You are not to touch anything that is mine…looks like mine…smells like mine…tastes like mine…or sounds like mine…" Alicia spoke walking past Hiei. Alicia sat down on the couch sloppily; Hiei sat down in a chair. "Got any incense around here?" Alicia asked. Yami nodded as she took the sheet off of the painting, she picked the painting up and walked into a third room next to the guest room and put the painting in there, the door was painted black and had a "Caution. Stay the fuck out." Sign on it. "What's with the room?" Alicia asked as Yami reentered the room. "Oh…just a room filled with paintings, photographs…and drawings…" Yami said. "Ah…" Alicia said. Yami had incense stick in her hand, which she put on a dragon incense holder that was near the lamp on the table. There were a few other incense sticks near it, and she lit it. The smell of sandalwood filled the room. Hiei took his bandana off, revealing his third eye. "…Okay that's creepy…munchkin with a third eye…that's scary…" Alicia said. She grabbed an incense stick when he wasn't looking and slowly near it toward his third eye.

She poked him in the third eye with the incense stick, which closed. "FUCK! OW THAT FUCKING HURT!" Hiei yelled holding his third eye. "Really?" Alicia asked. "YES!" Hiei yelled. "…Can I do it again?" Alicia asked. "FUCK NO!" Hiei yelled. "Eh…Alicia…don't poke him with the incense stick again…please…" Yami said from the chair. She was sitting the wrong way on it. Her legs were in the air, hanging off the back/top of the chair, and her head hung upside down on the seat part. "But it's fun…" Alicia said. "Please." Yami said. Alicia sighed. "Fine…I won't…for now." she said, a devilish grin spread across her face. "Oh hell no! You ever do that to me again and I'll KILL you!" Hiei yelled. "I would like to see you try!" Alicia said. "Eh…guys…calm…down…not…now…please…" Yami said from her position on the chair, she flipped the channel. Barney turned on. "Must…watch…Barney…" Alicia said. Yami blinked. "You're kidding right?" she asked. "…Yes." Alicia spoke. Yami flipped the channel. "Barney will turn on us all one day…I know it…watch…he'll bust into the white house packin it with all these damn weapons and then end up killing the president of the US…" Alicia said. "In which case would be a good thing…" She continued. "Since Bush doesn't know his ass from his elbow." Yami added for her. "Exactly." Alicia spoke. "But we really don't have to worry about Bush here…unless somehow he takes over the world and rules Japan…or nukes us…" Alicia spoke. "Yes…" Yami said. Hiei blinked and watched TV, still holding his third eye. The TV was on Scream. Alicia stood up. "…If you need me I shall be in the shower…and you…" Alicia spoke pointing at Hiei. "Put that bandana back over that third eye of yours…I don't want you using your heebee jeebee powers to look at me in the shower…. and I don't want you ANYWHERE near the bathroom…got it?" Alicia spoke. "Like I would ever want to look at you naked…" Hiei grumbled.

"Oh so now I'm not sexy enough!" Alicia exclaimed. "Oh I get it…I get it…" Alicia said walking off to the bathroom. Hiei did this weird face that was kinda like "Yeah…right…." "You'll get used to her eventually…" Yami said watching the TV, as if reading his mind. Hiei watched the television as well.

Keiko's house.

"Okay…I got it…we'll make it longer with extensions…" Botan said looking at Kurama's hair. "Actually…I want to cut it short…because Alicia keeps calling me girly man…and I don't think she'll ever accept me the way I am." Kurama spoke sadly. "Then you shouldn't go for her…" Yukina said. "But I love her…" Kurama said in this high-pitched feminine voice. "Okay…yeah…Alicia is starting to rub off on him…" Botan said. "Just cut it short…then we can style his clothing and such…" Keiko said. Botan sighed. "Alright…scissors." Botan said holding out her hand. Keiko put scissors in her hair, and Botan began to snip away at Kurama's hair.

Yami's house

Alicia walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. "You're not wearing that to go to a club are you?" Yami asked. "No…it's just for now." Hiei was asleep on the couch. "…BURN ANTI-CHRIST!" Alicia shouted throwing water onto him. Hiei jumped up. "That's IT!" he shouted. "Dude…your hair…it did not go…down…dude….your hair defies the laws of gravity…" Alicia spoke. "That or you just use A LOT of aqua net when you wake up so early in the morning." Alicia said. "I do not! It's naturally like that okay!" Hiei snapped. "I'm sure…you know with all the hair spray you probably use you're probably depleting the ozone layer…" Alicia said circling the couch. Hiei growled. "Yes…A lot of gel…and a lot of hair spray…" Alicia spoke. "I do not use hair spray!" He snapped. "Then why did I find this in your bathroom?" she asked holding up a can of aqua net hair spray. "Okay number 1…. that's probably from her bathroom…" Hiei said pointing at Yami who was watching the scene. "And two…I don't have a residence…therefore I do not have a bathroom…" he spoke. "…So!" Alicia said. "Then why is there a comb and a minni-hair spray can in your pocket? Hm?" Alicia asked. "There is no comb and minni hair spray can in my pocket…" Hiei spoke as he rolled his eyes. "Tell that to the judge." Alicia said pulling a comb and a small bottle of hair spray from his pocket. "Wha? How did that get in there?" Hiei wondered. "She magically places things in other people's care so that what she says can be true supposedly…" Yami said answering his question. Alicia made a whiney noise. "Yami! You're supposed to help me…not tell my secrets…" Alicia said. Yami shrugged. Alicia sighed and sat down, giving up with the hair and hairspray question.

Yami stood up and walked over to the dining room table, she picked up her sketchbook and sat back down, and started to draw. "Hey…Yami?" Alicia said from the chair across from her. "Yeah?" Yami asked, not looking up from the sketchbook. Hiei was watching the television, or at least, trying to make it seem like that. He was actually listening to their conversation. "You remember your foster family?" Alicia asked. "Yeah…why?" Yami asked. "You remember that morning when they found pudding in their pillows the night I slept over and they blamed it on you…?" Alicia asked. Hiei blinked. "Yeah…why? I remember…I got grounded for a month because of it…" Yami said. "Well I did it…" Alicia said. "WHAT! YOU GOT ME GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" Yami exclaimed. "I didn't mean to honestly! I wanted to make their pillows squishier and tastier so they could have a good nights sleep…yes…and then I put the pillows there…but they didn't seem to like the idea…hey I thought it was a good idea!" Alicia said, her eyes shifted back and forth in a way saying, "I didn't do it…even though I did…and you got blamed for it…please don't kill me!" In truth she had deliberately done that, and it wasn't to give her foster parents a "good night's sleep." You see, Yami's foster family never really liked Alicia, and so they would usually try to find any excuse to kick her out of the house or keep her away from Yami. So she wanted revenge, especially because of the fact Yami's foster parents Kino and Kyjimbo…had called the cops on her and had blamed something their son did on her. Which happened to be graffiti the back of a grocery store. Alicia was wild, but not that wild. Her parents almost killed her for it.

"You remember that time your mother got pissed because there was jello in the pool and you got blamed for that to…?" Alicia asked. "Don't tell me…you did that too…" Yami said. "It was an accident! Honestly! I just happened to be standing near the pool…with an open Jello packet…I thought I heard you calling me from the backyard…when I was making some jello…and I fell in…" Alicia said. "…ONE packet…? I wasn't aware that only one packet could turn an ENTIRE 8ft deep pool into solid jello." Yami said. "Okay…so it happened to be a huge amount of jello packets…but honestly it was an accident!" Alicia said with this innocent look. Yami rolled her eyes. Hiei snickered. "What are you laughing at you vain little munchkin with gravity defying hair?" Alicia asked. Yami looked at the clock. "I think I'm gonna go get dressed…" Yami said. "Me too." Alicia added. Hiei sat on the couch and watched TV as Yami and Alicia got up and walked into their own rooms to change.

Keiko's house.

"Is the transformation completed?" Keiko asked peeking her head into the room. "Yes." Botan said. "Yes it is…" She continued. She stepped back to admire her creation. "Okay…now all we need to do is get us dressed." Botan said leaving the room so she could go get dressed.

Yami's house

Yami walked out of her room in a long sleeved black shirt and a long black skirt. Alicia walked out in a dark blue jean skirt that was knee length and a black tank top that said "Sarcasm. Only one of the services I offer." She looked at Yami. "You asked if I was gonna go out in jeans and a shirt…it's my turn…you're ACTUALLY going to go out in that?" she asked. "Yes…" Yami spoke. "No. You're not. Come Yami…we fly and change your gay outfit that looks like you're going to a funeral…" Alicia said dragging her into Yami's bedroom. Shortly after, Alicia dragged Yami back out who was now in a short black skirt, knee length boots and a tank top that said "If u c4n r37d th1s y4u7'e n3t d4u7k e3o34h." (Let's see…can you read it?) She also had long black gloves that went from her knuckles to her elbows. Alicia paused and looked at Yami. Yami's legs were almost paper white, as were her arms and chest. "Oh my god Yami…you're white!" Alicia exclaimed. "No I'm black." Yami said rolling her eyes. (Hahahahahaha this is brought you by Chris in my school who looked at me when I was showing my arms with my buddy Alicia…and said the same thing…we said the same thing too…) "So what do we do n-" Alicia was about to finish her sentence when the doorbell rang. Yami looked at the clock. It was 11pm. "Well…that's probably them." Yami said. "Yay! Partay!" Alicia shouted going to answer the door, she approached it and opened it.

End chapter 18.

Hope you enjoyed it…sorry didn't update yesterday…was dead asleep most of the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

Righto. It's a t-shirt online by the way…so good luck finding it in stores…I think…anyway…thanks. And Awwww I'm so sorry…oh well over that. :snickers: Yes I know you would do the incense stick with the third eye…that's why I'm thankful I do not have a third eye…in the story or real life…and have fun driving down from Georgia…if that's what you're doing right now…anyway…yes…

Peace mah home skillet bizkit,

Samson

Dear Mason the crazy,

Yes I know. I liked it too…but he's not the only one who's gonna go through changes…you'll see…eventually…it's pretty funny…anyway…yes Blade will be coming back, but you will have to wait 2 chapters or so. You'll see about Blade getting his ass kicked or not, and yes Blade will live. Thanks for the review, and I'm updating today…possibly two chapters since I'm awake. Oh…and sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to wake up early, thinking my aunt was gonna take me school shopping but she canceled on the last minute…so I went back to bed and then played the Sims from 8pm to 12am. But I stopped for a while to make my friend Alicia happy, because I was talking to her on the phone…. anyway…thank you for the review.

Sincerely yours,

Samantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

It's all right, really it is. I can understand. I wouldn't know how you feel without being to go online though because I rarely leave my house…unless it's to go to the movies with my friends Alicia and Luis…but anyway…and yes I know…but there will be more funny things to come. Oh and the shirt read, "If you can read this, you're not drunk enough." Kurmi…hahahaha…that sounds like Ms. Piggy's version of Kermit the frog…hahahaha…anyway…yes…thank you for the reviews…

Sincerely yours,

Samantha

Dear Readers,

Yes…I know I've been lazy and skipping a day or two…and I am sorry. It's just the days I skip is because I think I'm going to go school shopping but my aunt cancels on me. So yeah, I woke up early for no reason so I go back to sleep for a long while, then I get hooked into The Sims…anyway…yes…sorry guys…I'll try and update as soon as possible from now on. Umm…yes…anyway…and yes…club meteora…leave me alone…it does kinda sound cool…and the fact that it plays techno, rap, rock, and all these other types of music…anyway…yes…eh heh. Oh yeah…and feel free to read my other fanfics under Yu Yu hakusho…Crimson Eyes…and A second Chance..

Disclaimer: Things that will happen on your court day…or things to do…

C- Cell phone. Set your cell phone to go off with some weird ring tone and say, "I have to take this call." They'll understand…then when you get out of the courtroom run very far away and join the Llama's underground…

L- Lick the bailiff's head. Make sure that the Bailiff is bald first…then look at him and say, "You are sexy. Will you marry me?" Note: If he says yes…then run away…and live in a small hole that has an outlet…

U- Umbrella. Bring an umbrella to court with you, shove it in the judge's hand, make the judge open it, and yell "HA! NOW YOU HAVE 7 YEARS BAD LUCK!" also do this to the persecuting side, and the jury.

B- Build a car made of Lego's in the court…then climb in…and drive away…if this does not work than you probably forgot to build an engine…or the tank is empty.

M- Maul the judge…sure this'll get you only in more trouble…but after mauling him pretend to foam at the mouth and constantly make your eyes go freaky like…like rolling around in your head. This will land you in the place of sugar free jello and white fluffy padded rooms.

E- Elope. Walk into the courtroom and scream. "I'M ELOPING WITH THE POPE!" and run out…note: You do not really have Elope with the Pope…ha…that rhymes..

T- Tell them your really sorry. Throw yourself on the mercy of the court. Give them a sob story while you're at it too…

E- Eat everyone. I've said this before. It might give you indigestion…and get you in trouble with the cops. But hey…you get to become the next Hannibal Lector

O- Olives. Throw olives at everyone in the court. Oh…and stick them in people's noses as well…it might kill them though…but it's worth a try…

R- Rap. Blast rap through the entire court room…Old people don't like rap…but then again neither do I…

A- Act like your completely insane. This will land you with the free sugar free jello…

Chapter 19

Alicia opened the door, and there stood Botan, Jageromaru, Keiko, Yukina, Yuske, Kuwabara. "Where is lion oh so mighty? Did he chicken out?" Alicia asked. Botan stepped aside, showing Kurama. His hair was now short and spiked, he was wearing shades that slipped down his nose showing his green eyes, he was in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that said "Those wearing this shirt may seem smarter then they appear." In white letters, he made a goofy like embaressed smile. "Oh my god…the lion oh so mighty…has cut his oh so mighty mane…" Alicia spoke with wide eyes. "Yes…yes he has…for the sake of you…" Kurama said looking down. "Awww! That's so sweeeet!" Alicia said. "Are we ready to go?" Botan asked. Everyone nodded. Hiei stood up, still in his hot topic gear and followed them out the door. Yami stretched. Jageromaru was staring at her again. Yami shivered under his gaze and hid next to Alicia who was standing in back of Kurama. "Nice hair Kurama." Yami commented. "Thanks…" he said.

They shortly arrived, their names on the list and everything. They walked inside. "Just a little bit" was pulsing through the club. (I think it's by 50 cent or ludacris…I don't know…no offense to rappers but they're all the damn same to me…they sing about the same crap…) Yami winced, the rap burned. "It buuuurrrns" Alicia spoke. Kurama blinked. "I like it." Botan said. She started to dance to it. Yami wandered over to the bar portion of the club, followed by Alicia, Kurama, and Hiei. The rest of them were dancing. Yami sighed. "Play something other than rap…" Alicia whined. "You can't spell rap without crap." Yami spoke. "True…" Alicia spoke, then she looked at Yami. "You do know what Rap stands for right?" Alicia asked. Yami had a confused look to her. "RAP…Retards attempting poetry." Alicia spoke. Yami snickered, as did Hiei. Kurama made a small laugh. The song switched to Shakira's "Objection Tango" (GOD HELP ME I KEEP LISTENING TO THE SONG! MAKE ME STOPPPPP!…sorry hi…) "Come Lion oh so mighty…we dance…" Alicia spoke dragging Kurama to the dance floor. She did the tango with him. She didn't know how to dance that well, but she did dance her own dances to songs, like Yami. Hiei stared at her as Yami stared off into the crowd, not really staring at anyone, but just staring. Hiei nudged her lightly. "Hm?" she asked looking at him. "You wanna dance…?" Hiei asked. "I don't know how to…" Yami spoke. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. "Just let the beat take you!" Alicia yelled from near them. Yami blinked. Alicia paused her dancing, grabbed Yami and made Hiei walk over as well. "Okay…just let the beat take you…" Alicia said, she stood in front of Yami. Yami was trying to resist it. "Dance!" Alicia commanded. "Dance or I will cut your hair…" Alicia spoke. "Okay okay!" Yami spoke dancing. She wasn't that bad. Alicia paused and shook her head at Yami.

"Dance woman! Dance! I know you know this song…you used to listen to it!" Alicia spoke. "They don't need to know that!" Yami spoke. Alicia snickered and danced. Yami danced as well, Hiei danced a little bit. Alicia yet again pulled Kurama into a tango. "So Objection I don't wanna be the exception, just to get a bit of your attention…I love you for free and I'm not your mother…" Yami muttered under her breath to the song as she danced. "That's a girl!" Alicia spoke. "Oh my god it's the end of the world! She's dancing!" Kuwabara spoke. Yami gave him a death look, which made him step back, and Jageromaru walked over. Yami didn't notice and continued dancing near Alicia and Hiei and Kurama. Jageromaru stared at her as she danced. The song ended and switched to Trick Daddy's "Sugar" song. ( :shivers: I hate that song…my cousin forced me to listen to it…) Jageromaru politely grabbed Yami and danced with her. Yami didn't like dancing with him one bit. Hiei glared at Jageromaru in a fashion that would said "She's mine I saw her first you chiseling pric bastard." (That word is my friend Alicia's and I give her credit for it.) Yami didn't pull away though, as much as she wanted to. Yami felt as if she had been taken over by some…force…of some sort…and she danced in a fashion she would usually not dance, nor how she knew how to dance. She was dancing like those girls in the rap videos with the guys.

Hiei's jaw dropped. Alicia's jaw dropped. "Don't know how to dance my ass." Alicia said. Yami gave her a look like "Shut up I'll explain later…go find Botan to get this freak of my ass…literally…" Alicia understood the first part, but the second part she didn't notice. Hiei understood the look, and looked kinda relieved since he had not lost her to this…this…Jageromaru man…person…thing. (Oh god I'm sounding like Alicia.) The song ended and Yami jumped away from him. She felt thankful the song had ended and hid behind Alicia. Alicia blinked. Jageromaru smiled, it was kind of a scary smile. (Dude this guy scares me…) The song turned to Eminems "Ass like that" (Okay I really have no idea what these songs sound like…except the shakira ones…but yeah…I'm just looking at a top picks list…) Alicia walked back over to the bar and sat with Kurama. Yami felt compelled to stay on the dance floor, why she was not sure. Hiei walked back over to the bar. Jageromaru danced with Yami again, who once again, did not enjoy it, but it felt funny, like she couldn't control her own body. Like it had a mind of it's own. Yami shivered under Jageromaru's touch. He was ice cold, and it freaked her out. She was thankful when Botan came over to dance as well. Yami scampered away from Jageromaru, as far as possible in fact, and sat near Hiei. "Keep…him…away…from me…" Yami spoke. She touched the spot on her upper arm that Jageromaru had touched. She shivered again. "Keep him as far away as possible." She continued. Hiei gave her a look like "?" Yami shook her head. "Never mind…" she sighed. She didn't think anyone would believe her. The song changed to Shakira's "La Tortura." (Which I have no idea what it means…but its number 10 on the 11 video count down thing…) Yami got up and danced with Hiei again, as did Kurama and Alicia. "You said you were bad at dancing…" Hiei said. "As did you…" Yami said. "You're not a bad dancer though." They both said in unison. Yami blinked, as did he. The song ended shortly, and Ludacris' "Move get out da way." Song was on. Hiei, Yami, Kurama, and Alicia retreated to the bar area. Yami yawned. "What time is it?" she asked. "Oh…it's about…1am." Kurama said. "Damn." Alicia said. "How about we all go home?" Yami asked. The others walked toward them, ready to leave as well. "Okay…we'll all go home so we can at least sleep for school…for those who go to school…" Botan spoke. "Okay." The others agreed. They left the building and headed off toward their houses. Alicia and Yami walked to Yami's house, Hiei and Kurama to his house, Botan and Yukina to the apartment they rented, Jageromaru to god knows where, Keiko to her house. Kuwabara to his, and Yuske to his house.

End chapter 19

Need nap…tired…again…see ya…I'll update tomorrow…


	20. Chapter 20

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Thanks, lol. I made that one up, the retards attempting poetry. You shall find out what will happen, eventually…but…yeah…anyway…and yes I will update soon…I don't want Bob the angry janitor cleaning up brain guts…you'll see…anyway…umm…yes…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Mason the Crazy,

Calm…patience…he will die…eventually…just wait about…4 chapters. But anyway…you'll find out later what he does and such, and you're welcome for updating.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Readers,

Anyway…thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer-

Little Bo peep has lost her story

And can't tell where to find it

Leave the person who stole it alone…and don't sue…

And it'll come home

…with an apology note behind it.

Chapter 20

Alicia was first to walk into Yami's house. "Okay first off…cuts dear…what is up with it? I know you did it again…I'm gone for TWO years! Two! And look what you do!" Alicia said grabbing Yami's arm and shoving the bandages toward Yami's face. "I was depressed…" Yami said. "That's not an excuse! Not an excuse at all! Under no circumstances do you EVER do that again!" Alicia yelled. "Do you understand me young lady?" she asked. Yami sighed. "Yes "mother"" she said. "Good girl…and now…secondly…you said you would explain to me what the hell was that young lady…" Alicia spoke sitting on the couch. "Okay…this might sound weird…but whenever I'm around Jageromaru it just kinda feels…like…like…like…like without him I'm nothing or…like I'm in "love" with him…or lust! Yeah lust! Something like that! It's just weird! And it's only when I'm around him…" Yami added. "Sooo…you like him? Not Hiei?" Alicia asked. "No! It's like…I don't like him when I'm away from him because in truth I hate him-" "You hate to love him?" Alicia asked. "No! I just plain hate him!" Yami exclaimed. "That's not what the way you danced told me." Alicia spoke. Yami sighed in frustration. "You know what…don't believe me! Don't! Go ahead! You'll see! You'll all damn see!" Yami yelled storming into her room. "Temper tantrum…" Alicia spoke. She shook her head and turned the TV set on.

The next morning

Yami walked out of her bedroom, her head hurt like hell. She walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out Tylenol, and took two. She swallowed it without water and then noticed Alicia who was passed out on the couch. "You'll all see…" she said under her breath as she walked back into her room, throwing her school uniform on. She nudged Alicia with her foot. "Yo. Licia. Wake up. School. Now." Yami said. Alicia jumped up "THE OMISH MAN TOOK MY FRANK FURTER MOMMY!" She yelled. Yami blinked. "…I'm not gonna ask…" she said. Alicia's eyes shifted back and forth. "What did I do?" she asked. "Nothing. Go get ready for school. Now." She said. "You're not my mommy." Alicia said. "No. I'm not. But I'm your friend and border so go get dressed before I either leave you here to be late for school, or wait here like an idiot for you to get dressed and make us both late." Yami said. "I like the second idea." Alicia said getting up and going to her room. She changed quickly, and grabbed her briefcase. Yami walked out the door, putting her shoes on as she did so. Alicia as well. Yami ran all the way to school, she made a sharp turn to get to school, as did Alicia. "Come on Alicia, keep up." Yami said running so that she was just a blur. "Hm? I am…" Alicia said. She was next to Yami. Yami blinked. "You've gotten faster." She said. "Yeah well you would get faster too if you had a velociraptor chasing you around wanting to eat you too….I mean…a normal sized one can run up to 60 mph (Alicia did I get that right?) Imagine what a demonic elemental frigget velociraptor can run up to…" Alicia said, she ran ahead of Yami, reaching the school. Yami ran faster and caught up with her. Both Alicia and Yami panted, they walked to their first period.

"We got Mr. Akashi's reading class first…" Yami said, her nose wrinkled up in disgust. Yami began to walk toward Mr. Akashi's class, Hiei walked by them. "Where are you going?" Yami asked as the bell rang. "I'm wanted in the office…" Hiei grumbled. "Hahahaha! I hope you get expelled vain frigget!" Alicia shouted after him. Yami walked into the classroom, Alicia following. "Ah…Ms. Kurogasa…late I see…" Mr. Akashi spoke with this sly smirk on his face. He pulled a file out and began writing down that she was late. "And who might you be?" Mr. Akashi asked as he finished writing down the tardy on Yami's record. He looked at Alicia. "I be Alicia Allicard foo'…I is a new student…" Alicia said. People in the class snickered. Mr. Akashi rolled his eyes. Alicia sat down in the back next to Yami. "What are we doing in this class anyway?" Alicia whispered to Yami. Yami thought for a few moments. "I think we're reading The Pearl…" Yami said. Mr. Akashi tapped on his desk. "Everyone take out your Books and read chapter 11…then answer the questions on the board. This will be counted as a quiz grade. (AHHHH! FOOD! NEED FOOD…Sorry…hi…I'll shut up now…) Yami pulled out her book, as Mr. Akashi passed a book to Alicia. Alicia opened it. "I read this already." She said aloud. "Good. Then read it again." Mr. Akashi said. Yami blinked. "You read it already?" Yami asked. "…In a way." Alicia said. Yami blinked, confused. "Don't ask…" Alicia said. She answered the questions on the board. Yami did as well. She had read the book in her spare time. To her, it was a boring book. She finished the questions quickly, and took hers and Alicia's paper up to Mr. Akashi. Mr. Akashi gave her this evil look that clearly said "You cheated. I know it. You copied off of her. And I'm going to fail you for it." She gave him a look like "Fuck off you paranoid jerk."

She sat back down and stared at the clock. She had nothing better to do until a note was dropped on her desk. It was from Alicia. She unfolded it. "Hahahahaha you like Jaba the hut." The note read. Yami made a small growl in the back of her throat and scribbled. "I do not like him! I hate him with every ounce of my being! I…I want to kill him!" she tossed it back. A few moments later the note landed on her desk again. "Whoa. Calm down there…I mean…it's not like he's our enemy…like…trying to kill us or something…or is secretly trying to get close to us to learn our fears and likes and dislikes to sell us out to a boss of his or something." She had written. "We don't know that…I mean. He just popped out of no where yesterday with Blade." Yami wrote down to her. She passed the note back. It landed on her desk again. "I still say Blade Trinity was hot. I cannot believe that you had passed up Blade for the frigget." Alicia had written. "See. So you're saying I don't like Jageromaru." Yami wrote. She passed it back. "No. I'm saying that you passed Blade Trinity up for the frigget, and then in turn gave the frigget up for the sexy Jaba the hut…but I shall keep my lion oh so mighty thank you…" She wrote. Yami sighed reading it. "I do not like Jageromaru. He gives me the creeps." Yami wrote passing the note back. Mr. Akashi looked up and saw her passing the note. "Ms. Kurogasa. Give me the note that you seem to be passing to Ms. Allicard." Mr. Akashi said. Yami muttered curses under her breath. "Now." he said firmly. She stood up and walked up to him, passing the note to him. She had a sly smirk on her face now as he unfolded the note. The note combusted into flames, he stepped on the pieces on the floor that were still in flames. He glared at Yami, thinking this was all her fault, even though it was he still had no proof. "To the office! I know you booby trapped that note knowing I would open it." He yelled pointing to the door. Yami shrugged, went back to her seat, grabbed her bag and went out the door.

End chapter 20

Ehhhhh! Help me! Gotta update quick because there's a thunderstorm outside…man I had most of it written up too before…but the power flickered and I lost it…grrr..anyway…yes…have fun with this chapter…and Mason the crazy, don't worry…just a few more chapters…InuyashaKagome10 thanks for the review…and NewPortWriter….ARE YOU HOME!

-Samantha


	21. Chapter 21

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Mason the crazy,

Sorry. But at least you know he'll get what's coming to him. Anyway, it'll be soon because I just woke up from a nap since the storm has settled…bad storm…anyway…yes…I do agree thunderstorms are great…but not when they make the power go out and you just finished a chapter of your fanfic and didn't save…anyway…yes…hi…Oh yeah…and just 2 more chapters…2 more…hold in there…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear InuyashaKagome10,

Thanks for saying great chapter…and I'm updating I'm updating! Don't kill meh or send the mob after meh! Wait…my rainbow monkey army can deflect them…hi…yes I have lost it…anyway…I am updating…after meh nap…Man…the mob thing…that's almost as bad at the butter knife Alicia got…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Disclaimer- I don't own it!

It's raining it's pouring

The author is snoring

He went to bed and bumped his head

And when he woke up the next morning his story was gone…but I didn't do it because I disclaimed it! Hi…

Chapter 21

Yami walked up to the office and sat outside Mr. Takenaka's office. Hiei was sitting there with this peeved look. "So what did they want?" Yami whispered to him. "They need my address. I have no address. I need a main residence." He said. Yami paused. "You can come live with me if you want…put my address on your main residence on your student profile…" she said. "I can clear up the third room if you-" before she could finish Hiei interrupted her. "No. You don't have to clean up the third room, keep it for your art work…I'll sleep on the couch." He said. "Okay." Yami said. "So just put my address on the card and you can come live with me." She said. Hiei walked up to the secretary at the desk and asked for his information again. He wrote down her address under address, and then it was done. Now he lived with Yami and Alicia. "Ms. Kurogasa?" Mr. Takenaka asked opening his door. He paused and looked at Hiei. "Hiei, did you finish the business?" he asked. Hiei nodded and held his card up. Mr. Takenaka nodded and handed the card back. He turned his attention back to Yami. "What are you up here for?" he asked.

"Mr. Akashi thought that I booby trapped a note I was passing to Alicia to burst into flames when he got it…" Yami spoke. Hiei gave her this weird look like "Mr. Akashi…that man is paranoid…" Yami agreed with his look, but didn't turn her attention from Mr. Takenaka. "And did you?" he asked. Yami shook her head. She was telling the truth…sort of. She hadn't booby-trapped it…she had made it combust with her powers. She sighed. "Okay then." She heard the bell ring outside, Mr. Takenaka looked at Hiei. "You are dismissed, you may go to your next class." He spoke. He turned his attention back to Yami. "So you didn't set some type of device in it…did you?" he asked. "No sir." Yami said. Alicia popped her head into the office. "Yami are you done? I need help getting to second period." She said. Mr. Takenaka dismissed her and went back to his office. Yami walked out of the office and over to Alicia. "So what happened?" she asked. "He asked me if I did it and I said no…oh I saw Hiei there too." Yami said. "Do you know why he was up there?" Alicia asked. Yami nodded. "He was having problems with the school because he didn't have a main residence, I said he could put my address down there and move in with me." Yami said walking down the hallway. "Goo-WHAT!" Alicia exclaimed stopping dead in her tracks. Yami paused walking and walked back to Alicia. "I said he could move in with us…" Yami said. "What…?" Alicia asked in disbelief. "You heard me." Yami said. "I know I heard you! But why!" Alicia said. "Because he needed a residence…all he does is sleep in trees at night…it's about time he took an actual residence…" Yami said. "Noooo! You have forsaken me and are forcing me to live with the vain annoying idiotic little…little…munchkin frigget thing!" Alicia yelled. Yami blinked. "It's not that bad…" Yami said. "Nooo! I came from guarding the gates of hell only to be thrust into hell by living with a white smurf!" Alicia spoke. "A white smurf makes no sense whatsoever…all the smurfs are blue…" Yami said. Alicia shrugged. "So? Who knows…there could be a tribe of purple smurfs out there somewhere…and a tribe of white ones…from which doth come the vain munchkin hiei thing…or the yellow brick road…"

Yami blinked. "Come on…we're gonna be late." Yami said dragging off Alicia to their math class with Mr. Iwamoto as Alicia complained on how hard it was going to be to live with the "Vain munchkin thing". Yami sighed and walked into the classroom just on time. She sat down in the back with Alicia. Who though was not saying how hard and annoying it was going to be living with Hiei, was thinking it in her mind. Yami sighed. They were going to be learning about slope intercept form today. Y MX + B.

(Of course I have no idea what this means anymore…I think…) B was the Y intercept, M the slope. (I don't remember what X was…) Yami tried to comprehend it, and after a while actually did. (Something I cannot do. Math sucks. End of story.) Alicia on the other hand was a wiz at it; but that would probably be because she was very good at such things, she was in all advanced classes, and always got straight A's. This was because as a child her mother made her strive for the higher goals in life, like Yami's foster parents. Which was another reason she ran away, she couldn't take the pressure that they put on her. She was having nervous breaks downs this way and that. She sighed and scribbled on the notes page as Mr. Iwamoto went into the discussion further. She yawned. Alicia nudged her and gave her a look like "Pay attention. I know you suck at math." Yami sighed and did so. It was torture and agony to listen to this teacher, who resembled Frankenstein to talk about math equations that she had never heard of before in her entire life. The bell rang shortly, and Yami was thankful because she really was starting to fall asleep. She jumped up and waited as Alicia got her things together. "What class do you have next?" Alicia asked surveying her schedule. "Ms. Mitchell. Science." Yami said walking off in the direction of the labs.

They sat down at a table in the back. Two blonde boys sat in front of them, and two girls sat at a table next to them. One of the boys in front of them had golden blonde hair, and blue eyes; he was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He leaned back in his seat and looked at Alicia and Yami. "Hezzo." He said. "Hi Danny." Yami said. Alicia blinked. "Heyo." She said. The other guy looked back at them, he had a white blondish color hair, and was very pale. He was wearing glasses at the moment, which behind them were a dark green color eyes and he was wearing a black Metallica shirt with blue ripped jeans and black converse. "Hello." He said. "I am very sophisticated…" he said. "Sophisticated." Danny repeated, sounding a lot like Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. "That's my word foo'." The light blonde boy said. "Yes…Hello Kyle…" Yami spoke blinking. Alicia blinked. "Kyle and Danny…" Alicia spoke. The both looked back at her. "I didn't do it!" Alicia spoke. Kyle laughed, Danny blinked. "Didn't do what? Dance the tango with an orange?" he asked, obviously, he was a bit odd too. "Hi Yami." Said one of the girls next to them. She had black hair that was in braids, she was black, but more of a brown color instead of pure black. She smiled warmly at Yami. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "This is Alicia." Yami said. "It's nice to meet you Alicia, my name is Mara." Mara spoke holding her hand out. Alicia shook it. The girl next to Mara had brown hair with blonde highlights in it; it was also curled and down. She had hazel green eyes and looked at Alicia and Yami. She looked kinda mean with the expression her face gave off. She pulled out a mirror and began applying make up to her face. "This is Jacklyn." Mara said pointing to the girl who was applying make up next to her. Alicia made a small wave. Jacklyn made a wave that signaled. "I don't care. Don't bother me when applying my make up." Alicia blinked, and remained silent.

Halfway into class Danny turned back to them. "Hezzo friends. Can I have the answer to number 3?" "No. Go away…go try and cut down a tree with a herring." Alicia said. Danny looked down and got up from his seat. Everyone was going around the classroom to work with other students, especially since the teacher wasn't in and the teacher's next door had to watch them. Danny walked up to the front of the room; his head hanging low with this sad look. (The Danny Look…hi…) It made both Alicia and Yami feel guilty. Then Danny paused, looked up, put a finger in the air and shouted in a voice yet again like Ed from Ed, Edd and Eddy. "I must go chop down a tree with a herring." Kyle, Yami, and Alicia laughed. Danny smiled and walked back over to them, he sat down. Yami gave him the answer. "Thank you greatly." He said. He had taken a liking to talking like Ed, both Yami and Alicia noticed. Danny turned back to work on his work. When the class was over they got up. It was time for lunch. "Where do you eat lunch?" Alicia asked. "On the roof with the gang." Yami responded standing up, throwing everything into her backpack. She walked out the classroom with Alicia and made her way to the roof. Everyone was already up there. Yami sat down near them. Alicia as well, she paused, remembering that she was going to be living with Hiei now. She pointed at him. "You. Munchkin thing. I have heard the news-eth of you coming to live-eth with me. I would like to make this very clear. You do not touch anything that looks like it's mine, smells like it's mine, sounds like it's mine, tastes like it's mine, or feels like it's mine." Alicia spoke. "…How do I know if it feels like yours if I'm not allowed to touch it?" Hiei asked. "…Easy just don't touch anything." She said. Hiei sighed in frustration. When he had agreed to live with Yami he forgot the fact that he would also be living with Alicia too.

If there was one thing he did not like, it was Alicia. He hated being called a munchkin, and the fact that she had poked him in the third eye with an incense stick. She also got pretty annoying to him. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Alicia asked bopping up and down looking at Yami who seemed in deep thought again. "It's Jageromaru is it not?" Alicia continued. "I do not like him!" Yami snapped. She gave her a bitter look. "Okay Okay…yeash I sorry…" Alicia said putting her hands up in defense. Yami sighed. "Sorry." Yami said as well. She stared into space again. Something didn't feel right, like…something…somewhere was going on. Something bad. Yuske and the others were staring at her; she quickly shook it off and put a smile on. "Yeah…" Yuske said. "You're starting to freak us out Yami…" Yuske continued. "Yes indeedio…" Alicia said agreeing with Yuske. "What's up?" Keiko asked. "It's nothing." Yami said, forcing the fake smile. She was glad no one could tell. School finally ended, and Yami walked down the path with Hiei and Alicia. "You got anything you need to move in?" Yami asked looking at Hiei. Hiei shook his head. "Ah." She spoke. They arrived shortly at her house.

Yami unlocked the door and opened it. She stepped inside, Alicia and Hiei followed. "Okay. Hiei. You'll be sleeping on the couch." Yami said tossing her keys onto the dining room table. "Yes…excellent…" Alicia spoke, giving this maliciously evil look. Hiei blinked. Yami blinked. "Yes…anyway…" Yami said. She snapped and there was a Chester drawer near the couch. "That's for your clothes…and items if you buy or have any…" Yami said. She opened a bathroom in the hallway. "This'll be your bathroom." She said. "But that's my bathroom too!" Alicia protested. "I refuse to share a bathroom with the owner of the gravity defying hair!" Alicia said. Yami sighed. "You're going to have to if you both want to live here." She said. Alicia paused. Then pointed to Hiei. "Kick him out." She said. Yami shook her head. "No. He has to stay here." She said. She walked away from the bathroom and toward the couch. "The couch is a pull out bed…" she said taking off the couch cushions and pulling out the bed portion of the couch. She folded it back into the couch and replaced the cushions. "I'll let you borrow pillows from my room…and a blanket from my closet…" Yami continued walking into her bedroom, she pulled two pillows off her bed, and changed the sheets on them. Then she threw them out of her room and made her way to her closet. She opened it and walked inside, pulling a comforter and sheet from the top shelf. She threw it out of the room as well. She walked over to the couch with the pillows and sheets and folded the sheets, placing them next to the couch. She put the pillows on top neatly and dusted her hands off. "Thank you." Hiei said looking at the pile. "No problem." Yami said making a small smile. "Anyway…who's up for lunch?" Yami asked. "O! O! O! I am! I am! Pick me! Pick me!" Alicia said jumping up and down. Yami blinked. "O…kay." She said. She walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?" she asked. "I want-eth…food…" Alicia said. Yami sighed. "What kind of food?" she asked. "Ramen!" Alicia said bobbing up and down.

Yami pulled a few packets of ramen from the pantry. "Nononono…that is MY ramen…you do not touch MY ramen…that is your ramen…this is my ramen…it has my name on it…see?" Alicia said pointing to her name on the ramen package. Yami went for the other ramen packages and boiled water. She put ramen in the pot, Alicia made her own ramen so that Yami wouldn't mess it up or so she thought. They all sat down to eat, and ate in silence.

End chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Readers,

As I am writing this there are no new reviews so I am not writing any letters to people currently…anyway…yes…enjoy the fic…

Disclaimer- I'm…too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my shirt…I'm too sexy for this story so therefore I don't own it…Hi…I don't even own the disclaimer…my friend Alicia made it up….

Chapter 22

"YOU TOUCHED MY HAIR BRUSH!" Alicia yelled across the household. Yami sighed in despair and sank further into her seat. This had been the third day she had been living with the two, and it was non-stop bickering. "It was in the way!" Hiei protested. "So! You could have come to me and asked me to move it! I told you NOT to touch any of my stuff!" Alicia yelled. "I tried to! You told me to shut up and leave you alone!" Hiei protested yet again. "Just…one…day of peace…please…" Yami groaned from her chair. Hiei growled. "That's it! I'm tired of this I'm gonna kill you!" He said grabbing his Katana. "HIEI STOP IT! ALICIA GET THE HELL OVER IT!" Yami shouted. After that there was an ear shattering silence. Hiei put the sword down and sat on the couch, looking peeved, and Alicia put her hairbrush back in the bathroom. She walked over and sat in a chair opposite of Yami. Yami got up and walked outside on the balcony, looking a bit peeved herself. "Look what you did." Alicia said glaring at Hiei. Hiei glared back. "You started it Baka-Onna." Hiei said. Alicia growled. "I'm gonna kill you…I swear it…" Alicia said angry. She go up and stormed off to the balcony. Yami was sitting on a chair, her arms folded on the top of the bar of the balcony. She sighed. "Sorry." Alicia grumbled as she closed the sliding glass door behind her.

"It's alright…" Yami sighed. It was dark outside, and all that could be seen were the stars above, and the soft glow of the street lamps below. Yami unfolded her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Really…I don't mean to get on your nerves…it's just that the Baka-Tanuki gets on my nerves." Alicia said. She took a seat next to Yami. "Is it just me, or is it getting cold out here?" Yami said, she shivered and crossed her arms. She could see her breath in front of her face. Icicles began to form on the rail of the balcony. "N-no I-it's n-not j-just y-you…" Alicia said shivering. "Wh-what in a-all the hells?" Yami said shivering as well. "So…ladies…I like the cold better…don't you?" said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. Before they could respond their worlds faded to black as they fell to the floor unconscious.

Inside

Inside Hiei was watching TV; he looked at the clock. He was starting to get worried; it was now a half hour that they had been outside. He opened the sliding glass door and walked onto the porch. Neither of them was there. The floor of the balcony was flooded with icy cold water. "Yami? Alicia?" he called out. No response. He walked back inside and picked up the phone. He called Yuske, Kurama, all of the gang. He didn't know what was going on. A moment before they had both been outside, and now they were gone. Something had to have happened to them.

A short while later, the entire gang arrived. "What happened?" Yuske asked. "I don't know. Me and Alicia were arguing, Yami went out onto the balcony, Alicia followed, and then I went to see if they were okay a half our later, and they were gone." He said. "Did anything odd happen between when they left and when you went out?" Kuwabara asked. "It got really cold…that's all I can say…" Hiei said. Botan popped in. "Hey, guys, Koenma has a case for you-where's-" before she could finish Yuske spoke. "Something happened to them, we're not sure what though." "Maybe this has something to do with the case." Kurama said, he was very worried, everyone could tell. They all went off to spirit world. Koenma was in teenage form again. He was pacing back and forth. He looked up when they arrived. "Yuske! Thank goodness you're hear…a band of thieves…they've broken in the three treasures again…" He said in a panicked voice. "A band of thieves?" Yuske asked. "Yes. 9 of them, they also took the stone of Illusions, and the seven deadly sin swords! They're packing it Yuske!" He spoke. He was pacing again. "I don't know what to do! Father will be angry when he comes back!" He said. He had a look of panic again. He had a panic attack. "Master Koenma calm down please." Botan said trying to calm him down. "CALM DOWN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" He yelled. "Now the…the the thieves are after the Amulet of Anubis! The Amulet of Hades and The Amulet of Crone!" He yelled he gripped his head and had another panic attack. "Master Koenma please calm!" Botan said trying to calm him down. He calmed. Yuske blinked "How much longer do we have?" he asked. "2 weeks." He said. He paced again. "Do you know anything else about the thieves?" Yuske asked. "They're in makai plotting their next attack…and their leader is………

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Psycho/InuayshaKagome10,

The Alicia character is based on my best friend in the world, Alicia. She really is weird like that but that's why I get up in the morning, to annoy her and to have her annoy me….and I have brownies? Wow…yay…and alright…do I get them back now?

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the compliment on the shirt…I'd get it…but I don't think I'd be allowed to wear it to school…anyway…thanks for saying "nice story" and I will update…today…hopefully…if my headache goes away…ow…my head…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

Oh god. I'm turning into you…and it is in spencers? Wow…that just shows how stupid I am…anyway…Yeah I have to agree with you. Blade is a tad better but I have my own plans with him in the future…and yay! No biblical rednecks ville. A white smurf. Lol. I honestly have no idea why or how I came up with that…I was just thinking…the smurfs are blue…what if there were purple smurfs…or green smurfs…Yes! I made a reenactment of the danny look! I miss Danny too…he was cool…:sniffle: Damn you danny for going to another school…and yes…your ramen…OK! OK! I am writing more! Man that's worse than the brownies with pitchforks! And okay okay….you like the cold…okay…happy…but I mean come on! It was like…almost absolute zero!

Peace dawg,

Samson

Dear Mason the Crazy,

Glad I made you happy, I had nothing better to do so I wrote yesterday, today sadly will only be one chapter, but that's due to the fact I need to clean my bathroom, I have a pounding head, and I'm supposed to leave sometime today to go shopping…anyway…yes…and you'll see who it is…in this chapter…but I think you'll have to recall on your memory for who it is…or reread…and you're very welcome, thanks for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Readers,

I want to know something…I'm online…and all the sudden…I get another review on my other screen name…do you people just sit at the computer waiting for me to update or something? I mean…I update a new chapter recently…and I'm online…and then poof… "You've got fricken mail." Is heard throughout the entire room…I'm not complaining…I actually like it…but yeah…I'll stop rambling now…here's the next chapter.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Disclaimer- I don't own it!

Humpty dumpty sat on a wall

Humpty dumpty had a great fall in profits…

All the original author's horses and all the original author's men…tried to jail humpty for stealing this story…

But they couldn't because he was an unbreakable and had a lot of money and bribed them to let him be…

Chapter 23

"Kageromaru! Yo! I got 'em!" Called out a 24-year-old looking man who has light blue hair, and icy blue eyes, he was dressed in light blue jeans and a white shirt, he was dragging two large sacks behind him. "Yo! Kageromaru where are you?" he called out again. A man turned in his seat; he had black hair and dark green eyes. It was the very same Kageromaru from years ago that both Alicia and Yami had known. "I'm here you moronic imbecile…" Kageromaru said. "Hey Sor-ry…it's just you know…when you blend in with the shadows it's all…shadowy…and…yeah…and… we really can't see you… so…yeah…" "Kag, why did you even let Sub Zero on the team?" asked a man from the corner, he turned to reveal Jageromaru. Kageromaru had a smirk on his face. "You can take them out of the sacks now." Sub-Zero dumped them from the bags. Yami and Alicia fell onto the floor, and awoke instantly. "Bloody hell…ow…why is it so cold?" Yami asked looking up and rubbing her head. "It ain't cold." Alicia said sitting up…she paused seeing Kageromaru's feet before her. She looked up. "AH! IT'S YOU!" She said. "Yes…Yes it is me. The greatest thief in all the worlds, Kageromaru." Kageromaru said. "Leader of the band of thieves 9…" he said. "Kangaroo la roo la roo la roo they hop and skip, and sing to their mousse…" Alicia began to sing. Kageromaru sighed. "Okay…you…shut up…" He spoke. "Or what?" Alicia asked. Kageromaru paused, he was a gentleman, though a bandit, he was a gentleman. "…Or I'll let the others have you…" he said. Alicia shrugged "The cold one? I like the cold…" Alicia said. Yami blinked, then spotted Jageromaru. "SEE! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! BUT NOOOOOOOOO! NO ONE LISTENS TO YAMI!" Yami yelled. "Okay Okay…shut up." Alicia said. "Sorry…" Yami muttered looking down. Kageromaru cleared his throat and looked at Sub-Zero. "Sub-Zero…go get the others."

She began to sing her "Kangaroo la roo la roo they hop, skip, and sing to their mouse's." "Oh thanks…" Yami muttered under her breath. Sub-Zero walked back into the roo, this time six men following him. Well…actually…5 men…and one giant spider. Sub-Zero stepped aside, there was a very tall man standing there, he had an eye patch over one eye, and had carrot orange hair, he was pale white, and had a green eye. "This, is Cy. You can obviously tell why we call him Cy." Kageromaru spoke. Cy cracked his knuckles and looked down at Yami who managed to wriggle away a bit like a worm. Alicia paused. "Damn…I can't give a nickname to him…" she spoke. Cy walked to the side. Leaving a short fat man standing there. He was wearing a stained white men's undershirt, and blue boxer shorts. He had black hair, but there was a great bald spot on his head, an offending odor could be smelt clinging to his body. "This is Kohaku…" Kageromaru spoke. Kageromaru didn't really like Kohaku, but to him Kohaku was a leech. "CHACO!" Alicia yelled. "Chaco Chaco Chaco…a Chaco Chaco Chaco…" Alicia began to sing while bopping up and down. Kohaku growled at her "Chaco" song and walked off to the side where Cy was. Behind "Chaco" had been a tall man in a detective coat. He continuously twitched, and did not stop no matter what. "Germs…on…strangers…along…with…shiny…item…must…take…shiny…" the man said. "This is twitch. He's a Kleptomaniac, and suffers from OCD." Kageromaru said. Twitch grabbed a can of Lysol with a gloved hand and sprayed both Yami and Alicia with it. Yami sneezed. "AHHH! GERMS!" Twitch yelled, he ran away from her and to the corner.

The giant spider walked up to them. "This is Arachni." Kageromaru said pointing at the giant spider. Yami was freaking out, she didn't like spiders; she was inching away from him like a worm. "Hahahaha! Yeah that's right! Fear me!" He said laughing as he crawled over near Kohaku. Behind the spider was a man. He was tall, and had paper white skin; he was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, and black jeans. He had black eyeliner on, and his hair was wild and long. (Think of Edward Scissor hands without the scissors for hands…) He stood there silently. "This is Reaper. He doesn't talk. But when you get him pissed you better watch out." Kageromaru spoke. Reaper had a certain look to him, a look that clearly said, "I don't want to be here, but I have no choice." He walked back over toward the corner. Behind him, was a man who was hooded, he seemed to give off the vibes that clearly said "I don't want to be here, get me out of here someone please." Jageromaru stood up and pulled the hood off of the person. Yami gasped, seeing who it was. Jageromaru, yes, she admitted was likely to be like this…but Blade? "What have I told you about trying to conceal your identity? You should be proud to be a thief!" Jageromaru said grabbing Blade by the back of the neck. "But brother…I didn't want them to know it was me…I didn't want them to know what I am…" he said, he looked down ashamed like. "So you're ashamed to be in the band of thieves?" Jageromaru asked, as he tightened his grip. Blade winced. Blade didn't respond, Jageromaru threw him into the wall and sat back down in his corner. Blade coughed up blood and gave a sad look to Yami. "I'm sorry that they're doing this to you…" he said quietly.

"What a little baby!" Jageromaru laughed, all the others joined in, except Reaper and Kageromaru. Kageromaru got up and left the room, to go watch TV in the other room. Jageromaru grabbed Yami and looked at her, licking his lips. Yami struggled. Blade tackled Jageromaru. "Don't touch her!" Blade growled, even if Yami didn't like him in that way, he still thought of her as a friend. Jageromaru threw him off and into a wall. Blade slid down the wall coughing up blood. Jageromaru walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Why don't you show them the real you…" he asked. "This…" he paused to cough up blood. "Is the real me." He spoke. Jageromaru laughed a cold-hearted laugh. He grabbed Blade up again and slammed him into the wall. Blade winced. "You're not gonna be able to help her…" Jageromaru hissed. "Just like you weren't able to help Mom and Dad." He said. Blade got a sad look to his eyes. "You're weak as ever…you're a wimp, and a loser, and that's all you'll ever be…" Jageromaru hissed. Blade growled…he twitched several times, and then the color of his eyes went from gray/blue to a blood curdling red. He grabbed Jageromaru and threw him across the room. "What the fuck were you touching me for!" he demanded growling. Yami sat in the corner. Blade turned to her, a sick smile on his face. Alicia was too busy sitting in the opposite corner singing "Kangaroo la roo la roo." To notice that Yami was in trouble. Jageromaru laughed. Blade edged closer to Yami who was backing into the wall. What was she going to do?

End chapter 23

You all weren't expecting that, were you? Anyway….Psycho/InuyashaKagome10…can I have my brownies back now? lol.

-Samantha


	24. Chapter 24

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Mason the crazy,

Yes…I know that…that's what she's usually like…in the fanfic…and there's a thing behind blade that you'll eventually find out in the fanfic…but not now…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear NewPortSalem,

Yes I know. Poor Blade. Kangaroo la roo la roo they hop, skip and sing to their mouses…hahaha…anyway…um…yes I know I've been big on mistakes, but that's because I've been being rush by you. And yes…we know…cold good.

Peace,

Samsonite-er

Dear Duzen Broken Dreams,

Thank you. Thank you for my brownies. Anyway, thank you for the review…yes…I will be updating today and sorry I have not updated recently…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Yuki Amida,

Thanks for the review, and I will be updating today, and Alicia can come in some use…you'll see why…anyway…yes…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Readers,

Sorry I didn't update this weekend. Saturday my friend slept over and we hung out all day, Sunday she went home around 3pm, and the rest of the day I was dead…because I didn't sleep all Saturday night. I mean…Sunday I went to bed at 7:30 and woke up today at 12:45…

-Samantha

Disclaimer-

Bang bang the author shot me down.

I hit the ground.

That awful sound bang bang

The author shot me down for stealing his story when I clearly put a disclaimer.

Chapter 24

"Okay…so this Kageromaru dude has kidnapped Alicia, Yami…and now they're going for some girl named Isis?" Yuske spoke. Koenma nodded. "Exactly. We don't know anything about this Isis woman though, we don't know where she is, what she looks like, even her last name." Koenma spoke. He sighed and banged his head against the desk. Botan stopped him again. "Okay. We'll start looking for them right now…" Yuske spoke. "They'll most likely be in Makai…" Koenma spoke. Yuske nodded, Koenma opened a portal to Makai. "You start now." he said. "No time to spare." He said. Yuske nodded, and hopped through the portal with the others. "Hiei, can you use your third eye to find them?" Hiei nodded. He took of his bandana and pointed to the left. They went that way. Kurama hurrying, he was worried about Alicia.

:In the cabin that Yami and Alicia are in:

Blade was edging ever so closer to Yami. Alicia now noticed. She jumped up, how unknown, while tied in rope. "SQUIRRELLY WRATH!" She yelled as she tackled Blade to the ground while tied up. Blade growled and threw her off. Alicia got back up, and chattered like a squirrel. "BEWARE MY SQUIRRELLY WRATH!" She yelled attacking Blade again. Yami blinked from the "squirrelly wrath" but was thankful her friend had defended her. Blade growled and kicked her off again. "Jageromaru. Control her. Now." he said. Jageromaru, knowing it was better to shut up and do as he was told when Blade was evil did so and restrained the Alicia that was squirrel chattering like mad. Jageromaru rolled his eyes. Blade stood up and dusted himself off, he grabbed Yami and forced her to kiss him. Yami struggled. Alicia chattered like mad…yes…like a squirrel. She broke free of Jageromaru and tackled blade again. "SQUIRRELLY WRATH!" She yelled. Kageromaru walked back in. "What in all the hells is going on in here?" he asked. Kageromaru pulled Alicia off of Blade and smacked him upside the head lightly. "Earth to Blade. The real one." Blade twitched several times and his eyes turned from red to their original gray/blue color. He looked sadly at the ground. "Thank you." Kageromaru spoke. Yami was on the floor still. "I'm sorry Yami…I really am…" Blade said weakly. "Thank you oh mighty kangaroo la roo la roo for bringing Blade Trinity back to his senses." Alicia spoke. "Yeah yeah…you're welcome." Kageromaru said. Jageromaru got a sour look to his face. "Jag…go get the third one and bring her here." Kageromaru said. "Cy and Sub Zero will go with you." Kageromaru continued. Jageromaru nodded, and left the room. Kageromaru looked to Blade. "You know one of these days…he's going to catch onto the fact that I'm trying to help you out." He said. He patted Blade's head. "Be good, and watch them…" he said. He walked out.

Blade nodded and looked out after him. He closed the door and walked over to Yami and untied her. "I'm sorry…I really am…" he said sadly. He then walked over to Alicia and untied her. "I would set you both free…but then it wouldn't only be my head on the line…" he said sadly. He sighed and sat in a chair. "Ok…what was that?" Alicia asked. "You went all psycho on us and now you're being nice again…" she continued. Yami remained silent. "It wasn't me…you see…there's more than one soul residing in this body…mine and someone else's…we never found out his name…but we do know he was a ruthless and perverted killer…" he said staring down at his hands. "I see what he does…from the back of… "our" body…and then I'm left out to suffer the consequences of his actions…this is why I have no friends, I can never have a girlfriend and I can never be normal in my life…" he spoke sadly. Yami looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that…" she said. "So…basically…you are saying…you are either A. Psycho. Or B. Schizophrenic…or C. Both." Alicia said. Blade sighed. "No…" he said. He put his head in his hands.

: Somewhere in Makai:

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked for the 50 millionth time. They were in a swamp now. "No." Hiei said. "They should be around here somewhere though…" Hiei spoke. He was worried about Yami, he wondered if she was okay, and if she was hurt…or worse. From the sounds of it anyone in that gang could hurt her. He only knew of Kageromaru and some of the deeds the gang had done. "Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked. "Hiei. I believe we should camp for the night…we're all tired…" Kurama spoke. "No." Hiei said. Kurama grabbed him. "Look Hiei. I want to find them as much as you do. But I still think we should rest, it would be better if we rested, that way we could have energy to fight the people who did this." Kurama said. Hiei growled. They walked a bit farther up, and got to the forest part of Makai, they sat down near a cave as Kurama made a fire. "So…what do you they're doing right now?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shuddered as images popped into his mind, pictures of torment and sorrow. Hiei growled as pictures popped in his head, they were like Kurama's only rape was added to it.

:In the cabin:

Yami sighed sadly. "So Jageromaru is your older brother?" she asked. Blade nodded. "He's mine and Reaper's older brother…I'm the youngest though." He said. "Ah. Jabba the hut is the brother of the scythey and the blade trinity…" Alicia spoke. Blade shook his head with a sad smile. "Where do you come up with these names?" he asked. "My brain." Alicia spoke. "Which amazingly still works." She continued. Yami made a small laugh, as did Blade. "Again, I'm sorry you two got caught up in the middle of this…" Blade spoke. "Oh. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Yami said. Blade made a weak smile. "Thanks…" he said. "So…how did we get caught up in all of this?" Alicia asked. "Ah…well…you see...Kageromaru has been searching for the amulet of Hades, the Amulet of Crone, and the amulet of Anubis." Blade said. "The ones that are supposed to bring about the destruction of the world?" Yami asked. "The very same." Blade spoke sadly. "…Well…I have the amulet of Hades…" Alicia said pulling out a blood red gem from inside her shirt; it was attached to a golden chain around her neck. It was a flat jewel, and was slightly large. "I don't know if I have either of those…" Alicia's eyes shifted back and forth. "You have the amulet of Crone…" she spoke. "How? Where?" Yami asked. "Inside you…eh heh…" Alicia said. "How do you know…?" Yami asked. "Ehh…you see…um…well…I had two of the jewels…I knew I could handle one…so…eh heh…I kinda…cut you open…one night…when we were younger…and put it in you…when you were sleeping…eh heh…" Alicia said. Yami's eyes widened. "So when I had that nightmare about being cut open…?" Yami asked. "It was real." Alicia spoke. Blade blinked. "And you two are friends how?" he asked. "No offense please…" he continued.

"But where's the third?" Yami asked, pushing aside the fact that Alicia had dissected her one night. "With a young woman…" Blade spoke. He seemed to stare into space.

"Hellooooo…earth to Blade." Alicia said. "…OoOoOo! He likes this girl…you playa you…goin from Yami to this girl…" Alicia teased. Blade jumped. "Well…um…it's just…Yami…seems…to be involved with Hiei so…I decided to leave that factor alone…I don't want anyone getting hurt…" he said. He made a small smile. "Do you even know this chicks name?" Alicia asked. "No…" Blade sighed, as he looked down. "I know what she looks like though…she's beautiful." He sighed. "It's a shame that she had to get pulled into this though…" he said sadly. "She really doesn't deserve this…" he sighed. "I think she's human…" he added. "And the jewel is inside her as well, the jewel of Anubis…" he spoke. Yami blinked. She was glad he had found someone else, other than her. "Oh…and Yami…I'm sorry but when you get home…" Blade began, then paused and spoke sadly. "If you get home…" he sighed. "Those flowers I gave you, they should be gone and have disappeared." He spoke. "Why?" Alicia asked. "Oh…well…um…I'm…an odd species of demon…it's hard to explain…okay…um…if I give a girl a bouquet of flowers, especially those, it means that…my life is tied to yours…and when I decide not to…the flowers disappear…I have an entire garden…in a way…the flowers…as long as I keep planting them…it means that I'll keep living…but if my entire garden dies. I die as well…I give flowers to people…my life is tied with theirs…" Blade spoke. "Ah…" Yami spoke. He sighed. The door to the room opened, and in walked…

End chapter 24

Niiiiiiiii…hi…


	25. Chapter 25

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Duzen Broken Dreamz,

Sorry I haven't been reviewing; I've just been really busy. I had to go school shopping recently, and I've had to start going to sleep at the right time at night, my parents are working me. Um, it's been hotter than hell outside, today I went out at 10:00am to go school shopping and just got home now, at 3:40. Ehh…hotter than hell…it's like 90 degrees outside. Niii…anyway…grr…I'm about to kill someone…anyway…hi…and thanks for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL WITH A MOTHER UP YOUR ASS! GRRR!…Anyway…hi…and yes your squirrelly wrath…and yes…poor Blade…I hope you're kidding about cutting me open at night when you slept over and putting a camera inside me…:shifty eyes: …YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE CIA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT::points like the evil monkey and hisses: Hi…:shifty eyes: anyway…hahahaha my life for you! (Blade: My garden is not sissy it helps keep me alive…)

Sincerely,

Samson

Dear Mason the Crazy,

Ok, Blade is good, yet bad. You shouldn't hate him really, because he can't help but be bad because when he is pushed around too much he goes…well…swaps personalities, and an evil like Blade comes out and hurts people, he doesn't like swapping, but he can't help it. He does not enjoy the pain he gives to his friends and companions because of going insane, that's why he's so sad all the time. Because he remembers what he does to people, and the people are therefore scared of him. All he really wants to do is live and help people, but he can't do that seeing as Jageromaru will not let him, and because he swaps personalities. Does that make sense? Sorry if from what I said confused you…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

The cliff hangers…well…some are deliberate…like the "Kageromaru" part. But the last one I really didn't mean to, I was dead yesterday, even though I slept so long, so I had to do it because my creative juices were not flowing, I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, please kindly forgive me. And thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Thanks

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Yuki Amida,

Yes…she did, and in a way she did, but didn't. And yes…squirrels rock…hi…lol. Anyway, you'll find out who Isis is in this chapter, and no you don't suck at reviews. n.n You're actually quite good at them, please don't put yourself down like that. Thank you very much for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Disclaimer-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sugar makes me hyper

So don't sue…I'm a poor little girl…

Chapter 25

"We're here." Hiei said. "…There's nothing here…we're in the middle of a swamp Hiei…" Yuske spoke. "…They're underground…" Hiei said. "Admit it. You have no clue and have just been leading us on a wild goose chase." Kuwabara said. "It's not my fault my third eye is messed up! Blame Alicia! She poked me in the third eye with an incense stick!" Hiei snapped. "Don't blame this on Alicia!" Kurama said defending Alicia. "You're only defending her because you love her, make me sick like that." Hiei said crossing his arms. "Well you were taunting her by taking off your bandana! You asked for it! You knew she would do it! You were egging her on!" Kurama said. "Plus…you love Yami." Kurama spoke crossing his arms as well. "Well at least mine is sane!" Hiei snapped. "Oh please! Yami is almost like Alicia! I mean really… "I be invisible foo' you cannot see me…"" Kurama retorted. Hiei growled. "Both of you stop it, shut up, and let's get moving!" Yuske yelled at the both of them. Kurama sniffed the air. "…I smell…chocolate…chip…chewys…Alicia loves chocolate chewys…she's that way! She's that way!" Kurama said pointing in the opposite direction they had been going. He ran off in that direction. The others blinked, but followed.

:In the Cabin:

In walked Reaper, he held up a sign, in a way that Wile Coyote from Looney toons would. It read. "Jageromaru will be coming home soon, I just thought I'd warn you…I don't want him beating you too bad…if he finds them untied like this he'll beat you within an inch of death for sure…" "Thanks for telling me…" Blade spoke. Reaper flipped the sign. "No problem." It read. He walked out. Blade sighed and tied both Alicia and Yami back up. "I'm sorry for this again…I wish you guys hadn't gotten been tied up in all this…" Blade spoke sighing. "I'm going to leave now…Jageromaru probably won't want me being in here…so I'm going to my room…" Blade spoke sadly; he stood up and left the room. "Why am I in all this mess anyway…?" Yami asked aloud. "I put the jewel in you while you were sleeping…I said this already." Alicia spoke. "But why?" Yami asked. "Well…I had two of the jewels…and for me handling one is enough for me…so…I gave it to you…by putting it inside you…" Alicia said. "Why couldn't you have just given it to me?…and why me?" Yami asked. "…okay…1. I didn't want you to tell anyone…2. I didn't want you to turn into a megalomaniac…3. You…because if I got in trouble with these things…I'm dragging your ass down with me…" Alicia responded. "Oh that's nice." Yami said. "Yes I know." Alicia said. Yami sighed.

A few moments later, the door opened again. Both Alicia and Yami hoped it was Kageromaru, since he was decent. Or Blade, he was nice, or maybe even Reaper since he seemed decent as well. To their disappointment, it was Jageromaru, he dumped a sack out and a young looking girl fell to the floor. She was about 14, maybe 15. She had bright red hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and looked like Yami. She was the same height as well. Unlike Yami though, she had one Icy blue eye, and another violet eye. She looked scared a bit and looked around. She had a silver locket around her neck, and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt that said "I'm Advanced" with GIR from Invader ZIM on it. On the back of the shirt it had a larger picture of GIR that had the "tallest" in the background that said "It's not stupid…it's advanced." She looked at Jageromaru. "What do you want with me?" she asked, backing away a bit. "You'll see…" Jageromaru said smirking. He shut the door and locked it. The new girl looked down sadly. "What is your name foo'?" Alicia asked. The girl looked up. "Isis Kurogasa…" she said quietly. "…Kurogasa? That is scary. My friend over here, Yami has the same last name…" Alicia continued. Isis' face seemed to brighten up. "Yami? She's here? Yami?" she asked. "Hm?" Yami asked looking up from her doodle on the floor with a black crayon she had found. "I is Alicia Allicard foo'…" Alicia spoke.

Isis' eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god…Yami…it's you…it really is you…" Isis spoke. Yami blinked. "Yami!" Isis said throwing her arms around Yami. Yami's eyes widened. "Okay who are you and why are you hugging me?" she asked. Isis looked up. "Oh…sorry…this may seem very odd to you…but…" Isis began, she pulled out a large silver heart shaped locket from inside her shirt and opened it. She held it out to Yami. There was a picture of a small Yami, about the age of 3, with a 2-year-old looking version of Isis. "I'm your little sister…" Isis said. "…My…sister?" Yami asked in awe. Isis nodded. "Ever since mom left us in this realm I've been looking for you…I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be with you, but we got separated…" Isis spoke sadly. The other picture was of their parents, Yami assumed. Isis closed the locket. "I finally found you! Yami!" she spoke happily. She hugged Yami again. Yami made a sad smile and hugged back. She knew she had a sister, and she had been looking for her sister as well, but she had also been looking for her mother more. She was happy, she finally had some source of family now, actual blood related family. "I hate to break the happy moment…but though you two may be together…we're not in the happiest of places…we're gonna be killed and we're gonna bring upon the apocalypse of everyone up there…" Alicia said blinking. Yami ignored it, as did Isis. They were too happy to notice her, because they had finally found each other. Yami remembered Isis, memories of childhood flowed back into her mind. Memories with her mother, father, and Isis. "Don't listen to me…I get it…I get it…" Alicia said. She sighed, and rolled over, and decided to go to sleep for the night. Isis and Yami began to talk about their childhood memories, and catch up on a few things for the night, and finally fell asleep.

End chapter 25…

Yes…hi…


	26. Chapter 26

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

I know…and updating today…didn't update yesterday because I was out and about yesterday…went to the movies…ate lunch…hung at my best friend Alicia's house, and we worked on our novel together.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

Yes I know…I was short of ideas for a chapter…okay? Lemme 'lone…anyway…yes……don't crack my head open and eat my spline…what is a spline? A mixture of your spleen and Spine?…Willy wonka Willy Wonka he's our favorite chocolateteer….hi…

Sincerely,

You're crazy best friend,

Samson

Dear Duzen Broken Dreamz,

I know about the romance/general. I would put it as comedy if there weren't going to be some serious moments within the fanfic, usually like when Alicia is out and about or something…Ah I dunno…grrr…sorry…I guess I'll keep it general because I cannot make up my mind-eth…anyway…thanks for the review again.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Disclaimer- Places to hide

I- Iguana cage…just act like one of the Iguanas and hang out and try to be cool…oh…also you have to do a weird little dance to prove that you are an Iguana…

S- Snake Den. Sure…this may risk your life and being bitten by a poisonous snake…but there's always remedies at hospitals…if you get there quick enough…(the snake den has been brought to you by Alicia.)

I- Igloo. ICE CREAM! …You can leave the ice cream out in an igloo and it won't melt…yes…awesome…

S- Sulfur cave…sure…it'll smell really bad…but the stench will keep away the author and other people such as cops…or SWAT team…

Isis.

Chapter 26

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Kurama called out nudging all of team that lay asleep on the forest floor. "Wakey wakey! We must go save Alicia and Yami!" Kurama said. He nudged Hiei harder when he said Yami. Hiei woke up. Kurama began to annoy the others that lay asleep as well. They woke up within a few minutes. "I smell chewy again! The chocolate chip chewy of which my love eats…" Kurama spoke shifty eyeing. He began to run off in the direction of the chewy smell again, followed by Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara.

:In the cabin:

"Wake up you lazy bitches…you'll be put to work today…whether you like it or not…" Jageromaru spoke kicking Yami in the side painfully. He stepped on Isis' hand, and Alicia's back. "Ow…oh god…wait…I think he popped a part of my spine back into place…" Alicia said sitting up. Jageromaru untied them, only to put collars around their necks. "You are not to leave this cabin without permission, do you understand me?" he asked. They all nodded. "You are to sit, and do as told." He spoke. They nodded. "Now, get started on cleaning this room." Jageromaru said, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. For the first time they realized where they were. They were in a small room in the back of a cabin. The bookshelves looked dusty, as did the items on the bookshelves. Books, and other items were askew on the floor. There was no bed, but there were recliner chairs within the room. They looked a tad dusty and old looking as well. There was a window on the far back wall, which let them see outside. It wasn't very big, and the curtains were drawn.

A few moments passed as they observed the room and Blade walked in with a few buckets of cleaning supplies. He closed the door behind him. "I'm supposed to survey you clean…" he sighed. He passed Alicia and Yami a feather duster. "What about me sir…?" Isis asked shyly. Blade froze for a moment hearing her voice for the first time. He looked down. "Just…clean…the window…yeah…" Blade said handing her some windex and a cloth. "Thank you." She said politely as she walked over to the window and began to clean it. Blade stared at her as she cleaned. Alicia laughed at him as she continued to dust the bookshelf. Yami was dusting one near the window, and her back was turned to Blade, so she wasn't able to see him stare at her sister. Alicia dusted the shelf and pushed on it a bit. This wasn't a smart idea. The bookshelf tipped forward and fell on Alicia. "See…god punished you." Blade said in a whisper. "Shut up and get me out from under this bookshelf!" Alicia yelled Yami gripped one edge of the Book Case, Blade the other side. They lifted it up and put it back up against the wall. Alicia was under a mound of Books and other items.

"Jeez…I really hope nothing broke when the book shelf fell…" Blade said. "Oh thanks care if I happened to break anything…" Alicia said popping out of the mound of books. She sneezed a few times. "Well…consider that shelf dusted." Alicia said. The bookcase was no longer dusty. Alicia put everything back on the bookcase.

Within an hour or so the room was spotless. Isis coughed a bit. "Are you okay?" Blade asked. She nodded. "You're not like the men who brought me here…why?" Isis asked as Yami collapsed in a chair near Alicia. "Well…I'm not in this…band of thieves by choice. I was forced into it. I only want to do good…but my brother, Jageromaru is always forcing me to do bad…" He spoke sadly. "Oh…my name is Blade by the way…" he spoke holding out his hand. "Isis." Isis spoke, she shook his hand with a small smile. Blade stared at her for a few moments, and then turned his head away. "Blade. Get them ready…" Jageromaru said stepping into the room. Blade had a sad look to him. "Yes sir…" he spoke sadly. "I'll take care of Yami…" Jageromaru said. "You…Sub-Zero…take care of Alicia…" He continued. Jageromaru grabbed Yami and held onto her as she struggled. Sub-Zero grabbed Alicia who tried to bite him but he didn't flinch. "…I'll take care of Isis…" Blade spoke. He gulped. Jageromaru gave him this look like "…If you screw this up I'll kill you myself personally…" Blade gulped and nodded holding onto Isis. Jageromaru dragged Yami out, as did Sub-Zero with Alicia. "I thought you were good…" Isis said. "I Am." He whispered. "That's why I kept a hold onto you. If it were they, they would use you for their pleasure purposes, and beat you if you didn't comply…then if the amulet you possess was inside your body they'd tear it from your insides and leave you to bleed…" he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Is there anyone like that?" she asked. Blade nodded sadly. "Yami…" he said sadly. Isis had a sad look to her. "I just found my big sister…I don't want her to die…" Isis said sadly. "Yami's your older sister?" Blade asked. Isis nodded. "Do you have the amulet of Anubis?" he asked. Isis paused…then nodded. She pulled out an emerald green gem from her pocket and held it up. It was attached to a silver chain, and sparkled in the light given from the candle in the room. "Why did it have to be you…?" Blade asked sadly to himself, yet aloud. Isis made a small shrug. "Don't worry about it…" she spoke sadly. She looked up at him. He was looking down sadly.

:Where Yami is with Jageromaru sadly:

"You. Change into this…now." Jageromaru spoke handing Yami an outfit that left hardly anything to the imagination. "Eh…no…thank you." Yami spoke. Jageromaru grabbed her and held up a pocketknife to her face. "You wanna try that again?" he hissed. "O-okay…" Yami spoke. Her knees buckled as she shook from fear. She couldn't use her powers here, she had tried to, but it didn't work. She changed quickly and looked down at herself. "I look like a whore." She stated. "Which is a good thing…you'll need it for the ceremony." Jageromaru spoke. Yami gave him a glare that could freeze hell over. He slapped her. "I'd be careful whom you glare at young lady…" he growled. He put the pocketknife to her side and made a deep incision. She cried out in pain.

:Where Alicia is with Sub-Zero…lucky:

"Okay…yeah…just change into that…" Sub-Zero said handing her an outfit, which also hardly left anything to the imagination. Alicia complied, that way she wouldn't get hurt. "Yeah. Good. You got the amulet?" Sub-Zero asked. Alicia pointed to the blood red gem hanging off of her neck. "Amulet of Hades." Sub-Zero spoke. "Great. Just wait here till I come to get you." Sub-Zero said, he walked out and closed the door behind him. He locked it from the outside. Alicia looked around the room. It looked like a dressing room from the mall, or in wall mart. The only difference was there was an actual door that no one could look under or over. She wondered what Yami was doing, and how she was fairing. She grew bored and eventually began to circle the room singing "John Jacob jingle hymer shmit his name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout there goes John Jacob jingle hymer Schmitt. NANANANANANANANANA JOHN JACOB JINGLE HYMER SHMIT HIS NAME IS MY NAME TOO! WHENEVER WE GO OUT THE PEOPLE ALWAYS SHOUT THERE GOES JOHN JACOB JINGLE HYMER SHMIT!"

:Where Jageromaru and Yami are…poor Yami:

Yami coughed up blood as Jageromaru pulled the amulet from the gash in her side. It was a black jewel, like a black diamond or a black sapphire. He put it around her neck. She grimaced from the intense pain burning in her side. "Hiei…" she said weakly as she coughed up blood. Jageromaru pushed her back on a bed in the corner. Yami had a look of fear upon her face. "Not again." She whimpered backing up into the corner of the bad. Jageromaru laughed and pinned her to the bed as he began to kiss her forcefully.

: Where Isis is with Blade:

"I'm sorry…but you have to wear this…" Blade spoke sadly. He handed her the same outfit both Yami and Alicia were wearing. Blade turned away from her as she changed into it. "Done." She spoke. He turned back around and turned a deep shade of crimson. From rage, and embarrassment. Rage due the fact that she was forced to wear such an outfit, and embarrassment due to the fact the outfit was so skimpy. He looked at the ground. "Something wrong?" she asked. "No No No…" Blade spoke nonchalantly. "Ah…" she spoke. Blade looked back up. "You need to put the amulet on…" he spoke lightly. She did so, putting it around her neck. He made a weak smile. He knew what was going to happen to her if this plan continued into action. She would either die, or be consumed by darkness forever. He stared at her face, ignoring the rest of her body. He touched her face lightly, but drew back quickly and looked down. Isis made a small smile. "You're not like most guys…" she said quietly. Blade nodded. Isis grabbed his hand gently and pressed it to her face lightly. Blade smiled, but felt sad within. He had to do something. He wouldn't lose her, not like he had lost his parents. He would fight to the death this time. He removed his hand from her face. "I'll…be back." He spoke. Isis made a sad smile. "I'll be here…waiting…" she said.

: End chapter 26:

Yes…hope you enjoyed…and as I said…there will be no lemons! …Just like…fade out thing…like in this chapter…anyway…yeah…Peace…


	27. Chapter 27

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear NewPortWriter,

Hey…I had to add some drama…with comedy. And yes, the chewy…:munches chewy: and the John Jacob Jingle hymer shmit…ever seen rocket man? That's what it was like…:snickers: And yes I know…Yami got Jabba the hut…grrr…I do not like this…Jabba…actually, does anyone? Anyway…yeah…

Blade- I AM NOT A SISSY!

Peace dawg,

Samantha

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

Yup. But that's how it usually is. She gets the worst of things, while Alicia gets the better. And I'm updating…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Tricksterstheifgirl,

…have fun singing the song? Now it's stuck in my head…great…oh well…anyway…thanks for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Duzen broken dreamZ,

Alright, and yes…I know…poor Yami…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Yuki Amida,

Yup…poor Yami, and it's alright, and that's good…I think….right::Shifty eyes: Anyway thanks for the review!

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not updating in so long, it's just I just started high school and there's a lot of stress, my school gets out at 2:40, and from 2:40 to 3:45 I'm on a hot bus with annoying other students, and then I gotta walk home from my bus stop, and if on a hot day I get home about 4:22…if not then 4:15 or so…

Disclaimer- Come on baby I'm tired of talking, grab your computer and let's start writing Come on come on come on come on A little less conversation, A little more writing. Come on come on…come on come on….a little less conversation a little more writing, come on satisfy the fans.

Chapter 27

Blade walked out of the cabin that the bandits had been hiding in, Jageromaru had told him that some spirit detectives would be looking for them, and he intended on finding them, Jageromaru would kill him, but he couldn't stand losing another person to death. Whether it be friend, lover, or family. He walked off into the distance, hoping to find them.

:Where the gang is:

"I smell the chewy!" Kurama declared, he skidded to a halt on top of a hill. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Well? Where the hell are they?" Kuwabara demanded. "I smell chewy coming toward…us…" Kurama said raising an eyebrow. A figure was walking up the hill. "Alicia!" Kurama exclaimed. The figure looked up, it was Blade. "Not…exactly…" he said. He paused. "What are you doing here?" he asked, Yuske had asked the same thing at the same time as Blade. Blade paused, not wanting to say why exactly he was here, but he had to save Isis…and Yami and Alicia. (Yami: Oh thanks only care about my sister, I see how it is…I see…I get it…I get it…) "So it was just a false alarm?" Kuwabara asked. "….Well…no…" Blade said hesitiating. "What do you mean, "well no"? And what are you doing here?" Yuske demanded. "…Well…um…the thieves…that…kidnapped them…well…I know…where they are-" before he could finish his sentence Kurama grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "TELL ME WHERE MY ALICIA IS!" He yelled.

Blade's eyes widened. "Um…I'll…take…you there…erm…yeah…just…let go of me…now…" Blade spoke. Kurama complied. Blade began to walk the way he had just came, the others followed. "Okay…if we don't get this done in time, Isis-" before Blade could finish, Kuwabara interrupted him "Who's Isis?" he asked. "Shut up and listen." Blade snapped. Kuwabara shut up. "Isis, Yami, and Alicia all have one of the three amulets, Isis has Anubis, Yami has Crone, and Alicia has Hades, anyway, bottom line. We don't get this done in time, they either die or get enveloped within darkness." Blade spoke. "What?" Hiei and Kurama both said at the same time. "…You heard me." Blade said. "HURRY UP THEN!" They both yelled. Blade hurried off to the cabin in the distance, the others following.

:Out back of the cabin:

Yami was tied to a wooden pole, she was shaking violently, and had her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Alicia was tied to a pole next to her, singing "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John…instead of "La-ing" she "Nii-ed" loudly. Isis was tied to a pole on the opposite side of Yami, she was staring at the ground with her violet and icy blue eye. Alicia paused. "Yo…Yami what's wrong?" she asked, finally noticing that Yami was bunched up, like she had been forced out of being curled into a ball, and the fact her eyes were squeezed tight with fresh tears leaking out. Yami didn't respond. Isis looked up. "Yami…?" she asked in her quiet, polite voice. Yami didn't respond again. Jageromaru walked over to them laughing. Yami started to sob.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Alicia asked. Yami didn't respond, just remained there, not moving, and crying. Jageromaru grabbed Yami by her chin, and forced her to look at him. He had a smirk on his face. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. "Awww…did I hurt you?" he asked in a voice that sounded of false caring. She spit in his face. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. She kicked him in the nuts, he didn't wince and grabbed her. "Don't fuck with me or what happened'll happen again…" he hissed. Kageromaru walked over. "Don't threaten the young woman…." Kageromaru said. He turned to look at the three. "I'm really sorry it had to be you three entrusted with the jewels, in fact if it was my choice I would have made it three entirely different people, who may have deserved this, and I am sorry for having to do this, but what must be done, must be done." Kageromaru said. Jageromaru rolled his eyes.

Kageromaru took out a book, and opened his mouth to speak but Cy had snuck up behind him, and hit him in the back of the head with a metal pole. Kageromaru fell over, unconscious. Cy grabbed the book and handed it to Jageromaru. He smirked. "Thanks Cy." He said. He opened the book and began to read in an unknown language. Isis was first to get hit by it, it felt like her insides were burning, and melting. She squeezed her eyes shut, as a scream escaped her lips.

:Where Blade and the gang is:

Blade's ear twitched. He heard Isis' scream, and began to run even faster, as did the group. "They started!" Blade yelled, they all ran as fast as they could, and then finally reached the cabin, they ran through the cabin, and into the backyard to the reach the scene before them. Isis, Yami, and Alicia all tied to the wooden poles, Jageromaru standing there, chanting. Isis, screaming, Yami, scrunched up slightly crying, and Alicia singing the doom song. Why she didn't seem to be scared, was unsure. Isis went limp, and passed out, she was now covered in bunches of cuts and bleeding badly. Blade had a worried look to him, and tackled Jageromaru to the ground, interrupting his chanting. He punched him in the face. "You bastard!" He shouted. Jageromaru pushed him off and continued his chanting quickly, bunches of cuts appeared all over Yami, as she slowly lost consciousness. Blade tackled him again and grabbed the book from him.

Hiei's eyes filled with worry, he ran over to Yami and untied her. Jageromaru stood up. Kurama ran over to Alicia and untied her. "Yay! Lion oh mighty came to save me!" Alicia spoke; she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Kurama turned red a bit, but he embraced her back, not letting go. He was afraid to let go of her. As Hiei untied Yami, her unconscious body hit the floor. He gently picked her up. "Yami?" he asked. No response. "I'm not gonna take it anymore Jag…I'm not gonna have to put up with the guilt of not stopping you from hurting people…" Blade spoke; he was now standing in front of Jageromaru. "And what do you plan to do about it?" Jageromaru asked, laughing. "I mean…you can't honestly kill your own brother…. Reaper can't even kill me…" Jageromaru said. He laughed a cold-hearted laugh. Blade growled. "I'll take you out one way or another…" Blade said, a set of blades popped out from the top of his wrists. They were silver blades, with something in Japanese written on them in red writing.

Jageromaru stopped laughing. "So you're really serious this time…" he said. He cracked his knuckles. Blade ran at him, full speed, and pulled his arm back to make a gash on Jageromaru's side. Jageromaru quickly moved aside, and dodged the attack. "You've gotten better at this." Jageromaru stated. Blade merely nodded. Jageromaru smirked. "Well no matter what…even if you're my little brother…I'm warning you here and now…I'm not going easy on you…and I'm gonna kill you." He said, he cracked his knuckles and ran toward Blade. 3 spikes popped out of Jageromaru's fist as it met with Blade's face. Blade stumbled backward, his face punctured and bleeding badly. Jageromaru knocked him to the ground, and began to stomp on him. Blade cried out in pain and looked to Isis' unconscious body, he grabbed Jageromaru's stomping foot, twisted it, and made him fall to the floor, and he jumped up. Jageromaru growled and tripped him, Blade fell to the floor. Who would win this battle of equal strengths?

-End chapter 27-

Sorry…gotta do homework…had to end it there…


	28. Chapter 28

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

Yes I know…poor Yami and Isis…and actually yes….bad luck does run in their family but you'll find out about that later. And I am updating now, sorry it took so long. Just been so tired lately from going to school practicing guitar and stuff.

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

Sorry I made a cliffy, Really, I had to do homework though. Eh…I hate geometry!…but…Ms. Blanco did not give me homework this weekend…yay…I am homework free…with the exception of practicing guitar and latin. And what did Jag do to Yami…? He violated her…………………….is that a good enough answer?

Dear Yuki Amida,

:Blink: It is very much appropriate to say burn the evil homework!…grr….

Dear New Port,

…You only say that because you don't have squirrell lady. …..omg….the Japanese animation thing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…Actually I was picturing it like that too…okay…and you can sing be prepared for nader somewhere else….

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Yes…you did not review chapter 27 but I still am responding to you. …I am evil…I cut his hair…

Blade- NOT THAT BAD! TRY LIVING WITH HIM DAY IN DAY OUT AND SEE HOW YOU TURN OUT!

Sam-…Calm blade.

Anyway…before I was rudely interrupted…

Blade- Sorry…

Sam-…yeah…

Botan? In love? Where did that come from? She's a loner here…no couple for her…unless you count her with the koenma…Jackie does have blonde highlights……………………..anyway…yes….bye…

Dear Readers,

Sorry it took so long, been doing stuff……..anyway…yes…after sleeping for about like 24 friggen hours….yes….anyway on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Wanna be my lawyer? Wanna be my laywer? Wanna be my laywer? La da da da da daaa la da da da da da da daaaa la dee da da da da…

Chapter 28

Minutes passed by, and it seemed as if no one had taken the advantage in the fight yet. Blade weakly coughed up a lot of blood, as Jageromaru grabbed him. The fates seemed to tip towards Jageromaru now. Blade got up and shoved him off, it was equal yet again. Who was going to win? And how? Hiei ignored the scene as he held Yami tightly in his arms, wiping blood away from a deep cut on her forehead. Alicia sat watching the fight, eating popcorn at the same time, Kurama merely watched, silently, without popcorn. Isis lay there unconscious. Kageromaru still remained unconscious as well, he had been hit pretty hard. (Noo…my techno is gone…and now I am forced to listen to Grease…oh well…I like grease too…but anyway…yeah…)

Blade kneed Jageromaru in the stomach, as Jageromaru threw him into one of the poles. Blade coughed weakly and stood back up. "I won't let you win…" (Oh god it's the voice over I'm imagining…) Blade spoke weakly. Jageromaru laughed weakly at his feeble attempt to get back up. Blade dropped to his knees. Jageromaru grabbed a pocketknife from his pocket and pressed it to Blade's throat, while pulling his hair back. "Good bye little brother." He hissed near his ear. "You've failed yet again at saving another life." He hissed. Blade coughed weakly as the pocketknife began to dig into the flesh of his neck a bit, he closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, Jageromaru was tackled to the ground; Blade wasn't sure what it was but opened his eyes to find out. Isis was wrestling Jageromaru on the floor. "Just like your sister, eh? Feisty…just the way I like 'em…" Jageromaru said to Isis who spit in his face. He kicked her off. Blade weakly went over to Isis, who sat up feebly. "I-Isis…" he said weakly with a small smile, he winced and coughed up a lot of blood. "I…I have to t-tell you s-something…f-from th-the first time I s-saw you…I-I…I kn-knew I-I l-loved you…I-Isis…-" he paused to cough again, this time a lot of blood and what looked like either tissue or innards came with the blood mixture. "I-…I love you…" he said weakly before falling face first on the floor in front of her, blood dripping from his mouth. His breathing stopped, and he lay there, motionless. Isis had this shocked look to her as she pulled him into her arms. "B-blade…c-come o-on n-now b-blade…y-you c-can't die…you c-can't…" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Jageromaru took this time to decide to retreat, that way he could always come back later and cause them eternal damnation, just not in this state where he could possibly be killed. Yuske began to chase after him. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" He asked chasing him down. Jageromaru ran into the trees, as did Yuske. Yuske skidded to a halt when he saw that it seemed as if Jageromaru had disappeared. (I know…sucky he's still alive…) Yuske cursed under his breath as he walked back to the scene. Cy ran off in the direction of Jageromaru, Yuske didn't bother. Kageromaru's unconscious body lay there. Reaper came out and dragged it in the house, he walked back out and looked at the scene sadly.

"C-come on B-blade…w-wake up…come on…p-please B-blade…" Isis said quietly, fresh tears falling off her pale cheeks and onto Blade's face. Hiei was staring down at Yami, who had still not awakened. He shook her lightly. "Yami?" he asked. No response from her. It seemed as if she wasn't even breathing, which worried him greatly. "Yami?" he asked again shaking her a bit more. "Yami!" He half yelled shaking her. Yami still did not respond. Isis sobbed, at the fact her sister was now dead, as was the man she had fallen in love with at first sight, Blade. "Blade…" she sobbed. "Yami…" she cried. Hiei shook her again. Yami's began to breath again, slowly and in small breaths. Hiei gave a small-relieved look, but Isis held Blade tightly as she bawled. Reaper gave a really sad look, and held up a sign much like Wile E. Coyote would from Loony toons that said. "My only decent brother…dead…great…" it read. He looked down sadly, black tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He made a sad sigh and walked out of the clearing.

End chapter 28

Sorry…gotta do homework…


	29. Chapter 29

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha

Dear Readers,

I am going to warn you in advance…after updating this chapter I'm changing my pen name from InsaneOtakuNekoSamantha to FallenArchAngel47…shut up Alicia I know you're laughing at me! Stop laughing at me! She's laughing at me mommy!…Hi…shifty eyes…yes…anyway…Man I can't believe I have 103 reviews…sniffle I fell so loved…Ah yes…and if you all like Yu Yu hakusho…which…I assume you do since you read this fanfic…but umm…I can 2 other YYH fanfics that have little reviews…Crimson eyes and A second chance…just telling you…you all don't have to if you don't want to…and feel free to check out any others if you want.

Dear NewPort,

Yes…I know…how sad…wow I didn't cry while writing it…yay….and okay…I'll take that into accord next time there's a serious moment and a fight….you must eat sour skittles…and I am writing more…and I read your stories! But you don't update for meeeee! I want more of Jurassic Paaaaaaaark!…Wahhhhhhh…I'm okay…shifty eyes…yeah…anyway…

Peace home dawg,

Samantha.

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Blade-…Yeah…right…

Sam- why would I leave off with her dead? She's not dead…yet. Shifty eyes

Sam's evil self- Oh get over it already. It was sissy…and Alicia gave you a response to your complaining about it in one of her reviews….

Sincerely,

Samantha…

Blade…

Evil Samantha…

I DO NOT HAVE SPLIT PERSONALITIES HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT! shifty eyes

Dear DuZen Broken DreamZ,

I'm already halfway into the first quarter…I got an F, a B, a D, and a B+…. sad ain't it? I got it on my interim…and yes blade has lost his edge…anyway…yeah…I know…blade is dead. Poor him.

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

Yes I know…poor Isis. Updating ASAP…

Dear Yuki Amida,

Yes…homework does make you have a life…which I do not like….grrrrrr…I don't waaaaaaaaant a liiiiiiiiife! I just wanna sit. Hang with my friends. Talk online. Write. And chat on the phone. But noooooooooooooooo life can't be that easy…oh well…

Peace,

Samantha

Note to readers: This chapter was not made to make fun of mythology…I just need humor in it..ehhh……also…I wrote this during school…in geometry…shifty eyes …I can't believe I got a 94 on a geometry test…

Disclaimer: The legs on the author go run and run…run and run, run and run…the legs on the author go run run run…all throughout chasing the person that stole there story whom was not me because I don't own it so there….

Chapter 29

"C-come on Blade…you can't die…no…please…Blade…" Isis pleaded as a river of tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Hiei held Yami silently, watching her to make sure she took a breath every second. Alicia walked over to Isis, and for the possibly first time ever, had a serious expression on. "His soul went to Tartarus…(Tartarus was what the Romans believed as hell…for those of you that do not understand…)…there's only one way to get him back and you may not like it…" Alicia spoke. "I'll do anything, please just tell me!" she pleaded. "You'll have to go to the underworld, but first you must gain the blessings and granted the right into the underworld from the gods and goddesses themselves…only that of roman though…mind you, this can be tricky…" Alicia spoke. (Yes Roman gods….Whoo hoo! Go Latin!)

"How are you blessed and granted entrance?" She asked wiping a few of her tears away. "They will either give it to you, they may test you to see if you are worthy, test you to see if you truly love him, they may give you tasks you must complete, ask favors of you, and other suck things to see if you will be able to do this thing…you must have the courage…and the heart to do this. The hardest to persuade may be Pluto (Hades) and Juno (Hera). No offense to her…. but man she really can be a bitch…and Jupiter…well…. he may want to "bed" you…you know like have sex with you or something…man that guy is like a pimp…he has over 10 children and only like…2 with his actual wife…the rest are with different women or his own sisters…man that's just wrong but that's just me…and Pluto…who knows what he'll do…" (I don't know if there's any of you that believe in the Disney version of the Olympians…but Disney completely took the true gods and goddesses and made it complete BS. None of it is true. Hercules was not a child of Jupiter and Juno, it was Jupiter and Aramedes or something like that…and he tricked her into having the kid by pretending to be her husband…anyway…I'll shut up now…shifty eyes…) Alicia spoke. A lightning bolt struck the ground near her. "Eh…sorry Miss Juno and Sir Jupiter…sir…" she spoke. Yami's breathing stopped again. "Yami! Please…come on…you can't do this to me!" Hiei yelled at her lifeless body. "It isn't her." Alicia sighed sadly. "Pluto's been wanting her soul for some time now…" Alicia spoke.

"You aren't saying I have to do the same as Isis and sneak into the underworld, are you?" Hiei asked. "I am…" Alicia sighed. "Unless you don't want her back…" she said with a small sly look. "I do!" Hiei shouted. "Ha! I was right!" Alicia yelled pointing at Hiei. "You DO like her!" she said in triumph. "And if you tell her, I'll split you from navel to nose!" Hiei growled. (That line has is courtesy of Alicia…there I gave credit, happy?) Hiei sighed looking at Yami's lifeless body, he brushed a strand of hair gently behind her ear.

"I'm going too." Isis said staring down at Blade's pale and lifeless face. She whispered into his ear "I'll get you back…no matter what the cost…I swear I will Blade.." she kissed his forehead lightly and lay his body gently on the grass. "One at a time though" Alicia spoke. "And since Blade kicked the bucket first, Isis goes first." Alicia continued. Isis stood up, her hands clenched in small fists, she walked up to Alicia. "Can you take me to the place of the gods?" she asked. "Okay…" she said, she clapped her hands together and slammed them on the floor, as if she were doing Alchemy. Nothing happened. "What the hell was that for!" Kuwabara asked. "…Eh…I felt like doing something cool for once…" Alicia spoke. Everyone fell back except Isis and Hiei who stood there looking serious. "Take me there." Isis demanded again. She gave a fierce look at Alicia. "Okay…but…ummm…I can't do that…" she spoke. "Why the hell not!" Hiei snapped. "You would have to go to the temple of Jupiter, and ask for entrance into Olympus…" Alicia spoke. Isis nodded, and went on her way from Makai.

2 days later

Isis made her way to one of the oldest monuments in Rome. Only it's feet remained, but it once had been the temple of Jupiter. She kneeled down before it. "Jupiter….I beg of you…please….allow me entrance to Olympus so I may be blessed by each god or goddess…and granted entrance so that I may enter the underworld." She whispered sadly. "I beg of you…please…" she continued choking on her tears a bit. "Very well." Came Jupiter's voice. She looked up at the statue; it had looked as if it were just fixed, all the pieces back in place. "But…you must do something for me first…" spoke Jupiter. The "statue" spoke to her. "Anything sir…" Isis spoke. "First…you must rebuild my statue by yourself…then……………………………………………………

………………………..You must tell Anubis it's about damn time he returned my movies. He's our neighbors by the way…and watch out…he might decide to eat you…" He spoke. Isis blinked, but didn't question further.

She nodded A huge block of marble, about the size of the "fake" Jupiter "Statue" appeared. "Chisel my statue from this…" he spoke, and with that, the old statue moved aside as the marble block was placed on the spot. A ladder appeared, which Isis climbed and began to chisel away with a chisel and hammer that had also appeared for her to use. She sighed, beginning the toiling work.

End chapter 29

I wrote more in my notebook…but my fingers hurt from typing…soy…I'll update tomorrow!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear readers,

It's official. My new pen name is FallenArchAngel47…don't forget it…please…:shifty eyes: anyway…yes…on to other matters of business…I'll be updating when I can…okay…anyway…yes…

Dear Baka Hanyou Rahvin,

I know…I liked the Roman gods thing too…and it was like that for me on our first mythology day in Latin class, I kept saying Zeus instead of Jupiter, but I've gotten used to it. I always put the Greek name for a roman god when I just introduce them into the story line by the way. Hope it'll make things a lot easier in case people only know the Greek names and not the roman names. Thanks for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Yuki Amida,

I know…mythology is always more interesting then regular text books…grr…why can't it be mythology in like every class…wait…how would mythology fit in with Geometry?…eh I'll find a way…

Truly,

Samantha

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Yeah…Umm…I'm fine with the Latin…I don't need help…

-Samantha

Dear NewPort,

Well duh…you're smart…I mean come on…your interim is better than mine a lot of the time. LOL! I know! The movie thing is funny…but trust me…it gets a lot better…I wrote down the ideas I told you last night on the phone on my ideas and future plans for the fanfic today…:snickers: Anyway…okay…:blink:…Hi feagan…and what about the Charlie monkey? Does the Charlie monkey command it? Ehhh let's all be nice now…no fighting within reviews…

Peace,

Samantha

Dear DuZen Broken DreamZ,

Tell me about it…she's gonna be tired…and I am tired…:yawns: yet I still write on…for all of you people…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Disclaimer-…I don't own it :shifty eyes: Whatever gave you that idea! I DID NOT STEAL THIS STORY FOR I HAVE PUT I DO NOT OWN IT::Laywers surround: AHHHH I SAID I DON'T OWNNN IIIIIT!- Samantha is currently unavailable right now…please leave your name number and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as possible…

Chapter 30

:At Yami's house:

"Hey Hiei, you think it'll look a bit suspicious if we hide Yami and Blade's bodies in the freezer?" Alicia asked trying to shove Yami's body in next to Blade's. "There's food in there you baka onna." Hiei grumbled. He seemed miserable, an angry and depressed sort of miserable. "Oh yeah…" Alicia said pulling both bodies from the freezer. "I guess I'll have to turn Yami's art room into a freezer…" she said as she tried to open Yami's art door. "It's locked…" She said. "No shit sherlock." Hiei spoke. He sat in the recliner looking menacingly PMSy. (hahaha!)

"Now if I were a key to Yami's art room where would I be…" Alicia spoke, pondering where to start looking. "How the hell should I know!" Hiei snapped. "I wasn't asking you vain PMSing munchkin…it was a rhetorical question therefore it does not need an answer…" Alicia snapped back. "Well if you don't fucking shut the fuck up and keep your fucking thoughts to your fucking self I swear I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted. "Man…fuck just seems to be your favorite word right now, huh?" Alicia said. "Maybe because I'm POSSED!" Hiei yelled. "…and how do you _feel_ about that?" Alicia asked pretending to sound like a psychologist.

"THAT'S IT!" Hiei screamed as he grabbed his sword and ran toward Alicia, stabbing her. He turned around calmly and sat on the couch. "…Um…you missed me…" Alicia said blinking. She looked at the sword sticking out of the wall right next to her. "Man you're slow…" Alicia said. Hiei growled and grabbed his katana from the wall he went to try and stab her again, but he missed yet again. She flicked him in the forehead, he flew across the room. "This is why you don't mess wit da best." Alicia said. She started dancing around singing "Dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan can't touch me." (Yes…can't touch me…from Family guy…:snickers: )

Hiei growled, stood up and stormed out grabbing his katana as he did so. Alicia paused again "Geez, what crawled up his ass and died…?…Oh yeah…Yami…hopefully not literally…Oh yeah! Freezer! Key! Must find keeeey!" Alicia say beginning to look around.

:At Jupiter's monument:

Isis was halfway done with the statue, she yawned sleepily, the sun had set a few moments ago. She had been working all day. "Am I allowed a break…?" She asked weakly. Jupiter was staring at her. "Mr. Jupiter sir…" she spoke. He jumped. "Wha?" he asked. "Can I rest?" she asked. "No…you must continue until you are finished…." He spoke; he drifted off to sleep after saying this. She sighed and continued weakly, shaking a bit as she did so. She coughed two times, and sighed. "This is going to take me the rest of the night." She groaned as she chiseled away.

:end chapter 30:

Wow…chapter 30 already….you know…when I started this…I thought I'd never get this high…


	31. Chapter 31

Title: How the flames of hell dance

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear readers,

…Sorry for not updating…for a while I was busy with school…and social life…then…Wilma hit…and I was landed without power for two weeks…I am back into writing this fanfic due to my best friend's orders. She smacked me…and pulled my hair…because I hadn't written the other chapter…yes…I am fearing my best friend. New port…which I am writing at her house currently…anyway…have fun with the chapter.

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Chapter 31

Isis was finally finished chipping away at the statue, she sighed in fatigue staring at the statue. Jupiter appeared near her. "Good…very good…you have my blessing…but…would you care to sleep with me?" he asked. Isis blinked. "Umm…I'm sorry…but my heart's taken…so I can't really…sleep with you…" Isis said blinking. "Oh…" He said. He wrung his hands as his eyes looked downward. "Moving on…you'll need five blessings to get to Pluto…and then you'll need his blessing to go into Tartarus (Hell) which should be where your Blade is being held, moving on…it'll be a hard travel down there…the people you personally need blessings from are Me, whom you've already gotten, my wife, Juno, my sister Ceres, my daughter, Prosperpina, my brother Neptune, and my brother Pluto." He spoke. Isis nodded, taking each name into consideration as to remember it in her mind. "…And don't forget …if you see Anubis…tell him I want my videos back…or else I will call upon the merciless Shiva to bring upon the black death plague upon the Egyptians who seem to be the only ones who take him and his brothers, sisters, wives, uncles, family, into their religion…then no one would worship them…yes…now move along." He said as a golden portal appeared. " Isis blinked. "I thought I had to go to mount Olympus and enter that way." She spoke.

"Eh, the humans make things out to be what they seem, but just because it was a cool mountain didn't mean we lived atop it…we in truth live in our own little dimension…and we watch them on TV screens…while eating Cheese puffs man. Cheese puffs is the food of the gods, fuck ambrosia." He said. Isis blinked. "Okay…" she said. She stepped through the portal, which closed behind her. She was standing in the middle of an intersection where a bunch of roads seemed to pass. "Which path do I take?" she asked aloud. "…Well duh…is it that hard?" spoke a guy who was floating upside down. He had eyeliner around his eyes and dark blue hair with dark blue eyes. "…Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked. "Name's Thoth…Egyptian god of wisdom…" he said. "…Aren't you supposed to be a baboon or something of that sort?" Isis asked. "…Screw that man. The Egyptians got it messed up…but hey…who am I to complain? At least we get worshipped." He said. He floated past her. "Which path do I take?" she asked. "It's easy…just use the signs." He said. He pointed to the signs above each pathway. Each saying which culture the group of gods was from. Egyptian was right next door to Roman, which was next to Greek, and followed on by Norse and other such things. "Okay…thanks…" she said. She paused. "…Have you seen Anubis around?" she asked.

"Nope." He said. "…Thanks anyway." She said. She skittered down the Roman path and came to another crossroad. This had many paths to it, instead of just four. Names were hung over them. "Okay…I need…Juno.. Ceres… Proserpina…Neptune…and Pluto…" She looked up at the signs. "Okay…Juno…" she said. She walked down the pathway, looking around. She passed a few Peacocks, and showgirls dressed like Peacocks. "You! …How have you gotten here!" Snapped a woman's voice. "…Jupiter let me in here." Isis said. "…You slept with him didn't you! THAT'S HOW YOU GOT IN HERE YOU-" "Nononononononono! I did not sleep with your husband Miss Juno. I would never." Isis spoke quickly. Juno paused…and glared at her cautiously. "How do I know you didn't?" she asked. "…I wouldn't do something like that to anger the gods?" she spoke cautiously. "…COCKY! …Come hither…" Juno spoke. A brightly colored male peacock emerged from the shadows in a malicious fashion. It's beady eyes darted around, clearly thinking "I will get you all one day." It sauntered over to Juno and perched next to her. "…Test the child. See if she did or did not sleep with my husband…" she spoke. "Cocky" nodded, and skittered over toward Isis. He stood beside her. "You…take hold of one of my peacock's feathers…" Juno spoke. Isis did as she was instructed. "…What is your name?" she spoke. "Isis Kurogasa." The Peacock blinked one…and cocked its head. "Very well…what are you here for?" Juno spoke. "For your blessing miss Juno…" she spoke. The peacock blinked once more, and kept its head in its position. "…Did you sleep with my husband, Jupiter?" she asked. "No Ma'am I didn't-" before she could finish her sentence the peacock began to screech and peck at Isis' fingers. She yipped and pulled her hand away.

"LIAR!" Juno screeched. "MY FELLOW PEACOCKS COME AND RESTRAIN HER!" She screeched, in an instant a bunch of peacocks flocked towards Isis and held her down. Juno stood over her, narrowing her eyes. "Now…what to do for your punishment…" she spoke. "…I didn't Miss Juno! I didn't! I wouldn't! What I did for his blessing was rebuild a statue for him in Rome! I wouldn't miss! I need your blessing please! Without your blessing I'll never be able to go down to hell and rescue Blade my one and only true love!" She pleaded, tears starting to fall down her face. "That is no concern of mine…wait…you need my blessing for what?" Juno spoke. "Please miss Juno…please… without your blessing I won't be able to go down to hell and get him… I never got to tell him I loved him… please miss Juno please…" she pleaded, sobbing silently. "…So this blade…is your true love?" Juno asked. She waved her hands and the peacocks backed off. She helped Isis stand up. Isis nodded, tears falling down her face. "…Very well…you have my blessing…even if you did sleep with my husband." She spoke. "I didn't miss Juno… I wouldn't… I know it would hurt Blade only more than help him if he knew…" Isis whispered. Juno nodded her head, finally believing her. "Cocky" glared heatedly at Isis. "…You may have my blessing if you promise me one thing…" Juno spoke. "Anything." Isis said. "Never fall in love, or marry a pimp…marry your true love…I lost mine a long time ago…don't make the same mistake as me…" she spoke. Isis nodded. "I promise…thank you miss Juno. Thank you so much…" she said wiping the tears from her face. "Very well…now off with you…COCKY! …I demand my afternoon tea…" she spoke. Isis scampered down the hallway of Juno's section, and back to the Roman God/Goddess crossing way. Who was she to chose next?

End Chapter 31

I updated…happy? …Yes… Now to go find another thing to update on… out of boredom…


End file.
